Fuera del Edén
by Mrs Michele
Summary: "¿Puede una persona como tú enamorarse de una persona como yo?"
1. Desde cruces y libertad

Cap I: "Desde cruces y libertad_" _

Rachel Berry corría porque su vida dependía de ello. Sus brazos se doblaban a la altura de sus costillas, a los costados de su cuerpo, cuando sus muslos se elevaban hasta la altura de sus ojos y podía verlos con total normalidad.

El bosque estaba oscureciendo, su cabello suelto revoloteaba por el viento y su frente se encontraba llena de sudor. Pero no podía detenerse. No debía detenerse.

Podía oír su respiración agitada, el crujido de las hojas que pisaba al pasar y los ladridos de un perro a los lejos.

Estiró su brazo derecho y alejó con violencia una rama que iba a dar contra su rostro. Y aceleró, como pudo, aún más los pasos.

Volteó un segundo su cabeza hacia atrás, sin detenerse, y ya no veía la razón por la que estaba allí. Volvió su vista al frente y su hombro se impactó contra el tronco de un alto y duro árbol.

Su cuerpo cayó en un segundo y rodó apenas hasta que logró estabilizarse. Llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo y lo sostuvo por el ardor que le provocaba. Lo apretó y cerró sus ojos ahogando un grito de dolor.

Controló como pudo su respiración ya alterada y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Se sostuvo de un árbol unos segundos, se encorvó en busca de aire y, cuando lo recuperó, echó a correr porque su vida aún dependía de que tan fuerte lo hiciera.

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray. El nombre que solía escucharse cada día, en ese mismo lugar y a la hora que ahora estaban todos reunidos. Russel Fabray llenaba su boca de orgullo al hablar o señalar a su hija y todos los presentes sonreían y asentían a sus palabras.

Porque conocían a la familia más popular del pueblo y eran la especie de lideres que nadie podía contrariar. Nadie, ni la misma Judy, la tercera de los cuatro miembros de la familia que, cuando emitía palabras, la mirada de su marido acechaba para callarla.

Esa noche, cuando el reloj dio las 20:00, todos abandonaron sus asientos y se pusieron de pie. Más de 30 personas ocupaban el living del prestigioso hogar Fabray y todos estaban ahora observando con fascinación la incorporación momentánea de Quinn.

La rubia bajaba las escaleras con total seguridad, tomándose del barandal y con valija en mano. Llegó al último escalón y fue su padre el primero en apretarla en un abrazo.

Judy tomó la valija, ella la punta de su largo vestido color pastel y su padre le rodeó la cintura llevándola hacia la puerta. Quinn Fabray saludó a los presentes solo con la mano y abandonó su casa.

Afuera, observó las nubes ya cubrir el cielo y la oscuridad al pueblo. Dejó un último beso en las mejillas de sus padres y tomó la llave de su Chevy 1950, color roja y apretó el llavero contra su piel. Esa sensación clara de libertad que solo ciertos actos le regalaban, no quería perderla aún.

Su padre se quitó su habitual boina de trabajo y ella les sonrió antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la vereda, donde su camioneta la esperaba y solo debía hacerla andar. Cargó su maleta en la parte trasera, abrió luego la puerta de conductor y se acomodó en su asiento.

Cuando el cinturón de seguridad estuvo en su lugar, encendió el motor y finalmente dio unos pequeños bocinazos.

Russel Fabray la vió alejarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener por mucho que de orgullo fueran. Sacudió su brazo y por fin, ahora, el viaje de su hija había dado comienzo.

* * *

Rachel no encontró el camino de salida. No recordaba por dónde había ingresado y es que en realidad en ese tipo de lugares no hay carteles con direcciones ni ayuda. Estaba segura que llevaba más de una hora corriendo y la bendita carretera aún no quería aparecer.

Recostó su espalda un momento contra un delgado árbol y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó la cajetilla que siempre llevaba y quitó un cigarrillo. Se palpó el torso y maldijo cuando no encontró con qué encenderlo.

Regresó todo a su lugar y pasó la mano por su frente quitando el sudor. Estaba sedienta y estaba segura que mataría el conejo que estaba observándola a metros , solo por un poco de agua.

Inhaló un poco de aire y escuchó un disparo.

Se alejó del árbol y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pudo escuchar una voz llamándola por su nombre y esa vez fue suficiente.

Comenzó otra vez un pequeño trote y zigzagueó entre arboles. Aquella voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana y la risa en su burla también. Corrió más fuerte y la vió; sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la luz de luna que ya no era invadida por ramas de arboles sino que golpeaba directo contra el cemento. Contra la carretera. Contra su salida de allí.

Aceleró el paso y atravesó cada uno sabiendo que podía ser el último. Estaba a menos de cinco metros de la ruta cuando una pequeña montaña se presentó frente a ella. La escaló como pudo, cayendo por momentos y finalmente su pecho tocó algo más que solo tierra: el calor del asfalto invadió su torso y sonrió contra el.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y dió una última mirada hacia atrás.

Volvió a correr solo para cruzar la ruta pero una camioneta apareció de manera silenciosa y su camino no se completó.

Su cuerpo se despegó del piso unos centímetros y se impactó contra el cemento metros más adelante. Giró cientos de veces hasta que se detuvo por cuenta propia y el dolor en cada musculo comenzó a invadirla.

Sintió algo caer por el costado de su frente y olió la sangre que su boca desprendía también.

Cerró los ojos cuando respirar se volvió una dificultad. Y no escuchó ni sintió más nada.

* * *

Quinn apretó sus manos sobre el volante y se removió en su asiento un par de veces. Esa era otra de las sensaciones de libertad que le gustaban y esta vez nadie podía quitárselas.

Encendió las luces y aceleró un poco más de lo habitual: la emoción por llegar a su destino la invadían y, por mucho que amara su Chevy, ya quería bajarse y pisar lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y cubrió una pequeña cruz dorada que su madre le había regalado especialmente para ese nuevo camino que su vida tomaría.

Volvió la mano al volante y con la otra movió la palanca de cambios. La carretera estaba completamente vacía pero no quería darse el lujo de tener algo de miedo. Observó por el espejo retrovisor: Lima ya estaba a kilómetros de su vista.

Sonrió y estiró su brazo derecho en busca de encender la radio pero, como siempre, la señal se perdía y solo podía terminar de escuchar interferencias.

Quitó un momento su vista de la ruta y acercó su rostro a la guantera, donde solía haber un pequeño palillo de alambre que servía como antena a la perfección. Lo tomó y apenas lo hizo emitió un grito al ver a alguien cruzarse en su camino. Quiso esquivarlo, maniobrando con violencia pero terminó sintiendo el golpe de su camioneta contra algo.

El motor se apagó por cuenta propia y su espalda rebotó en su asiento después de que su cabeza diera contra el volante.

* * *

\- _Mierda, mierda… es él- _murmuró Rachel sin aliento y sintiendo el calor del cemento raspar su nariz. Se mantuvo boca abajo aún cuando escuchó la puerta de la camioneta que acababa de chocarla, abrirse y luego cerrarse-

\- _¿Hola?- _ escuchó una voz femenina e intentó sonreír. No, no era él y, por el contrario, podía terminar llevándose más cosas esta vez: como un vehículo nuevo- _Hola ¿se encuentra bien?- _

Rachel permaneció en silencio. Movió apenas los dedos de su mano intentando evitar un calambre y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando la sombra de aquella chica comenzaba a acercarse.

Podía distinguir los murmullos de la muchacha con algo de nervios y eso le daba confianza porque podía manejar la situación a su antojo por muy adolorida o accidentada que estuviese.

Masculló apenas un sonido de dolor y la caminata de la chica se detuvo. Hasta que todo volvió a silenciarse y la muchacha no tuvo otra opción que volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Volvió a omitir la respuesta y preparó sus manos. Las empuñó cerca de su cadera y, cuando el zapato de la chica golpeó su costilla, de un salto llegó a ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, contra su pecho.

Y enmudeció nueva y completamente.

No esperaba esa calidez en el brillo de su mirada, incomparable a otras o a la misma luna de esa noche. Mucho menos que su rostro, aterrorizado por el movimiento brusco, le removiera el estómago y terminara por darle una patada para que acabara aquello.

Sus brazos apretaban la espalda de la chica y solo pudo acercarla más a ella de un suave golpe.

La recorrió de arriba abajo con la vista. Solo estaba descubierta por encima de su pecho porque había un odioso vestido de verano que le ocultaba sus piernas y Rachel lo observó con fastidio.

La chica forcejeó para alejarse pero ella la apretó contra su cadera, imposibilitándola a que lo lograra. Su rostro mostró un gesto de dolor ante el contacto por lo que la muchacha detuvo sus intentos de separarse.

Rachel la obligó a cruzar miradas y sonrió de medio lado al lograrlo. La chica bajó sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios al perderse en su boca. Asomó su lengua humedeciéndola y finalmente terminó mordiéndose en un acto sumamente sugestivo.

Rachel observó su escote, su pecho asomándose con una cadena de oro y pudiendo notar que debajo de su vestido no llevaba ropa interior. Volvió a sonreír dominando la situación y caminó hacia adelante; exigiéndole a la muchacha que sus pasos fuesen hacia atrás.

Cuando el cuerpo de la chica golpeó la camioneta, le dio un último apretón a su espalda con fuerzas y comenzó a soltarla para decir las primeras palabras de aquel encuentro:

\- _Necesito que me ayudes- _

* * *

Quinn la observó de reojo y apretó más fuerte su mano contra el volante; no podía creer estar viajando con una completa desconocida. No estaba acostumbrada a ello y, si su padre se enteraba, un castigo severo esperaría por ella.

La estudió por apenas dos segundos: ojos y cabello del mismo color marrón. Su piel era mucho más oscura que la de ella pero estaba segura menos suave.

Y su ropa. Su ropa estaba descocida, arrugada y desgarrada. Y estaba segura que si se estiraba hacia ella, iba a descubrir lo mal que olía.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y con total confianza encendió su radio nuevamente. Ella rodó los ojos cuando la señal no llegó completa y giró con violencia a observarla cuando, con un solo golpe, la chica la echó a funcionar otra vez.

_**"…A cinco años de finalizada la segunda guerra mundial, mañana por la tarde un acto en honor a los fallecidos tendrá cede en…"**_

\- _Odio las noticias- _ murmuró la morena apagando la radio y acomodándose contra su asiento. Quinn le dedicó una veloz mirada y luego decidió mover la manija de su ventanilla para subirla- _ ¿Tienes frío?- _ le preguntó y ella negó lejanamente con la cabeza- _ Pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo- _ aseguró quitándose su abrigo y estirando su brazo en una señal de que se lo colocara. Sin embargo ella negó nuevamente pero la morena no se dio por vencida- _ Pues yo muero de calor, asique…- "por supuesto" _pensó Quinn. Ella llevaba una camisa y un destejido chaleco que claramente le abrigaba más que su vestido. Aminoró la velocidad de su camioneta y recibió el abrigo intentando acomodarlo sobre su espalda- _Yo lo hago- _ intervino, ayudándola y dejándolo en sus hombros- _ Y bien… ¿a dónde te diriges?...Puedes dejarme en Columbus, por mi está bien- _ continuó frente al mutismo de la rubia- _Tienes el último modelo de Chevy ¿regalo de tu padre?- _ Quinn negó rápidamente y la morena asintió con la cabeza, recostándose contra la ventanilla y observando en ella el reflejo de una venda en su frente-

Abrazó su costillas izquierdas porque dolían y mucho. Y suspiró: ya habían dejado otro pueblo más atrás y la rubia ni siquiera había soltado palabra. Mucho menos su nombre.

* * *

Rachel despertó horas después, con un dolor en su cuello y tapando sus ojos por el ingreso del sol a través de la ventanilla.

Buscó a su compañera de viaje. La rubia no estaba en la camioneta y, por el contrario, la encontró hablando animadamente con gente del lugar fuera de una Iglesia.

La dueña de la Chevy asentía frente a las señas e indicaciones de las personas y ella supuso era el camino que debía tomar para continuar su viaje.

Rachel analizó el color de su piel, era completamente blanca; sus brazos eran largos y delgados y sus manos sumamente delicadas como sus gestos al hablar. Justo el tipo de chica que nunca había conocido pero le fascinaban.

Solo necesitaba escuchar su voz y sabría que iba a terminar encantada por ella.

\- _Dios…. es hermosa- _ susurró cuando la rubia la observó velozmente y luego continuó hablando con los lugareños. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Hasta que sus ojos descubrieron algo que adornaba todo el interior del automóvil- _ ¿Pero qué…?-_ Había un crucifijo de madera colgando del espejo retrovisor, otro en la palanca de cambios y algunas fotografías de lo que deducía eran miembros de Iglesias. Su madre solía tener algunas postales cuando le rezaba a algún santo y pudo reconocer algunos de ellos.

Se arrodilló sobre su asiento y estiró su brazo hacia atrás, intentando alcanzar una imagen más.

\- _No toques eso- _ escuchó de improviso y su cabeza golpeó el techo por el susto. Estaba por ver qué había en aquella estampa del vidrio que separaba la parte de afuera, con la del interior de la camioneta. Rachel regresó a su asiento y sacudió algo de su pantalón antes de murmurar-

\- _Vaya, si hablas ¿Dónde estamos?- _

\- _Cincinnati- _

\- _Cincinnati… Un amigo vive aquí, creí que conocía este lugar. Tu camino pasa por Columbus ¿cierto?- _

\- _No estarías aquí si así no fuera- _ aseguró la rubia subiendo a su camioneta y encendiendo el motor nuevamente-

\- _Supongo que gracias por no haber abierto mi puerta a mitad de noche y haberme arrojado- _

\- _No soy una asesina- _

\- _Uh, espera. Me podrías haber tirado pero no quería morir_\- bromeó la morena pero la rubia solo la observó seriamente- _Soy Rachel-_ se presentó sin anuncio y volviendo su vista hacia afuera- _ Rachel Berry- _

\- _Soy Quinn- _ murmuró la rubia y Rachel volteó a verla enseguida. Le sonrió débilmente asintiendo con la cabeza y dejó que continuara manejando.

Por ahora, ella tampoco podía darse el lujo de presentarse con detalles a cada desconocido. Por mucho que ese desconocido haya salvado su vida.

* * *

Quinn aminoró la velocidad de su camioneta y, con la mayor de sus sonrisas, se orilló cerca de la vereda dónde ya estaban esperándola. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y una extraña sensación le invadió el pecho al observar el asiento de acompañante ya vacío.

\- _Buena suerte, Rachel Berry- _susurró con su mirada dónde la morena había viajado y finalmente abandonó la camioneta.

Intentó bajar su maleta pero alguien ya estaba haciéndolo por ella. Se acercó entonces a la encargada del lugar y se fundió con ella en un afectuoso abrazo.

\- _Bienvenida, Quinn- _ la saludó la mujer aún con su mentón en el hombro de la rubia y acariciándole la espalda con cariño- _ Estábamos esperándote- _continuó cuando se separaron y escondiendo sus manos bajo aquella larga túnica blanca, como siempre solía hacerlo- _Tu padre nos dijo que llegarías más temprano- _

\- _Si, lo sé y lo siento, hermana. Mi camioneta no funcionó de la manera que deseaba- _

\- _Está bien, niña. Ven, vamos a recorrer el lugar, a conocerlo y a presentarte- _la incentivó la mujer guiándola por la espalda e ingresando al lugar.

Quinn le sonrió y leyó una última vez el letrero que yacía arriba de la puerta de entrada:

CONVENTO SANTA CLARA- de Columbus, Ohio.

* * *

Rachel enredó sus dedos en su abrigo y lo llevó a su nariz; inhalando por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible:

\- _Quinn- _ suspiró cerrando sus ojos y recordando a la rubia que la había regresado a casa- _Malditamente hermosa…. ¡Santana!- _ gritó al abrir una de las puertas y llamando a su amiga- _ Santana, ya estoy aquí….¡Ey! ¿qué no escuchas cuando te hablan?- _

\- _¿Tienes que hacer esto?- _ le reclamó aquella morena en su cama, en medio de dos mujeres más y cubiertas apenas por una ligera sábana transparente- _ Por dios, Rachel ¿qué demonios te pasó? ¡Estás vendada y tienes sangre en tu ropa!_

\- _Lo encontré- _ dijo sin embargo Rachel quitando un sobre marrón tras su espalda. Santana se envolvió con rapidez y de un salto llegó a ella, completamente sorprendida-

\- _Prometiste que no ibas a volver, Berry. Por eso estás así…. ¿es en serio? ¿Lo tienes?- _

\- _ Es en serio, lo tengo- _ replicó Rachel dando media vuelta y abandonando la habitación con una sonrisa- _Y empezamos cuando quieras- _

* * *

****Bueno, queridas lectoras, nos reencontramos más rapido al final de lo que esperaba pero tengo tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y dije ¿por qué no? Me parece que es algo distinto, y tal vez a alguien le parezca interesante. El fic será AU , por supuesto y en un en tiempo bastante antiguo también. ****

****Si les gusta, continúo la historia aunque apenas tiene 3 caps escritos. Lo demás solo son ideas encaminadas, se podria decir. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer. ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ********¡Saludos! ****


	2. Desde albedríos y condenas

Cap II: "Desde albedríos y condenas"

\- _"…y nadie, nadie salvará tu alma más que nuestro Creador. Es un proceso difícil de asimilar, difícil de creer y más aún de sobrellevar. Pero a veces pensamos mucho en nuestro cuerpo y no en lo que realmente nos hace caminar por esta vida…." _

\- _Él es el padre Alonso- _ le informó la hermana superiora a Quinn y señalando con velocidad al hombre. La rubia estaba recorriendo el último lugar que le quedaba por conocer: la Iglesia- _Suele dar misa muy temprano. Luego de su desayuno- _ continuó Amelia, como realmente era su nombre- _ La Iglesia es el único rincón que tenemos acceso todo el día y a cualquier hora- _

\- _Entiendo- _

\- _Y dime, Quinn… ¿cómo has pasado tu primera noche aquí?- _

\- _Oh, bueno…estaba algo nerviosa, ansiosa en realidad pero fue muy agradable. Reconfortante- _ agregó la rubia con rapidez y observando desde la puerta, a lo lejos, al sacerdote que continuaba con su desempeño-

\- _Pero el lugar, hija ¿esperabas algo más? ¿Pasaste frío? Las habitaciones de arriba suelen ser algo heladas y el viento que ingresa bajo las ventanas apaga los calefactores- _

\- _No, no. Ha sido todo realmente cómodo, gracias. No hay nada de qué preocuparse- _

\- _Bueno, ya sabes, ante cualquier cosa me avisas. Estoy a tu cargo hasta que tu tiempo aquí tenga fecha de inicio ¿Estás nerviosa por eso?- _ le preguntó la mujer y Quinn giró a verla: lo estaba sí. Pero lo deseaba también y con más ímpetu aún-

\- _Tal vez un poco- _

\- _En la cocina tenemos una ficha con horarios- _ comenzó la mujer dando media vuelta y caminando a lo largo de todo un pasillo- _ Por la mañana cierto grupo debe preparar el desayuno, otro el almuerzo y no debes dejar pasar la hora más importante. La siesta. El momento en que todas nos reunimos para nuestra oración de las 15- _

\- _Entiendo, si. Lo leeré en un momento- _

\- _Cada viernes solo cuatro de ustedes saldrán al pueblo para realizar las compras necesarias. Irán rotando porque afuera, en el terreno tras nuestra casa, el resto deberá cosechar lo que el clima y tiempo disponga- _

\- _Si, Amanda me dijo algo anoche- _ murmuró Quinn refiriéndose a su compañera de cuarto. La chica era dos años menor que ella y no paró de hablarle hasta que el sueño la venció. A Quinn le pareció simpática y completamente confiable-

\- _¿Sabes cocinar, Quinn?- _

\- _Algunos platos. La pasta, sobretodo- _

\- _Es suficiente por el momento, aprenderás lo demás con el tiempo. Tu padre me dijo que te gusta la lectura- _

\- _Me fascina. Cada libro es aprendizaje y el aprendizaje ayuda a la personalidad ¿no le parece?- _

\- _Me parece. Y mucho ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?- _

\- _Estaba leyendo en casa a Ana Frank y algunos poemas de Franz Hessel. Lo considero…- _

\- _No vuelvas a repetir tales nombres aquí dentro- _ la calló la mujer deteniéndose bruscamente pero sin girar a verla- _ no mezclamos la religión con la política ni el gobierno y evitamos cualquier tipo de relación- _

\- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó Quinn retomando su andar tras los pasos de la mujer-

\- _Tenemos una biblioteca, al lado de mi oficina. Puedes tomar libros por la tarde- _

\- _Claro. Gracias- _

\- _Recuerda que a las 20 debes estar en tu habitación. Contamos con un guardia de seguridad que recorre los alrededores y durante la noche vigila unas horas desde la entrada. Ante cualquier duda o sospecha me lo haces saber y se lo informaré- _

\- _Entendido, si- _ asintió Quinn con una sonrisa y estaba por preguntar algo cuando tanto ella como la mujer comenzaron a escuchar gritos y un escándalo provenir desde afuera- _¿Qué es ese alboroto?- _

\- _Ya lo puedo imaginar- _ aseguró Amelia caminando con enojo hacia la entrada y con Quinn siguiéndola de cerca-

* * *

\- _Tenemos 15 monedas de 2 marcos y apenas 3 billetes. Esto está cada vez peor, Rachel- _

\- _Podemos cambiarlas. Sabes que a Albert le conviene, ese maldito alemán jamás progresará- _

\- _¿Y quedarnos con los sucres? ¿Y cómo demonios vamos a usarlos? ¡No podemos viajar siempre solo por un poco de comida!- _ gritó Santana golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie, arrojando las monedas y oyendo caer algunas- _ Estoy cansándome, Rachel. Esos estúpidos religiosos solo nos ven la cara de idiotas- _

\- _Siempre tenemos otra opción. Te dije que empezaríamos cuando quisieras. Solo debemos ir a la casa de ese imbécil y quitarle lo que nos pertenecen. No tomé sus datos por nada, Santana- _

\- _No voy a perderte otra vez, no digas eso. Solo debemos ir y reclamar nuestros derechos- _

\- _Vamos, entonces. Sabes que ya no tengo nada qué perder- _

\- _¿Y Elena? ¿Quién se quedará con ella?- _ preguntó Santana tomando su abrigo y siguiendo con la mirada a Rachel hacer lo mismo-

\- _Le di su medicamento hace un momento. Solo estoy esperando que reaccione a el….Sería muy oportuno que lo hiciera mientras no estamos ¿no crees?- _ ironizó la morena abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso primero a Santana-

\- _Y luego dices que no tienes nada qué perder- _

Abandonaron la pequeña casa que ambas compartían desde pequeñas y caminaron fingiendo distracción hasta la parada de ómnibus; donde esperaron que el mismo pasara a su lado y terminaron colgándose del barandal trasero.

Santana se quitó la boina unos segundos y saludó con coquetería a las jovencitas de los asientos más cercanos, logrando que rieran avergonzadas y murmuraran sobre ella. Rachel, en cambio, recostó su cuerpo de espalda a los pasajeros y encendió un cigarrillo, observando hacia afuera calle tras calle pasar frente a sus ojos.

Escucharon unas campanas de Iglesia sonar y, cuando el transporte descendió apenas la velocidad, lo abandonaron de un salto.

\- _Podríamos entrar y tomar su diezmo mientras rezan - _

\- _Es buena idea. O llegar a la oficina de Amelia, a esta hora nadie nos verá- _ propuso Rachel caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos y subiendo unos escalones de entrada.

Ambas voltearon a ver si alguien las observaba y finalmente ingresaron.

\- _¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- _ las detuvo nuevamente aquel muchacho. Sostuvo a ambas por los hombros y las obligó a caminar hacia atrás-

\- _¡Tú! Qué crees qué… ¡Quítame las manos de encima!- _ lo empujó Santana. Pero él tomó ambos brazos de la chica y de un empujón la arrojó a la vereda-

\- _¡Eres un imbécil!- _ gritó Rachel pero él pasó a su lado con esposas en mano y directo a Santana- _Dios, no… ¡Santana, vete! _

\- _¿Qué? No te dejaré aquí….- _

\- _ ¡Que te largues!- _ continuó Rachel corriendo hasta ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie para que lo hiciera. Santana dio un pequeño salto y finalmente corrió, alejándose de allí completamente- _ Solo vengo a….- _

\- _A nada, Rachel, siempre traes problemas- _ la calló el muchacho tomando su muñeca izquierda con brusquedad y juntándola a su espalda- _ Estoy harto de ti, ¡harto!- _ terminó esposándola y pegándola a su hombro con violencia-

\- _Carajo, Brody, al menos no las ajustes tanto esta vez- _

\- _¿Esta vez? ¿Qué no las ajuste tanto esta vez?- _ se burló él llevándola hacia su automóvil policial- _ Eso me pediste la otra vez y la anterior a esa. Y todas las otras veces- _

\- _Me cago en tu madre, eres un idiota- _ escupió Rachel cuando él la recostó de un golpe contra el capó del coche-

\- _Si dices esas cosas, solo me encantarás más, Rachel- _ jugó Brody separando las piernas de la morena y palpándolas con lentitud- _Quédate quieta- _

\- _¡No traigo nada! _

\- _¡Que te quedes quieta!- _ la inmovilizó él con un golpe en sus costillas y la morena terminó cediendo, recostando su mejilla derecha sobre el frío automóvil- _ E iré por tu amiga esta noche- _

\- _Si te acercas a Santana te mataré- _

\- _No me amenaces ¿o quieres eso también en tu historial?- _

\- _No tengo un historial, imbécil- _

\- _¿No? ¿Y qué mierda hacías en las afueras de Lima ayer? ¿Rondando la cabaña de mi padre? _

\- _Eres un idiota ¿ahora me sigues?-_ forcejeó Rachel inútilmente-

\- _Draco reconoció tu perfume- _ susurró él contra el oído de la morena y haciendo referencia al perro de su padre- _¿Vas a seguir con eso? Podrían darte años en la cárcel por robar archivos de políticos. Debes enterrar el pasado ya, Rachel- _

\- _Púdrete- _

\- _¡Señor Weston!- _ escuchó Rachel la insoportable voz de la hermana superiora del lugar. La monja que solía pasear por el pueblo predicando y a la que ella nunca le abría la puerta de su casa- _ ¿Qué está sucediendo?- _ la oyó más cerca pero no iba a girar a verla-

\- _Lo de siempre, hermana. Rachel Berry queriendo problemas- _

\- _¿Rachel?- _ la llamó la mujer pero ella la ignoró- _ Estoy hablándote, voltea- _

\- _Dígale que me las quite y la veré- _ pidió la morena-

\- _Sabes que no podemos hacerlo- _ siguió la mujer y Rachel rodó los ojos- _ pero si lo haces, si me ves a la cara, le diré al comisario que antes de las 22 te saque- _

\- _Nunca lo hace- _ aseguró la morena y la mujer suspiró con molestia-

\- _Dije que voltees, Rachel Berry. Ahora- _

\- _¿Rachel Berry?- _ escuchó la morena otra voz y al instante su rostro giró y su cuerpo se enderezó con rapidez- _ ¿Rachel?- _

\- _¿La conoce?- _

\- _¿Quinn?- _ preguntó asombrada Rachel e intentando caminar hacia ella. Pero Brody la retuvo con fuerzas y volvió a golpearla contra su coche-

\- _¿Puede si quiera tratarla bien?- _ elevó la voz la rubia llegando a él y alejándolo de un empujón- _ Es una mujer- _

\- _Señorita Fabray- _ intervino la hermana superiora con notable enojo- _ Ese no es el comportamiento que debiera presentar. El señor Weston solo está haciendo su trabajo- _

\- _No estoy discutiéndole eso, hermana. Lo siento. Pero es inaceptable el trato que está dándole a esta muchacha- _

\- _Esta muchacha es una delincuente- _ dijo Brody-

\- _Y tú un idiota- _ murmuró Rachel hacia él-

\- _¡Suficiente!- _ gritó la mujer y haciéndole una seña al chico- _ Llévesela, es su caso después de todo- _ ordenó girando y regresando por sus pasos-

\- _¿A dónde se la llevan?- _ preguntó Quinn caminando al lado de la mujer pero volteando repetida veces hacia Rachel-

\- _A la cárcel- _

\- _¿Qué?- _

\- _Pero estará fuera en unas horas, como siempre. Y ese no debería ser problema de usted, señorita Fabray. Aquí la seguridad está a cargo del joven Weston. Ni usted ni las demás pueden intervenir- _terminó perdiéndose en el interior de la gran casa pero Quinn se detuvo en la puerta-

Volteó y observó el coche alejarse y la mirada de Rachel Berry sobre ella: desde el asiento de atrás, aquella morena le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a través del parabrisas y sus ojos apenas parecían parpadear-

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, siguiendo finalmente los pasos de Amelia cuando ella la llamó.

\- _No quiero aquí dentro ni de su parte algún acto de rebeldía, señorita Fabray ¿está entendiéndome?- _ preguntó la mujer entre dientes y Quinn asintió apenas con su cabeza- _ No creo que a su padre le agrade saber ciertas cosas. Y para evitar cualquier comportamiento inadecuado, no se acerque a Rachel Berry. Es un problema para todos- _

\- _ ¿De qué habla? La chica está en la cárcel ahora ¿no es así?- _

\- _Y le dije que en unas horas la sacarán. Pero además, viene cada tarde de martes. Ayuda en la cosecha. Necesita el dinero y supongo que es eso por lo que ha venido a reclamar hoy- _

\- _No entiendo- _

\- _No debe entender nada, en realidad. Solo manténgase alejada de ella- _

* * *

Rachel apretó contra su mano una pequeña pelota y la arrojó luego contra la pared frente a ella; encerrándola nuevamente entre sus dedos cuando regresó en un rebote: Santana tenía razón, las cosas se estaban complicando y no podían darse el lujo de volver a estar abajo.

Sacudió unas gotas de agua que caían desde el techo directo a su pantalón y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, tras ella, al escuchar alguien acercarse.

\- _¿Estás divirtiéndote?- _ le preguntó aquel guardia de seguridad con burla y Rachel solo lo miró sin ganas, ignorando su presencia- _Pagaron tu fianza. Lárgate de aquí- _dijo Brody abriendo su celda y ella se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo del piso y pasando a su lado- _ Si debo encerrarte una vez más, te daré libertad bajo fianza, Rachel. Y sabes que allí se acabaría tu miserable vida ¿me estás escuchando?- _

\- _No eres juez. Solo un patético guardia que si no fuera por mí, jamás tomarías un preso. Imbécil- _ terminó Rachel caminando hacia la salida y encontrándose con un abrazo de Santana- _ No deberías haber pagado…Se acabó el dinero ¿cierto?- _ preguntó finalmente afuera y su amiga asintió-

\- _Creo que…aunque nos arriesguemos…tienes razón, Rachel. Debemos ir a Lima y exigir lo nuestro. Lo de nuestros padres. Lo necesitamos. Elena lo necesita- _

\- _El jueves saldrá un tren de carga directo a Allen. Debemos tomarlo luego de la segunda parada para que mezclarnos no sea un problema… ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?- _

\- _ Pero a mi manera, Rachel. No quiero más condenas para ninguna – _ dijo Santana deteniendo sus pasos y obligando a su amiga también-

\- _Pero…._

\- _A mi manera o no lo haremos- _ aseguró Santana y Rachel infló su pecho con ganas de golpearla-

\- _Será una perdida de tiempo, entonces- _

\- _Entonces iré sola- _ masculló Santana retomando su caminata-

\- _No te dejaré sola allí, es un maldito nido de serpientes. Iré contigo- _

\- _Está bien, como quieras- _

\- _Deja de hacerte la fuerte solo porque tienes descendencia latina. No eres ruda- _ bromeó Rachel-

\- _Cierra la boca- _

\- _Sabes que tengo razón….Muero de hambre- _ susurró la morena al pasar por un bar y oliendo el agradable aroma de una cena caliente- _Hay una panadería a dos manzanas- _ propuso observando a su amiga y la latina rodó los ojos-

\- _Está bien…haré guardia y tienes dos minutos, Rachel. Tomas lo justo y nos largamos- _

Y fue inclusive mejor. Noventa segundos le tardó a Rachel empaquetar unas varillas de pan y algunas masas para el desayuno al día siguiente.

Abandonaron el lugar finalmente cuando el ladrido de un perro alertó su presencia y corrieron sin mirar atrás, desapareciendo de allí totalmente.

* * *

****Otro cap queridas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. Antes que nada, como lo habrán notado en este cap sobre todo, es una historia distinta, creo, a otras por la temática entonces quería aclarar que lo hago porque me parece interesante, no para tocar un tema especifico por lo que espero nadie lo vaya a tomar como una falta de respeto o esas cosas. ****

****Gracias a quienes leen y comentan, es muy agradable realmente. ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( de lo contrario el final sería SOLO con los originales. Y eso no incluye a Blaine ni a Sam) ********¡Saludos! ****


	3. Desde Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray

Cap III: "Desde Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray"

Rachel disparó dos veces en la pierna de aquel ex militar alemán y apuntó luego su cabeza. Cuando el gatillo se movió apenas, el hombre alzó sus manos rindiéndose y la morena lo observó todo a su alrededor. Dejaría que muriera desangrado si por ella fuera.

\- _¡Carajo, Rachel!- _ llegó Santana agitada hasta ella y con un bolso en su hombro- _ ¿Pero qué demonios te había advertido?...Tenemos que irnos, seguramente ya avisaste a todos… ¡Muévete!- _

La latina tomó su mano y la arrastró lejos de aquella oficina donde, apenas cruzaron la puerta, aquel hombre susurró algo más con la sangre brotando de su boca aún:

\- _Eres una Berry…estás dentro de nuestro mapa. La gente como yo, borra a personas como tú. No al revés- _ terminó él y la morena lo observó unos segundos. Hasta que Santana volvió a jalarla y nuevamente se encontraron corriendo por sus vidas-

Aligeraron el paso hasta llegar a las vías del tren que las regresaría a casa. El lugar era desértico a su alrededor y esta vez colarse entre los tripulantes, iba a ser un poco más difícil.

Santana arrojó el bolso al piso y se pasó la mano por la cara; aumentando su preocupación y quitando algo del sudor.

\- _Aún no entiendes el término, lo haremos a mi manera ¿cierto?- _ le reclamó a Rachel caminando en círculos pero señalándola- _ Irán a buscarnos, Rachel. Ésta vez lo harán ¡Pero por qué haces todo siempre tan complicado! Debería dispararte también para que veas de que se trata- _

\- _Él fue quien se llevó a papá- _murmuró la morena y Santana se detuvo abruptamente- _Tiene un archivo, en su escritorio y lleva la cuenta de los rehenes que cargó en su tren. Y coincide con la misma fecha en la que mi padre desapareció. Posiblemente el tuyo estaba ahí también-_

\- _Eso no nos dice nada-_

\- _¡Ese día solo salió un tren, Santana!- _

\- _¡Si lo matas, hubieses hecho lo mismo que él con tu padre!-_

\- _¡Al demonio con eso! Dije que la iba a encontrar, se lo prometí a Elena y voy a hacerlo- _

\- _Debería golpearte- _ escupió la latina arrojándose a ella y tomándola del cuello de su camisa, lanzándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella- _ Ellos son un maldito ejercito y tú una idiota ¡Solo una! Mantén tu boca cerrada y tus manos quietas. Debes estar viva para cumplir con esa promesa- _

Cuando Rachel sintió su cabeza golpear contra la arena, su rostro gesticuló y Santana finalmente la soltó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella.

\- _¿Dónde está ese maldito tren?- _

El sonido del transporte se oyó casi diez minutos después, por lo que Santana corrió al lado del último vagón y arrojó su bolso antes de subir y ayudar a Rachel hacer lo mismo.

Se acomodaron contra una carga de paja y viajaron la primera hora en silencio.

\- _Deberías cambiarte esa camisa, no puedes llegar al pueblo de esa manera- _

\- _No va a morir. Utilicé la pólvora solo para rozarlo y la sangre era del golpe que le di antes en el rostro- _ murmuró Rachel observando a su amiga y la latina asintió lentamente, incentivándola a que continúe- _ Pero deseaba hacerlo. Dijo que papá era el…el típico judío que obedecía, soñando que iba a salir de allí. Y dijo que lo vió morir de hambre. Los últimos seis días que lo vió dijo que pesaba menos que una migaja de pan. Y la mañana en que debía trabajar en la carga, ya no despertó- _

\- _No debes torturarte con eso. Él lo hizo y ustedes están aquí ¿no?...Mejor olvidemos eso- _dijo Santana abriendo el bolso y buscando algo dentro- _ Aquí dentro debe haber una camiseta… ¡Lo ves! Toma- _ terminó arrojándole una camisa color blanca y Rachel se cambió con rapidez-

\- _¿Y que más hay?- _

\- _Uhm…jarros, algunas joyas que había en las habitaciones de arriba y ropa….Esto es para ti- _ murmuró entregándole una carpeta de papel duro y color amarilla. Rachel la abrió y encontró cientos de fotografías- _ Tiene que estar tu padre en alguna- _

\- _Y aquí está- _ susurró la morena observando una en particular. La dobló justo al medio y la guardó dentro de su pantalón- _ Eran demasiados- _ continuó al mirar el resto de imágenes y ver la cantidad de hombres con ropa a rayas y un gorro igual sobre su cabeza- _ ¿Y esto?- _

\- _¿Qué es?- _

\- _Es él-_ murmuró refiriéndose al ex militar que acababan de visitar- _ y está acompañado de todo su ejército- _dijo Rachel volteando la foto y leyendo los nombres- _ Sebastian Müler, Lutz Thiele, Klaus Putzer y Russel Fabray- _

\- _Seguro estarán todos muertos. Deja eso ya. La próxima parada es la nuestra….Lima es un asco- _ aseguró Santana cuando se arrojaron minutos después y caminaban rumbo a casa- _No recordaba que fuera tan fea- _

\- _Eres una idiota- _ rió Rachel porque ambas solo habían nacido en ese pueblo. Pero cuando la situación económica- social comenzó en declive, ambas familias se mudaron a Columbus y desde allí se han quedado- _ Oye, encárgate de la medicina de Elena. Tengo que ir con Amelia, por la cosecha- _

\- _Pero hoy es jueves- _

\- _El martes no asistí y la maldita vieja no quiere que pierda el día- _

\- _¿Te veo allá luego?- _

\- _No te preocupes, será poco trabajo hoy. Quédate en casa y desásete de eso- _ dijo Rachel apuntando el bolso. Lo más probables era que terminaran vendiéndoselo a Albert, aquel alemán que llegó tras finalizada la guerra y tenía una tienda de compra y ventas de elementos originarios de su país-

\- _Está bien. Cuídate y te veo para la cena- _ terminó Santana despidiéndose y bajando por una de las largas calles. Rachel la observó hasta desaparecer y dio media vuelta, lamentándose que el ómnibus acabara de pasar y que su cansancio no le permitiera correr tras el.

Escondió las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, pateando durante todo el camino una pequeña piedra y llegando finalmente a su destino.

* * *

Quinn tragó saliva con nervios y asintió ante la orden que acababan de darle: estaba de pie, en una larga fila con el resto de sus compañeras y oyendo lo que la hermana superiora del lugar decía.

Era su primer día en ese trabajo y, aunque conocía algo de las granjas, realmente quería salir de allí; prefería estar lastimando sus rodillas en aquellas eternas oraciones y no exponerse al sol de ese calor.

Tomó el rastrillo que Amelia le tendió y enredó allí un momento sus dedos: atrás habían quedado esas sensaciones de libertad y debía ahora vivir otra realidad. Comprometiéndose con ella y siguiendo dentro de ella.

La mujer las separó en dos grupos y a ella le tocó el sector de cultivo casi al fondo de la granja y solo con seis muchachas más. Debía sembrar todas las semillas que había dentro de la pequeña bolsa de tela que colgaba de su cuello y antes del anochecer.

Amelia finalmente las dejó solas, advirtiéndoles que regresaría una hora después, pasada las 18 y esperaba que el trabajo estuviese cumplido.

\- _Es la primera vez que lo haces ¿no es así?- _ le preguntó una jovencita que no parecía tener más de 15 años. Quinn le sonrió y asintió con vergüenza- _ Soy Susan, llevo tres años aquí ya. Te acostumbrarás- _

\- _Soy Quinn ¿Qué sembrarás?- _

\- _Tomates, como siempre- _ masculló la chica- _ ¿Y tú?- _

\- _Zanahorias. Solo debo arrojarlas y ya… ¿verdad?- _

\- _Si, espárcelas bien y en unas diez semanas las cosecharás- _ se coló Amanda, su compañera de cuarto que pasaba con regadera en mano- _ Oh dios, ahí viene- _ murmuró la chica y Quinn volteó hacia el portón de entrada; la hermana Amelia acababa de irse, no podía regresar tan pronto- _ Es tan hermosa- _ terminó la joven y la rubia entendió por quién lo decía: Rachel Berry cargaba su abrigo en el hombro derecho y descendía por una pequeña cumbre mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Quinn entrecerró los ojos, parecía tan despreocupada que eso solo servía para hacer suspirar más a Amanda-

\- _¿Por qué dices eso? No deberías decirlo, en realidad- _ murmuró Quinn regresando a su trabajo-

\- _Nadie está aquí por deseo propio, rubia- _ dijo otra muchacha en la fila de al lado- _ Asique los comentarios, los decimos mientras ninguna superiora nos escuche- _

\- _Señoritas- _ llegó la morena finalmente a ellas y recostándose contra el alambrado del otro lado-

\- _Buenas tardes, Rachel- _ saludaron todas casi a coro y Quinn pudo distinguir ese tono de jóvenes enamoradas y encaprichadas con algo en misma cantidad. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con lo suyo-

\- _Se ven guapas el día de hoy ¿han almorzado verduras?- _ preguntó Rachel y todas asintieron en una risa avergonzada- _ que bien. Oye Susan, eso es muy pesado. Te ayudo- _ terminó la morena arrojando su cigarrillo y colándose hacia el otro lado, llegando a la muchacha más pequeña del lugar- _ ¿Cómo estás hoy?- _

\- _Muy bien. No limpiaré los baños, ayer me he portado de maravilla- _

\- _Me parece perfecto, peque. Así debes seguir- _ la incentivó Rachel terminando el trabajo por ella, mientras Susan buscaba otra regadera-

Quinn estiró su rastrillo y accidentalmente golpeó contra el de Rachel. Se disculpó apenas por lo bajo pero la morena volvió a chocarlos. Y con intención. Dos veces seguidas.

\- _¿Disculpa? ¿Sucede algo?- _

\- _A decir verdad si- _dijo Rachel fingiendo seriedad y acercándose a ella- _ generalmente cuando alguien llega a un lugar y saluda, lo mínimo que espera es que le devuelvan el respeto ¿no te parece?- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Todas me saludaron hace un momento. Todas menos tú- _

\- _Lo siento- _ironizó Quinn tomando unas semillas con brusquedad y esparciéndola en el hoyo que había hecho- _ Buenas tardes, Rachel Berry- _

\- _Eso está mejor. Mucho mejor. Buenas tardes, Quinn- _ bromeó la morena con una reverencia a lo que las demás rieron y la rubia se mordió el labio, intentando ocultar su diversión- _ Eres la nueva asique- _ murmuró la morena llegando a ella y deteniéndose a su lado- _ ¿cómo estás?- _

Quinn giró su rostro y la observó un momento; el tono de su voz parecía realmente importarle. Se pasó una mano por la frente y finalmente respondió.

\- _Bien. Bien, de hecho. Si- _

\- _Me queda claro ¿qué siembras?- _

\- _Zanahorias- _

\- _Debes separar las semillas por unos centímetros. No deben juntarse y riegas la tierra antes de volver a taparlas. Y mantenla siempre húmeda. En unas diez o doce semanas las cosecharás- _

\- _Gracias, no tenía ni idea de todo eso- _

\- _Ya aprenderás. Cada siembra será algo distinto y con el tiempo serás una excelente granjera…deberías usar sombrero la próxima vez. El sol en este horario te matará- _

\- _Si, gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. De igual manera, tú no traes uno- _ replicó Quinn con una sonrisa y Rachel rió, agachando su cabeza y alzándola luego junto con una ceja-

\- _Entonces cuando regrese la próxima semana, deberás traer dos. Uno para ti y otro para mi- _

\- _Mmm, veré que puedo hacer…¿Has lavado tu abrigo?- _ preguntó Quinn al verla dejándolo sobre el alambrado-

\- _Aún no, tiene algo así como…tu olor aún- _ dijo Rachel y la rubia abrió la boca, cerrándola al instante y sin saber qué contestar. La morena se aclaró la garganta y tomó la regadera que Susan le alcanzaba-

Quinn la observó regar la tierra y luego a sus futuras zanahorias. Rachel acabó el trabajo y le regaló una sonrisa antes de alejarse por más agua y ayudar a las demás.

La rubia la miró unos minutos y luego parpadeó varias veces, notando que ya no tenía semillas por lo que su trabajo estaba ya terminado.

Finalmente todas descansaron a un costado, bajo una refrescante sombra y turnándose la única manguera del lugar para mojar su rostro y beber hasta que Amelia llegara por ellas.

Quinn alzó la vista al cielo y dedujo que aún faltaba al menos unos quince minutos para dejar el lugar y volver al interior del convento. Por lo tanto se alejó de sus compañeras y acomodó con rapidez las herramientas que habían utilizado.

Arrojó tres rastrillos a la vez sobre un montón de paja y regresó sobre sus pasos. No pudo evitar detenerse y clavar sus ojos en Rachel, que estaba recostada contra un árbol y nuevamente con un cigarrillo.

Mucho menos pudo controlar sus pies que ya la llevaban hasta ella.

\- _Deberías de saber que eso te matará- _ murmuró frente a ella y señalando el tabaco-

\- _Pues si, algo me matará en algún momento- _

\- _El trabajo ya está terminado ¿por qué sigues aquí?- _

\- _Amelia debe pagarme- _

\- _Entiendo, supongo que llegará en un momento- _

\- _Ojalá que no…. ¿ya conoces todo el lugar?- _

\- _Lo suficiente, en realidad. Las habitaciones, la granja, la Iglesia- _

\- _Si, interesante pero me refiero a todo lo que rodea esto. Los alrededores. Hay como otro mundo tras aquellos arboles- _ dijo Rachel apagando el cigarrillo y señalando unos pinos a metros de ellas. Demasiados para Quinn- _ Hay un pequeña cascada tras ellos que termina en arroyo- _

\- _Eso debe ser hermoso- _

\- _Lo es en realidad ¿Quieres conocerlo?- _

\- _Oh yo…si, me encantaría pero…-_

\- _Amelia te ha dicho que te mantengas alejada de mi ¿cierto?- _

\- _Si, ella…me ha pedido eso, en realidad- _

\- _¿Y le obedecerás? ¿Quieres mantenerte alejada de mi?- _

Quinn sintió una pequeña gota de sudor caer por el costado de su cabeza e instintivamente la quitó de un manotazo. Apretó sus labios y suspiró, esquivando la mirada de Rachel y descubriendo a la hermana superiora caminar hacia la granja.

La morena volteó su rostro y siguió la línea de su mirada. Se observaron unos segundos y Rachel terminó alejándose del árbol para tomar su abrigo.

\- _Ve con las demás- _ le ordenó la morena- _ No quiero darte problemas…Oye, pero Quinn- _ la retuvo cuando la rubia ya caminaba hacia sus compañeras- _ ¿me dejarás que te lleve a recorrer el lugar? - _

Quinn no respondió.

Solo se quedaron mirándose nuevamente a la distancia y terminó sonriendo luego, logrando que la morena lo hiciera también.

Rachel alzó su mano y Quinn la imitó en un saludo de despedida.

La morena rodeó la granja desde el lado contrario y finalmente se encontró con algunas monjas a su llegada.

Quinn en cambio se detuvo al lado de Amanda, excusándose que llegaba de lavar sus manos.

Cuando Amelia se paró frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle, Quinn asentía a sus palabras pero observó de reojo la partida de Rachel Berry.

_"No" _ se respondió mentalmente a la pregunta que la morena le había hecho.

Posiblemente no iba a poder mantenerse alejada de ella.

* * *

****Otro cap, queridas/os lectoras /es. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Espero que les vaya gustando.****

****PKN150: En 1950 está situada. Rachel y Santana son amigas. Gracias por leer y comentar! ****

****Pia: No tengo ni idea cada cuanto actualizaré porque lo hago a medida que avance o escriba el cap. Gracias por leer! ****

****Farfadette12: Elena es la esposa de Rachel...Neh, es broma jaja. En unos caps se aclarará. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre! ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (tendríamos sino Rachel Rachel y más Rachel. Santana y Sue porque son los únicos personajes que me gustan) ********¡Saludos! ****


	4. Desde sentimientos y tentaciones

Cap IV: "Desde sentimientos y tentaciones "

No podía creer que solo la había visto tres veces, llevaba solo una semana de conocerla y ya sentía aquel raro y molesto sentimiento de extrañar. Porque era eso. O no. Tal vez solo quería ver su rostro una vez más o escuchar su voz.

Ni siquiera sabía realmente que le pasaba pero tener a Rachel Berry en sus pensamientos en ese momento, era indicio de algo nuevo.

El martes Rachel no estuvo para ayudarla a sembrar rábanos y, por el contrario, los consejos de Amanda para hacerlo no sonaban igual que los de la morena con las zanahorias.

Quinn estiró su brazo y acarició el cristal de su ventana, la lluvia llevaba cayendo por casi dos horas y esperaba porque se detuviera para su salida al pueblo, por las compras de cada viernes.

Estaba algo cansada, aburrida y tenía frío. Pero eran apenas las cinco de la tarde y siempre podía ir a la biblioteca a esa hora, como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos dos días.

Se alejó de la vista hacia afuera y antes de salir tomó su abrigo. Se preguntó si Rachel Berry ya habría lavado el de ella y su propio olor se hubiese quitado. Sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta al salir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con Sara, una de las internas más antiguas y más serias también. Compartía con ella la mesa del almuerzo y jamás la había escuchado hablar, reír o interactuar con las demás.

La chica le habló cuando pasó a su lado y le dijo que se preparara, que la lluvia había descendido considerablemente y el clima era apto para salir en unos minutos. Quinn quiso agradecerle, sonreírle por el gesto pero la muchacha ya había desaparecido en el segundo piso.

Llegó junto a las demás a la cocina y recibió un papel que la hermana superiora le entregó, era la lista de compras en las que se incluía verduras que no cultivaban, costales de harina y frutas.

\- _Probaremos tu responsabilidad- _ le dijo la mujer- _ te encargarás de que nade falte y traerás todo mientras haya. Irás con Amanda, Susan y Sara. Brody las espera afuera, él las dejará en el mercado y aguardará por ustedes…. ¿Qué esperan? Vamos, andando- _

Quinn elevó el cuello de su abrigo y lo abotonó con rapidez. Tomó su bolsa correspondiente y salió tras su compañera de cuarto que parecía ya comandar el grupo.

Afuera, Brody les abrió la puerta de su automóvil policial, un elegante Ford Coupe 1948 y luego les tendió la mano para ayudarlas a no resbalar con el barro ya acumulado en la puerta.

Cuando ella fue la última en subir, el chico la sujetó un momento con fuerzas y cuando volteó a verlo le sonrió. Quinn se zafó con violencia y una vez en su lugar, lo observó por el espejo retrovisor: le pareció sínica y asquerosa por igual la sonrisa que aún le regalaba.

Llegaron casi media hora después y esta vez ella se bajó con rapidez, ignorando la ayuda del chico y caminando con velocidad hacia el interior del lugar. Adentro, se detuvo un momento contra la pared y se sujetó la frente; extrañada aún por aquel simple acto del muchacho que debía cuidarlas de noche.

Se alejó rumbo al vendedor y él le indicó el paso hacia las verduras.

\- _¿Qué te sucedió allá afuera?- _ le preguntó Amanda deteniéndose a su lado y tomando unas berenjenas-

\- _Nada, solo quiero hacer esto rápido- _

\- _¿Es por Brody?- _

\- _¿Qué? No, no entiendo de qué hablas- _

\- _Hizo de las suyas ¿Te tomó la mano con fuerzas y te miró sugestivamente? Es un imbécil, lo hace con cada novicia nueva. Ignóralo- _

\- _¿Él…lo hace con todas?- _

\- _Así es. Es el corderito tierno y suave frente a Amelia pero nosotras lo conocemos. Y no es más que un zorro inmundo- _ dijo Amanda tan fuerte que la hizo reír y a Susan, que estaba en la fila de al lado por carne- _¿Te hizo sentir incómoda?- _

\- _ Bastante- _

\- _Por eso nos gusta Rachel. Y por eso Rachel y él suelen terminar a los golpes- _

\- _¿Rachel Berry? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- _

\- _Es como nuestra defensora- _ suspiró Amanda tomándose el pecho y Quinn la observó un momento: el brillo en sus ojos y la suavidad al hablar de ella estaban comenzando a asustarla- _ Ella conoce lo patán que es y él dice que conoce una Rachel que nosotras no- _

\- _Nos da igual eso- _ se coló Susan-

\- _Rachel ha intentado ponerlo en su lugar cuando hablamos con ella o lo ha comentado con Amelia. Pero es obvio que no le cree- _

\- _Pero… ¿Brody se ha sobrepasado realmente con alguna?- _ preguntó Quinn en un susurro; haciendo que por primera vez Sara la observara. Amanda y Susan notaron la mirada de la chica y se aclararon la garganta con rapidez-

\- _No….Termina con eso, Quinn e iremos a la panadería- _ masculló su compañera de cuarto cargando algo con rapidez y alejándose hacia Augusto, el italiano dueño de todo el mercado.

* * *

Quinn tocó la vitrina y señaló todas las masas y clases de pan que llevaría; la mujer que las atendía no dejaba de sonreírles, parecía que sobrepasaba los 70 años y así mismo se movía con agilidad.

Compraron también dos costales de harina para su propia producción de pan sin sal que vendían algunas tardes de sábado y finalmente su trabajo en el pueblo estaba hecho.

Quinn caminó hacia el automóvil y estaba con la manija en la mano cuando Rachel Berry apareció caminando con su típica despreocupación y su abrigo en el hombro. Le pareció raro verla sin cigarrillo pero quedó encantada con esa imagen.

La morena observaba el piso a cada paso y, cuando alzó su vista para ingresar a la panadería, descubrió el coche y la voz de Amanda. Pero sus ojos se fueron directo hacia ella, buscándola y encontrándola en un cruce de miradas.

Rachel rodeó el auto y acomodó sus brazos en el techo, deteniéndose frente a ella y alzándole las cejas en un divertido saludo. Quinn se mordió el labio y suspiró; tenía la rara sensación de que Rachel Berry estaba moviendo algo en su vida.

\- _¿De compras, señoritas?- _

\- _De compras, si. Pan y algo que llevamos del mercado- _ se adelantó Amanda desde el interior del auto y Rachel le sonrió antes de palmear el techo y finalmente alejarse para llegar a Quinn-

\- _¿Estás a cargo?- _

\- _Si ¿cómo lo sabes?- _ le preguntó Quinn y Rachel señaló la lista aún en su mano- _ Espero hacerlo bien, no quiero problemas- _

\- _No los tendrás. Es algo fácil ¿Y ya han terminado?- _

\- _Si. La harina era lo último que nos quedaba- _

\- _¿Y sabes hacer pan?- _ preguntó Rachel con algo de burla y Quinn no pudo evitar reír. No, no sabía y cuando se lo dijo la morena comenzó a reír con ella- _ Te enseñaré. Te debo un favor y sé de muy buena fuente que Amelia es exigente en la cocina ¿qué dices?- _

\- _Rachel, me gustaría pero…realmente no encuentro cómo podríamos – _

\- _Dile a Amanda que te muestre el cuarto de atrás. Está detrás del granero solo que es algo frío y…- _

\- _Señorita- _ las interrumpió Brody tras bajar del automóvil y llegando a ellas- _ Debemos irnos. Y tiene una orden, no acercarse a Rachel- _

\- _Si nadie le dice a Amelia, nadie lo sabrá- _ dijo la morena –

\- _Ese es el problema, mi trabajo es…- _

\- _Tu trabajo es ser un maldito abriboca, si le cuentas algo a Amelia, realmente te golpearé. Otra vez- _ lo amenazó Rachel y el chico gesticuló con molestia antes de responderle-

\- _Ellas están a mi cargo, ahora Rachel. Vete de aquí o ¿es que acaso extrañas tu celda?- _

\- _Señor Weston, creo que ya todas somos mayores y nadie debería cuidarnos- _ murmuró Quinn observándolo de reojo y regresando su vista a Rachel luego- _Debo irme- _

Tan rápido como lo dijo, la morena llegó a la puerta, le abrió con total amabilidad y le tendió la mano. Quinn no lo dudó, se aferró al agarre y le dio un suave apretón antes de soltarse y acomodarse en el asiento de atrás.

La morena cerró casi en silencio y acomodó su mano abierta en la ventanilla en forma de saludo.

\- _Iré mañana a la venta de pan. No me extrañen- _bromeó colando su cabeza hacia el interior y todas sonrieron. Sin embargo Rachel mantenía sus ojos en Quinn y movió apenas su cabeza en un última despedida hacia ella- _ Cuídense, señoritas….Maneja con cuidado- _ le susurró a Brody casi en tono de advertencia y el chico finalmente encendió el motor, acelerando y alejándose completamente de su vista.

* * *

Pero la venta de pan llevaba ya casi dos horas y no había rastros de Rachel.

Quinn estaba tras una de las mesas, de pie y sonriéndole a cada uno de los que se acercaban en busca de comprar y realmente lo estaba haciendo bien; solo que no podía dejar de recordarse que en una hora ya la exposición terminaría y la morena jamás llegó.

Una niña se acercó por una masa dulce y estaba devolviéndole una moneda de diferencia cuando escuchó a Brody, que se paseaba entre las mesas y degustaba cada masa sin problemas, hablar con la hermana Amelia de Rachel.

Quinn no pudo evitar mover su cabeza y oírlos: el chico dijo que la morena pasaría la noche en su habitual celda porque había tenido un altercado al mediodía en la calle y se encontraba pagando las consecuencias.

La rubia apretó la moneda en su mano y finalmente se la dio la pequeña, quien le sonrió y se alejó de allí con felicidad.

Metió su mano dentro del delantal y tomó del bolsillo un reloj, regalo de su padre cuando cumplió los 15 años y aún lo conservaba: 17: 10. Cincuenta minutos y el lugar comenzaría a desocuparse.

Se acercó a la hermana Amelia y le dijo que no se encontraba bien, posiblemente producto del almuerzo y le pidió unos minutos para recuperarse. Le fueron concedidos.

Corrió hasta su habitación y tomó de debajo de su colchón una bolsa de papel; quitando seis billetes y guardándolos tras su espalda, dentro de su camisa y en la cadera de su vestido.

Regresó al patio delantero y se mezcló entre sus compañeras que llegaban con más fuentes y, cuando descubrió otro tumulto de gente dispuesta a comprar, se cruzó entre ellos y llegó al portón de salida.

Acomodó un momento sus manos allí y volteó hacia atrás: se disculpó mentalmente sin saber con quien y salió de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

* * *

No conocía el pueblo mucho menos dónde estaría la dichosa comisaría pero el chofer del ómnibus le aseguró que la dejaría lo más cerca posible; que solo debía bajar, caminar apenas unas manzanas y el color azul del edificio aparecería por si mismo.

Y así fue.

Quinn quitó nuevamente su reloj y notó que ya eran 17: 35, se supone que en menos de media hora debería estar de regreso pero en ese momento solo tomó la base de su vestido, lo alzó para no pisarlo y corrió hasta el interior del lugar.

Miedo, pánico, vergüenza y todo tipo de sensaciones la invadieron pero continuó avanzando a paso seguro. Llegó hasta el guardia, un hombre de baja estatura, con sobrepeso y que estaba sentado mientras comía una dona y tenía una caja llena al lado.

Quinn acomodó sus brazos en el mostrador alto y llamó su atención. Debió verlo levantarse con dificultad, subir su pantalón y palmear su abdomen pronunciado al llegar a ella.

\- _Buenas tardes, ¿la señorita Rachel Berry está aquí?- _

\- _Supongo, como siempre- _ le dijo él señalando un pasillo a su costado derecho y Quinn asintió- _Oiga, oiga, no puede pasar así como así_\- la detuvo él cuando la rubia intentaba alejarse- _ ¿Es parte de su familia?- _

\- _Pagaré su fianza. Solo dígame cuánto es- _

\- _Está bien, pero debe firmar- _

\- _No, no- _ masculló ella alejando la planilla que el hombre le tendía- _ le daré un billete más si evitamos la firma- _

\- _Dos- _

\- _Está bien, dos- _ se quejó Quinn dejándole la cantidad de dinero suficiente y finalmente atravesando aquel oscuro pasillo.

Se detuvo un momento en el barandal de una escalera e infló su pecho: debía bajar, ya había hecho todo lo demás y no hacerlo sería una perdida de tiempo, dinero y algo más que aún no podía reconocer.

Se acomodó la parte baja de su cabello y descendió los escalones. Allí, al final del pasillo, había una única reja de celda cerrada y dedujo se trataba de la que ocupaba Rachel.

Estaba llegando a ella cuando el guardia pasó a su lado con llave en manos y abrió:

\- _Pagaron tu fianza. Fuera de aquí, Berry- _

\- _¿Quién pago?...Santana no deber…Quinn- _

Y se dejó abrazar por ella.

Rachel se impactó, abrazando su cintura y ella no pudo evitar rodearle los hombros.

Escuchó los pasos del hombre alejarse y sintió el despegue del rostro de Rachel bajo su cuello.

\- _No puedes haber pagado- _

\- _No lo hice. Es un dinero que juntamos entre todas e inclusive la hermana Amelia me envío- _

\- _No puedo creer lo mal que te ves cuando mientes- _ dijo Rachel, logrando que el rostro de Quinn se encendiera y terminaran riendo a la vez- _ No debiste hacerlo, realmente- _

\- _¿Y por qué no? ¿No se supone que es esto lo que haré el resto de mi vida? ¿Ayudar a los demás?...Vamos, toma tu abrigo y salgamos de aquí…¿Estás bien?- _ le preguntó Quinn cuando la morena se estiró hacia el suelo y se tomó las costillas, quejándose del dolor sin miedo-

\- _Si, creo que la caricia de tu camioneta aún duele- _ bromeó Rachel pero la rubia esta vez no río. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura, ayudándola a caminar sin esfuerzos hasta afuera-

\- _Tú también te ves muy mal cuando mientes- _ murmuró Quinn mientras caminaban en la calle-

\- _Es solo un golpe, de verdad. No suelo ser buena hablando y …termino arreglando las cosas a mi manera- _

\- _Eso no es cierto. Conmigo hablas de una manera que pocos lo hacen- _

\- _¿Y es por eso que me has venido a sacar hoy?- _

\- _Tal vez. No me gusta que estés allí dentro, nadie en realidad- _

\- _¿O sea que rescatarás a cada preso que Brody atrape?- _

\- _No dije eso- _ río Quinn y se detuvieron un momento. Donde la morena indicó el camino y lo continuaron sin medir el tiempo- _ Solo que tal vez, no lo sé…podrías evitar meterte en problemas ¿no crees?- _

\- _No, no lo creo. A veces quisiera pero no lo logro- _ susurró Rachel y la rubia la observó unos segundos: parecía sincera y lo mejor era que así se oía. Por lo tanto no podía exigirle más, no estaba en línea de hacerlo tampoco- _ Aquí es- _

\- _¿Vives aquí?- _

\- _Desde que tengo memoria, si-_

Quinn la sostuvo unos momentos más y, sin pensarlo, ingresó con ella a la casa; guiándola hasta un viejo sillón y ayudándola a sentarse allí. Sonrió satisfecha cuando Rachel soltó sus costillas, signo de que dolían menos en esa posición.

\- _¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua?- _

\- _No, estoy bien así, gracias ¿cómo es que estás fuera del convento?- _

\- _¡Rayos! - _ gritó Quinn y quitó otra vez el reloj: tenía menos de diez minutos para regresar o definitivamente iba a conocer la furia de la hermana superiora- _ Tengo que irme- _

\- _Espera, espera…lo siento pero… ¿puedes traerme algo antes de irte?- _

\- _Por supuesto ¿qué necesitas?_

\- _En la cocina, hay una caja arriba de un mueble, con medicamentos. Necesito alcohol y vendas- _ aseguró Rachel abriendo su mano y Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la herida que cruzaba por ella-

\- _Por dios, Rachel- _ masculló corriendo hacia la caja y encontrando todo con rapidez y nervios. Regresó a la morena y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando su mano y separando sus dedos-

\- _Puedo hacerlo. No quiero que tengas problemas. Debes regresar , Quinn- _

\- _Solo serán unos segundos- _ la calló la rubia mojando un trozo de venda y guiándola a la mano- _ Dolerá- _

\- _No es nada a lo que no esté… ¡Carajo! ¡Quinn! Dios…eso, eso dolió- _

\- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó la rubia sonriendo y vendando alrededor de la mano. Cerró con suavidad la palma de Rachel y sostuvo un momento uno de sus dedos entre los de ella; acariciándolo apenas y alejándose cuando la escuchó suspirar- _ estarás bien, solo cuídala y no te metas en problemas… ¿necesitas vendaje en otro lado?- _

\- _No, solo…me limpiaré aquí luego- _ murmuró Rachel pasando su mano sobre el lado derecho de su torso y Quinn miró un momento su camisa; debatiéndose entre marcharse o quedarse y saber que debería hacer las cosas bien. Daba igual, ya estaba llegando tarde de todos modos por lo que unos minutos más no iban a notarse. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la morena, sonriéndole antes de hablarle-

\- _Debes…quitarte la camisa y…y te ayudaré- _

\- _Realmente no quiero darte problemas, Quinn. Lo haré luego- _

\- _Solo serán otros minutos- _

Quinn tomó otro trozo de venda y esta vez la roció apenas con alcohol. Esquivó su mirada cuando Rachel comenzó a desprender los botones pero la regresó cuando la prenda se deslizó por sus hombros, acabando finalmente en el suelo.

Tragó saliva con fuerzas y estiró su brazo, llegando a la piel de la morena y rozándola con la venda.

\- _Lo siento- _susurró al oírla quejarse pero Rachel asintió, permitiéndole continuar-

Se arrastró apenas en el sillón y su rodilla tocó la de la morena. Se miraron y ambos ojos acabaron bajando, deleitándose con la boca entreabierta de la otra y regresando luego a observarse.

Quinn se acercó un poco más cuando Rachel también lo hizo y se mordió el labio cuando la morena tocó su muslo, sosteniendo allí su mano para apaciguar el ardor del alcohol.

La rubia cerró un momento los ojos y los abrió al instante cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y alguien entraba; cerrando y llegando a ellas con la misma fuerza.

* * *

****Otro cap, queridas/os lectoras /es. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Espero que les vaya gustando. Preguntaron si el fic es original o adaptación, no me llaman la atencion las adaptaciones asique mientras pueda, escribiré por mi parte. ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario la srta Michele ya hubiese cantado algo de su propio disco y en dueto faberry, obvio) ********¡Saludos! ****


	5. Desde el destino y sus razones

Cap V: "Desde el destino y sus razones"

Las personas suelen alborotarse, calmarse, congelar su alma o llenarse de nervios cuando alguien roza su mano, acaricia su cuello o le susurra algo contra su oído. Quinn Fabray nunca había vivido esas sensaciones. Sensaciones que sabía solo un tipo de persona puede lograrlo en otra. En alguien como ella.

Nunca las había sentido.

Hasta ahora. Donde Rachel sostenía su mano y aún no quería parecer soltarla a pesar de que ya no estaban solas en ese antiguo sillón.

Quinn podía sentir el frío de sus dedos contemplar el calor de los de Rachel y el magnetismo irresistible que se generaba entre ellos. Quiso soltarse, intentando explicar a quien había llegado lo qué estaba sucediendo pero la morena ejercía algo de fuerza y se lo impedía.

Una chica hablaba cerca de ellas, furiosa, molesta con un tal Albert y Rachel solo hacía muecas divertidas al oírla protestar. Santana, como así la llamó Rachel pretendiendo interrumpirla, lanzó un manotazo a un farol y de repente todo se hizo silencio.

\- _¡Y no puedo creer que mientras esté ocupada haciendo algo de dinero tú estés coqueteando con esta rubia! Que por lo que veo hubiera sido algo más si no llegaba- _ agregó al ver la mano de Rachel en el muslo de Quinn y sus manos casi entrelazadas-

\- _¿Puedes calmarte?- _ preguntó Rachel recogiendo su camisa y poniéndose de pie, colocándosela nuevamente- _Ella es Quinn, es la novicia nueva. Quinn, ella es Santana, una amiga- _

\- _¿Novicia nueva?- _ cortó la latina el posible saludo y llegó hasta ellas con preocupación- _ ¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Rachel? ¿Quieres que nos maten? ¡Dios, que se largue! ¡Ahora!- _

\- _¡Que te calmes, Santana! Estaba en la cárcel y ella pagó mi fianza- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?... Vaya, es la primera que lo hace antes de acostarse contigo- _ ironizó Santana cruzándose de brazos. Quinn acomodó su abrigo y se alejó sin observarlas hasta la puerta-

\- _No digas estupideces- _ murmuró Rachel siguiendo a la rubia- _ Quinn, espera- _

\- _Debo irme, Rachel- _

\- _Pero no puedes llegar así como si nada. Amelia te castigará- _

\- _Da igual eso. No me arrepiento de lo que hice- _

\- _Que esperes, Quinn- _ la detuvo Rachel sujetando su brazo y regresándola cuando intentó marcharse- _ Santana tiene una motocicleta. Te llevará e inventará una excusa para evitarte problemas. No te los mereces- _

\- _No es necesario- _

\- _Porque tampoco lo haré- _ aseguró Santana y Rachel giró a verla, fulminándola con la mirada-

\- _Te debo dos favores ya y aún no te he devuelto ninguno. Permite que haga esto, Quinn. Por favor- _

Quinn observó el rostro de la morena y no pudo evitar sonreír: su gesto casi de imploración y su mano tomando su brazo sin dejar que se aleje pero sin violencia también.

Asintió lentamente y escuchó a Santana bufar y luego desaparecer en la cocina, regresando con un par de llaves.

\- _Que sepas que hace más de un año que no arranca- _ masculló la latina al pasar a su lado y Rachel finalmente soltó el agarre-

\- _No le hagas caso, cuando te conozca mejor te tratará bien. Es así con todos- _

\- _Está bien. Me voy, Rachel. Cuídate por favor- _

\- _Lo haré y haz lo que Santana te ordene. Nadie miente mejor que ella- _

\- _Lo tendré en cuenta- _ susurró la rubia inclinándose y deteniendo su rostro frente a la mejilla de Rachel. Cuando la morena intentó voltear, le dejó un rápido beso y la saludó una última vez con la mano - _ Hasta luego, Rachel- _

La morena la vió salir de su casa y sonrió. Siguió sus pasos, deteniéndose en la vereda y observó su partida hasta que desapareció de su alcance.

\- _Hasta pronto, Quinn- _

* * *

Rachel recibió los cinco billetes correspondientes al trabajo de la cosecha y cuatro monedas de 2 marcos y cerró la palma de su mano, guardando de esa manera el dinero en su abrigo. Elevó su boina en un saludo hacia la hermana superiora y lo sacudió luego hacia atrás mientras caminaba a la salida, despidiéndose de las novicias y recibiendo el mismo entusiasmo.

Terminó de caminar por esa alta pero pequeña cumbre y giró, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado al ver a Quinn desaparecer rumbo al granero.

No lo dudó. Se frotó las manos y las unió luego en su boca para echarse aire caliente de su propio aliento y caminó a paso apresurado hacia la salida.

Cuando llegó a las afueras del convento, se persignó con diversión y de manera incorrecta al ver que Brody no se encontraba aguardando el lugar. Rodeó el sitio por el lado derecho y se perdió entre los largos y descuidados pastizales, recorriendo un camino que hacía tiempo no seguía y llegando finalmente a un pequeño invernadero.

El espacio era en realidad un pequeño cuarto, algo frío y antiguo, del que ya no había señales de plantas o cultivos como antes se lo utilizaba. Ahora nadie pasaba y registraba por allí algún tipo de actividad.

A excepción de ella. O Amanda o algunas de las internas que solía frecuentar luego de los lazos que formaba con ellas.

Las paredes estaban arruinadas, el techo tenía una gotera y la puerta apenas se arrimaba sin poder cerrarse del todo. Rachel se recostó tras ella y por el espacio entre el marco observó hacia el exterior: Amanda guardaba las regaderas, Susan algunos rastrillos, Sara solo enrollaba la manguera y las demás se encargaban del resto de detalles.

Infló su pecho con algo de melancolía y clavó su mirada en Sara; seguía tan distante y hermosa como cuando la conoció y hablaba con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, Amelia llegaba tras ellas y con más órdenes.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que volvió a ver a Quinn; la chica caminaba con sus manos dentro del delantal y fue la encargada de cerrar el granero. Rachel abandonó apenas el lugar y, después de verificar que nadie la escucharía, llamó en un pequeño chasquido a la rubia:

\- _Pss, Quinn… ¡Quinn!- _ elevó apenas la voz cuando pasó frente a ella y la chica se detuvo de golpe. Quinn miró para todos lados y finalmente corrió con discreción hacia la morena-

\- _Rachel ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías marchado- _

\- _Escuché que Amelia les dará una hora de cada día libre. Jamás había hecho eso ¿cuándo te tocará a ti?- _

\- _Hoy. Me tocará cada martes después del trabajo, por eso me quedé un rato más en el granero y las demás se han ido ya- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _

\- _No puedo mentir, iría contra mis principios- _ aseguró Quinn con el mentón alto pero en un tono divertido. Rachel rió y asintió con su cabeza con felicidad-

\- _Y… ¿en que usarás esos minutos?- _

\- _¿Tú por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué te quedaste?... ¿Por qué acabas de llamarme?- _

Rachel bajó sus ojos y observó los zapatos de la chica frente a ella: solo veía las puntas, bien lustradas y de color marrón. Sabía por qué estaba ahí, quería estar ahí pero no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo Quinn.

Alzó la vista decidida a responder pero la rubia le tomó la mano, le sonrió antes de jalarla y perder a ambas entre aquellos largos pinos que Rachel le había asegurado escondía un paisaje inigualable.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los pastos húmedos ser pisados, el de las hojas acumuladas y la risa de Quinn cada vez que volteaba a verla.

Corrieron agachando la cabeza por momentos, esquivando las ramas y finalmente llegaron a un pequeño acantilado, donde en realidad la diferencia de altura hasta el arroyo era de apenas unos tres metros.

Quinn se acercó lo más posible hasta el inicio de la cascada y se detuvo cuando Rachel le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola hacia atrás y evitándole que continuara:

\- _Ten cuidado- _ susurró la morena contra su oído- _ el agua es clara y la cascada inofensiva pero las piedras son grandes y hay cientos de ellas bajo el arroyo- _

\- _Pero puedo mojar mis pies ¿cierto? - _ preguntó Quinn alejándose y quitándose sus zapatos. Rachel frunció sus cejas y la miró con admiración bajar por un costado y llegar hasta el agua; donde se sentó y sumergió sus piernas a pesar de que el clima no lo favorecía- _ ¿Y qué esperas?- _ continuó alzando la vista hacia Rachel y esperando por ella-

\- _Está fría- _ se quejó la morena ocupando un lugar al lado de la rubia y rozando sus pies bajo el agua- 

\- _En unas semanas comenzará el verano. Creo que vendré a diario aquí. Realmente es hermoso- _ dijo la rubia observando todo a su alrededor-

\- _En las noches de frío, el agua parece evaporar. Lo alto del arroyo se inunde por una capa de neblina y puedes escuchar de manera armoniosa la cascada porque casi no tiene movimiento. Y cuando choca contras las rocas, ese es sin duda mi sonido favorito- _

\- _¿Has venido de noche ya?- _ preguntó Quinn casi en afirmación-

\- _Lo hacía, cuando le caía bien a Amelia y me dejaba dormir luego en una de las habitaciones ¿Duermes en el segundo piso?...Bueno- _ continuó cuando la rubia asintió- _ si abres tu ventana pasada las once, el sonido calmo y el de las inexistentes burbujas se escucha- _

\- _¿Inexistentes burbujas?- _

\- _Claro, es ese sonido pero sabes que el arroyo no lo provoca. Tal vez algún animal o tal vez la tranquilidad que te transmite el lugar- _

\- _¿Por qué ya no le caes bien a Amelia?- _ preguntó Quinn-

\- _ Solía ir a misa algunos domingos, me confesaba a veces y me había ganado su cariño, por eso deja que trabaje aquí. Pero tengo mi historia, Quinn. Algo de mi pasado no le gusta pero tampoco ya puedo cambiarlo. Y ella dice que me volví más rebelde pero realmente siempre fui así- _

\- _¿Si no quiere que me acerque a ti por qué deja que cada martes nos relacionemos? ¿O tú con las otras novicias?- _

\- _Nos necesitamos, de alguna manera. Ella para su trabajo y yo el dinero. Además… ¿conoces a Sara?- _

\- _Algo. Es un tanto….distante- _

\- _Bueno ella es sobrina de Amelia. Sara llegó a los quince luego de perder a sus padres y nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas. Luego algunas cosas cambiaron, me cambiaron y Amelia se negaba a esos cambios. Y esa fue la primera razón que le di para que comenzara a odiarme- _

\- _No te odia, estoy segura que no lo hace solo…tiene un carácter especial. A veces me recuerda a mi padre. Él me exigía todo en casa, mis estudios, la limpieza, la misa cada domingo y mis demás actividades religiosas. Al principio lo odiaba, no quería nada de eso pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando. Y llevo mis 24 años acostumbrada ya. Supongo que todos debemos cargar con un peso en lo que dure nuestras vidas- _

\- _ ¿Y el tuyo es ese? ¿Hacer lo que tu padre quiere?- _

\- _Es mi padre, sabe lo que es mejor para mi y de alguna manera es lo que quiero también- _

\- _¿Has venido aquí por qué él quiere?- _

\- _¿Has hecho tú algo por alguno de tus padres?- _ preguntó Quinn rozando la seriedad y Rachel lo notó. Negó sencillamente con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta-

\- _A veces ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que realmente deseo. Y a veces sé cuando tengo que detenerme pero tampoco lo hago; sigo adelante hasta golpearme contra lo primero que me quiera chocar. Esa es mi costumbre a mis 24 años también- _

\- _Entonces no escapa tu realidad de la mía- _

\- _Realmente no. Ambas estamos atrapadas en algo. Y tú de manera literal- _

\- _No es así, Rachel Berry. Llegué aquí emocionada y queriendo pertenecer a lo que mi vida está destinada; tomaré cada opción como única, me aferraré a ella y continuaré mi camino- _

\- _¿Y si debías llegar a Columbus por otra razón? ¿Y no la de estar aquí, entregándote a algo que no es para ti?- _

\- _Nadie lo sabe- _

\- _¿Pero lo has pensado?- _

Quinn no respondió. Dejó su pie derecho quieto y ya no rozaba con el de Rachel. No, por supuesto que no lo había pensado. Su padre nunca le daba la libertad a pensar algo distinto de lo que él planteaba; las cosas se hacían a su manera y nada más importaba.

Observó un momento una pequeña ola golpear contra una roca y deformarse al pasar entre medio de otras. Movió apenas la cabeza y regresó su vista a Rachel: era la primera vez que la morena la miraba de esa manera, esperando algo de su parte o avanzaría ella.

Quinn despidió algo de aire y Rachel estiró su brazo derecho, rodeando su mejilla y acercándola a ella. Nunca había estado en esa situación con nadie pero sabía que seguía después.

Sintió la otra mano de la morena en su cintura y cuando el aliento de Rachel ingresó a su boca, apretó la mano de su rostro y dejó dos dedos sobre los labios de la morena; apartándola para ponerse de pie luego.

\- _Acabo de decirte lo que haré el resto de mi vida, Rachel- _ le reclamó de espalda a ella y colocándose con rapidez sus zapatos- _ No está bien. No vuelvas a hacerlo - _

Quinn subió por aquella cumbre donde había bajado con emoción y se perdió nuevamente entre los pinos; corriendo y llegando con velocidad al convento.

Recostó su frente contra la puerta de entrada y se golpeó una vez contra ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, asique correría otra vez y con destino a su cuarto. Pero esta vez, tan pronto ingresó y atravesó el pasillo frente a la oficina de Amelia, la mujer la detuvo y la llamó con una seña de su mano.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y recibió al instante un abrazo protector.

Russel Fabray la retenía contra el como si del tesoro más preciado se tratara.

\- _No solemos permitir visitas antes del primer mes pero bueno, ustedes serán la excepción- _ dijo la hermana superiora juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio y dedicándoles una sonrisa- _ Pueden ir a conversar tranquilos afuera, se les concederá unos minutos- _

Quinn asintió con emoción y se aferró con ambos brazos a los hombros de su padre, caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta de salida y llegando a la vereda.

\- _Tu madre horneó un pastel. La hermana superiora ya lo guardó- _

\- _Está bien ¿cómo está mamá?- _

\- _Algo sentimental, extrañándote. Intentando adaptarse al vacío que has dejado pero está muy bien. Vendremos el domingo de ceremonia cuando tu estadía aquí sea definitiva. Cuando seas parte de esto… ¿Tú cómo estás cariño?- _

\- _Bien, papá- _ murmuró la rubia e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a sus labios; acariciándolos un momento y estirando su inferior antes de continuar- _ Hoy sembré unas hortalizas y estoy algo agotada. Lo hacemos cada martes- _

\- _Me alegro, hija. Aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas. La hermana superiora me dijo que en unos días te enseñarán a coser, también. Eso es fabuloso ¿no crees?- _

\- _Si, si lo es- _

\- _Bien, Quinn, además de saber cómo estabas venía a despedirme. Me iré unos días al exterior, atacaron a Jeff ¿te acuerdas de él?- _

\- _Si. Uno de tus compañeros en el ejercito- _

\- _Así es. Recibió dos disparos en la pierna y el tren en el que viajaban los posibles sospechosos era de carga con destino al norte. Viajaremos hoy mismo- _

\- _Ya no eres militar, papá ¿por qué hacer esto?- _

\- _No lo entenderías, Quinn- _ aseguró él dejando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y apretándolo suavemente- _ Tu zapato está mojado- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó la rubia bajando la vista a ellos- _ Ah si, bueno… las regaderas y eso- _ murmuró regresando sus ojos a él pero observando luego el paso de Rachel desde un costado. La morena avanzaba pero su rostro estaba clavado en ella y ella no podía dejar de inspeccionarla tampoco.

Russel lo notó, siguió la línea de su mirada y volteó a verla. Y luego a Rachel una vez más hasta que se interpuso entre los ojos de ambas.

\- _¿Quién es ella?... Quinn, estoy hablándote- _ insistió al notar que su hija ladeaba apenas su cuello hasta ver desaparecer a Rachel-

\- _Lo siento ¿qué decías?- _

\- _¿Qué quién es ella? ¿La conoces?- _

\- _Si, si. Nos ayuda en el trabajo de la siembra y en el momento de cosechar también- _

\- _Está bien, intenta no relacionarte con gente del exterior ¿si? Solo habla con Amelia y tus compañeras ¿entendido?- _

\- _Pero ella…._

\- _¿Entendido, Quinn?- _ la rubia suspiró con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. No, no lo tomaría como entendido y posiblemente no lo iba a entender. Sin embargo no podía contrariar a su padre-

\- _Entendido papá. Trataré de no relacionarme con alguien…_

\- _No, no trates- _ la cortó Russel con seriedad y su voz pesada- _Hazlo. No te relaciones y punto. Bien, dame un abrazo, debo irme, Quinn. Mucho trabajo me espera- _

* * *

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!****


	6. Desde la razón y el amor

Cap VI: "Desde la razón y el amor"

\- _Espero que estés contenta- _ ironizó Santana lanzando un periódico sobre la mesa e interrumpiendo el desayuno de Rachel. La morena alzó la vista hacia ella, terminó de tragar un trozo de pan viejo y finalmente lo tomó, leyendo la página que su amiga apuntaba-

\- _No entiendo ¿qué dice?- _

\- _Dice- _ comenzó la latina entre dientes pero alzando la voz- _ "el ex comandante Russel Fabray viajará al norte en compañía de su antiguo jefe de mandato, Sebastian Müler; las posibilidades de encontrar a los sospechosos del ataque a Jeff Galhager, son cada vez más probables" – _

\- _Sigo sin entender- _

\- _¿Eres idiota o qué?- _ gritó Santana arrojándole el diario esta vez contra el pecho y logrando que la taza de Rachel cayera sobre sus muslos-

\- _Felicidades, Santana. Era nuestra última vajilla- _

\- _Lo último que vamos a tener son nuestros días contados ¡Esos alemanes van a buscarnos!- _ siguió la latina observando a su amiga juntar los trozos del suelo- _ Van a encontrarnos y nos asesinarán, Rachel. Lo harán- _

\- _¿No dijiste que iban al norte? Seguramente tras el tren de carga. No van a encontrarnos- _

\- _¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si una noche, mientras dormimos, entran sin siquiera anunciarse? ¿Piensas en lo que pasaría?- _

\- _Aquí la que piensa y mucho eres tú. Necesito que te calmes- _

\- _Definitivamente no solo no lo piensas, sino que ni siquiera piensas en Elena- _

\- _Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- _ masculló Rachel tapando una antigua cubeta que usaban como bote de basura-

\- _No tendrán piedad por más que la vean en el estado en que se encuentra. Sufrirá igual o peor que nosotras- _

\- _Cierra la boca, Santana, no voy a repetírtelo- _

\- _Prometiste cuidarla. Y estás haciéndolo para la mierda- _

\- _¡Que te calles! Es la persona más importante de mi vida y la protegería antes que a mi misma ¡Cierra la boca! _

\- _¿Eso es para ti? ¿Y a sí mismo te das el lujo de traer una desconocida a nuestra casa? ¿Sin saber qué consecuencias nos traería?...La rubia esa que estaba el otro día- _ aclaró Santana al ver el gesto de confusión de Rachel- _ La novicia nueva. Si Amelia se entera que te frecuenta nos mandará a patear el trasero con Brody. No vas a llevarme a la muerte, Rachel- _ terminó señalándola con furia y recibiendo un manotazo por parte de la morena-

\- _Se llama Quinn. Y no hables de ella, no la conoces- _

\- _Tú tampoco, no seas ingenua. Pasará el resto de su vida bajo el ala de Amelia ¿pero qué demonios te está pasando? - _

\- _¿A mi? ¡Tú estás desafiándome todo el tiempo! Está bien, me equivoqué al dispararle a ese maldito de Lima, lo admito si eso te hace feliz. Pero no me arrepiento, sabes que no me arrepiento y volvería a hacerlo- _

\- _No se trata de eso, Rachel- _ susurró Santana negando ligeramente con la cabeza y esquivando su mirada cuando oyeron unos pasos acercarse desde el baño-

\- _¿Por qué están peleando ahora?- _oyeron en un débil murmuro y ambas corrieron hacia la muchacha que se sostenía de una de las paredes-

\- _¿Por qué estás levantada, Elena?- _ preguntó Rachel rodeándole la cintura y ayudándola a regresar- _Vamos, vuelve a la cama- _

\- _Lo haré si responden mi pregunta- _

\- _Es culpa de Rachel, como siempre- _ bromeó Santana haciendo sonreír a la muchacha- _Solo nos disputábamos el horario para ir a la siembra mañana. Nada más- _

\- _No me tomes por tonta, San- _ murmuró la chica llegando a su cama y recostándose nuevamente con ayuda de las otras dos-

\- _Es verdad, de eso hablábamos- _ insistió Santana- _ ¿Quieres agua?...Enseguida regreso- _ aseguró la latina cuando Elena asintió-

\- _¿Tú también vas a mentirme?- _

\- _Santana no está mintiéndote. Ella no quiere ir al convento y yo tampoco, por eso discutíamos- _

\- _Nadie miente mejor que Santana. Siempre lo dices- _ insistió la chica y Rachel lanzó un resoplido. Se sentó en la cama y estiró su brazo hasta tomar la frente de la chica, sonriendo con debilidad al retirar su mano-

\- _Hoy no tienes fiebre- _

\- _Y afuera hay un hermoso sol ¿verdad?- _ preguntó la chica emocionada-

\- _Pero aún estamos en invierno. Lo siento pero no puedes salir. Tal vez en unos días- _

\- _¿No te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo? A mi me aburre- _

\- _Solo hago lo mejor para ti- _

\- _Lo mejor para mi sería salir, tomar algo de aire y conocer algo más que estás cuatro paredes. Por favor, Rach- _ insistió tomando la mano de la morena y entrelazando sus manos. Rachel bajó su vista y observó la unión: sus pieles eran tan iguales que inclusive la calidez era compartida- _ Aunque sea hasta la vereda o la puerta. Por favor- _

Rachel escuchó el regreso de Santana y el sonido de una cubeta al lado de la cama; la latina sumergió un vaso y lo retiró segundos después, secándolo con el puño de su camisa y entregándoselo finalmente a Elena.

La morena observó la dificultad de la chica frente a ella para beber, el eco que se producía al pasar saliva y no pudo evitar detenerse en su sonrisa esperanzadora; aguardando su respuesta.

\- _Lo siento, Elena. No podrá ser hoy- _ terminó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Bajo el marco, se detuvo un momento y volteó a verla, Santana abrazaba a la chica y acariciaba su cabello mientras ella sollozaba contra su pecho- _Lo siento- _repitió alejándose finalmente para tomar su abrigo y abandonar la casa-

* * *

\- _No entiendo tu plan, Rachel- _

\- _No hay mucho que entender, Amelia. Es solo un poco más de trabajo- _ dijo la morena con un gesto de obviedad pero la hermana superiora realizó otro totalmente confusa. Estaba en la oficina de la mujer, Rachel había llegado casi diez minutos atrás luego de un paseo por el pueblo cuando, al pasar por la tienda de Albert, descubrió a la venta o canje algo que necesitaba. No lo dudó y llegó hasta el convento donde solo Amelia sabía tendría su solución-

\- _No puedo darte más dinero. El gobierno apenas está logrando estabilización, sería un golpe bajo de mi parte aceptarte en estas condiciones- _

\- _De eso se trata, tú dame el trabajo y la manera de pagarme será si el trabajo se logra- _

\- _A ver si entiendo ¿quieres enseñarles a hacer pan a las novicias? La gran mayoría sabe hacerlo- _

\- _¡Exacto!- _exclamó Rachel quitándose su sombre de ala ancha y caminando por la habitación cual magnate se tratara- _ La mayoría pero algunas no ¿qué me dices de Amanda? Lleva menos de un año aquí y solo hace pan. También hay rosquillas, tortillas ¡Tortas! Y tartas, por supuesto, mis favoritas. Greta tampoco cocina muy bien y lleva toda su vida aquí. Y la novicia nueva, Quinn. Tal vez tampoco sepa nada de hornear ¿Qué me dices?- _ preguntó pegándose al escritorio, frente a la mujer y observándola con expectativa-

\- _Está bien. Son 21 jovencitas ¿podrás con todas? – _

\- _Las separaré en grupo ¿puedo?- _

\- _No- _

\- _Está bien, entonces dime qué día puedo comenzar- _

\- _¿Y quién pagará cada gasto y derroche?- _

\- _Nada se derrochará, Amelia. Aquí la experta soy yo. Y luego podemos, además de la venta cada sábado, entregar en casas y por recado- _

\- _Primero empieza por lo primero. Deja de soñar tanto, Rachel Berry… ¿Rachel?- _

\- _¿Si?- _

\- _Confío en ti- _ murmuró la mujer señalándola y la morena asintió con seguridad, notando que esas palabras solo hacían referencia a algo: Sara- _ Haz tu trabajo y regresas a casa- _

\- _Y ya que tú que me confías algo ¿puedo confiarte algo a ti?-_

\- _No- _

\- _¡Oh, vamos! Se trata de Brody, pídele que no me ladre cada vez que venga. No es mi perro personal- _

\- _¿Terminaste con el trato?- _

\- _Está bien, me voy pero te lo confío. Hasta luego, Amelia- _la saludó de espalda, camino a la puerta y agitando su mano.

Afuera, atravesando el largo pasillo, Rachel se colocó nuevamente el sombrero y caminó luego quitando algo inexistente del hombro de su abrigo.

\- _Señoritas- _ saludó con una reverencia a un grupo de cinco jóvenes que hablaban en una esquina y todas rieron antes de saludarla- _ Amanda- _ continuó con picardía retirando nuevamente el sombrero en otro saludo cuando la chica pasó frente a ella y se detuvo a dejarle un beso en la mejilla-

Estaba a cinco metros de la puerta y solo debía doblar hacia la izquierda. Pero no.

Volteó y descubrió a Amelia aún tras su escritorio y con sus ojos pegados a ella. Le sonrió con sorna, abandonó el lugar y, afuera, esperó unos minutos recostada sobre la pared.

Cuando el conteo se volvió casi infinito, regresó hacia el interior y atravesó el pasillo con toda la rapidez que sus pies le proporcionaron. Y llegó a la cocina.

Zigzagueó entre unas mesas de madera y otros hornos, girando de vez en cuando hacia atrás pero nadie notó su regreso y mucho menos la seguían.

Perdió las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y alzó su mentón, caminando con seguridad hacia una de las mesadas más alejadas. Donde Quinn tenía el pelo protegido, sus manos estaban cubiertas de masa y cada vez que llevaba una de ellas a su nariz, algo de la harina se pegaba en su rostro.

La morena la observó un momento y finalmente llegó a ella, deteniéndose a su lado y notando cómo volteó a verla al instante.

\- _Está salada- _ aseguró al meter un dedo en la masa que Quinn trabajaba y luego de llevarlo a su boca- _ Muy ¿la has preparado tú?- _

\- _Ajá. Es la primera vez que lo hago- _

\- _Que bueno que llegué a tu vida entonces- _

\- _¿Qué dices?- _

\- _A partir del miércoles estaré aquí para enseñarles a hornear. Será miércoles y jueves y los sábados por la mañana las ayudaré con la preparación de las ventas por las tardes. Genial ¿no?- _

\- _La que llegó a tu vida para algo bueno entonces he sido yo. Estoy segura que antes jamás habías pasado tanto tiempo aquí dentro como desde cuando llegué- _ aseguró Quinn alzando una ceja y Rachel entreabrió su boca; que la llevara el diablo si eso no era coqueteo y que la regresara para intentar besarla nuevamente. Pero consiguiéndolo esta vez-

\- _Estoy más que segura que así es realmente… Oye, Quinn…lo del otro día, yo…lo siento- _

\- _Está bien…ya pasó, Rachel y a decir verdad…me gusta hablar contigo. Por más que me pidan alejamiento, no lo haré- _

\- _No, no estás entendiendo- _masculló la morena pegándose a la rubia y estirándose hacia ella para que nadie las escuchara- _ Lo siento pero si no conseguí besarte esa tarde, continuaré intentándolo. Me gustas, Quinn- _

\- _No digas eso- _ susurró la rubia pretendiendo alejarla por sus hombros- _ no puedo gustarte- _

\- _¿Y por qué no?- _

\- _ ¿Estás si quiera notando dónde estamos? No me enamoré jamás, Rachel y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Además de que eres mujer y yo también lo soy. No es correcto, no vuelvas a decirlo- _

\- _¿Esas son tus razones? Porque son patéticas- _

\- _Esas son mis razones, si. Vete de aquí- _

\- _Pues a mi corazón le importan una mierda tus razones. El hecho de que me vaya no va a hacer que me gustes menos- _

\- _No me conoces- _

\- _No estoy pidiéndote matrimonio ni dije que estaba enamorada de ti. Dije que me gustas, llamas mi atención y me gusta cómo me siento cuando me hablas. Asique tengo todo un proceso para conocerte- _

\- _Dije que te fueras- _

\- _¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes decirme algo más- _

\- _Lo que tú no ves es que mi destino ya está marcado y aquí comienza. No contigo. Aquí, en este lugar y para siempre. No te interpondrás en eso- _

\- _Veremos cuanto duras en este comienzo. Porque por ahora, la cuestión es que tú no quieres estar aquí. Y yo te quiero a ti. Tenemos un objetivo en común- _

\- _Dije que te fueras- _ insistió Quinn lanzándole algo de harina en el rostro, logrando finalmente que la morena retrocediera unos pasos-

\- _Mañana te veré en la siembra. Y el miércoles aquí mismo. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas. Si fuera tú, inventaría mejores excusas porque me acercaré, Quinn…- _ Rachel se detuvo, señalándola y mostrando su rostro algo pensativo y confuso-

\- _¿Lo ves? No sabes mi apellido, no me conoces- _

\- _Pues, dímelo. Dime tu nombre completo- _ insistió Rachel regresando a ella pero Quinn tomó su masa con las dos manos y la restregó por el rostro de la morena, obligándola a caminar hacia atrás y de esa manera llegar hasta la puerta-

\- _No te lo diré. No quiero que me conozcas, no sabrás de mí más de lo que ya sabes. Lárgate- _

\- _Está bien, me voy- _ dijo la morena estirando sus brazos y tomándose del marco de la puerta- _ Pero antes respóndeme algo- _ continuó quitándose la masa y haciéndola rápidamente una bola para lanzarla al bote junto a ellas- _ ¿Dejarás que te conquiste?- _

\- _¿Qué? Cierra la boca- _ murmuró Quinn entre dientes y llevando su dedo índice a los labios de la morena, en señal de que ya no hablara.

Pero Rachel apartó su mano, tomándola y llevándola tras su propia espalda; golpeando a la rubia contra ella.

Le dio una mirada a su alrededor, regresó su vista a la boca de la rubia y no lo dudó; cerró sus ojos y rozó sus labios en un acto que le heló la piel y le aceleró los latidos. Estaba segura que solo repetirlo le haría volver todo a la normalidad.

Se estiró nuevamente hacia Quinn pero la rubia se soltó y ella no la retuvo.

Quinn se quitó el gorro con enojo y se pasó una mano por la frente, sosteniéndola allí totalmente incrédula por la situación.

\- _Te has pasado de la raya, Rachel- _

\- _¿Tomo eso como un si?- _

\- _¿Crees que esto es un juego?- _

\- _Conquistarte no será un juego, no eres eso para mí y no lo serás para nadie- _

\- _¡Estoy hablándote en serio!- _

\- _¿Qué te hace creer que yo no? Te hice una pregunta y no la has respondido. Si me dices que no, créeme que no volveré a pasarme de la raya. No podría obligarte a nada ni hacerte daño. Pero si me dices que si, no descansaré hasta lograr que te fijes en mi de la manera en que yo me he fijado en ti…. Vamos, Quinn, dime ¿Dejarás que te conquiste si o no?- _

* * *

****Otro cap queridas /os lectoras /es. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a quienes dejan rw, es gratificante e incentiva. ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( de lo contrario seguro sería Ryan 2.0 porque seguiría contratando a Lea en los demás proyectos) ********¡Saludos! ****


	7. Desde el cuerpo y sus deseos

Cap. VII: "Desde el cuerpo y sus deseos"

_"De atrás hacia adelante, del costado derecho al izquierdo y doblado hacia atrás" _ recordaba Quinn la orden de la hermana superiora a la hora de doblar las prendas de ropa.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y estaba encerrada en su habitación cumpliendo su tarea. Tenía una pila de vestidos y camisas en la cama de Amanda y que, luego de doblarlas y acomodarlas, las pasaba a la de ella.

Tomó una camisa rosa con solo dos botones en su pecho, la estiró a lo largo sobre el colchón e intentó doblarla pero una de las mangas se arrugó y terminó haciéndola un bulto; apretándolo entre sus manos y pegándolo a su pecho con ganas de morderlo.

Agitó la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo. Sin embargo, el resultado fue algo peor y esta vez ahogó un pequeño grito de frustración contra la prenda:

\- _Solo fue un estúpido roce de labios, Quinn ¡Concéntrate!- _ se reclamó a sí misma arrojando la camisa y tomando otra- _ "¿Dejarás que te conquiste si o no?"- _imitó con burla y molestia la pregunta de la morena y nuevamente volvió a gritar al ver fallido su trabajo- _ ¿Pero qué demonios tienen esta camisas hoy?- _ continuó lanzándola contra la pared y tapándose la cara luego con ambas manos- _ Solo debes calmarte, Quinn Fabray. Lo de Rachel Berry es un juego al que no debes sumarte- _ intentó auto convencerse pero terminó empuñando sus manos y mordiendo sus labios antes de volver a arrebatar un vestido y fulminar con la mirada a quien ingresó justo cuando estaba por finalizar de manera correcta-

\- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó Amanda con una sonrisa burlona y cerrando tras ella- _ Llevas como una hora aquí ¿jamás has doblado ropa o qué?- _

\- _¿Además de que hay como 100 vestidos?- _ironizó dándole la espalda y continuando su trabajo- _¿Necesitas algo?- _

\- _¿Yo? Nada. Tú un calmante ¿estás bien?- _

\- _Estoy perfecta- _

\- _Pues demuéstralo…Amelia vendrá un rato antes de la siembra, si descubre que no terminaste, tendrás problemas- _

\- _Lo sé- _ alzó la voz Quinn, observándola de reojo- _ Creo que tal vez, con un poco de privacidad, logre terminar más rápido- _

\- _Está bien, sin duda necesitas…privacidad- _ murmuró Amanda con énfasis en la palabra y regresando a la puerta-

\- _Te vas sin decirme qué necesitabas- _

\- _Te dije que nada, solo venía a ver por qué tardabas tanto. Por cierto, como ya eres de la casa- _ murmuró Amanda llegando a un pequeño placard y tomando un vestido de invierno color blanco, que Quinn dedujo cubría hasta debajo de sus pies, posiblemente parte de sus zapatos y en los brazos se extendía hasta las muñecas, terminando con unos vuelos que a la rubia le parecieron adorables- _ debes usarlo en cada siembra. A veces recibimos visitas y a Amelia no le guste que….mostremos de más- _ terminó la chica con una mueca divertida, logrando que Quinn sonriera finalmente-

\- _Gracias- _ susurró la rubia tomando el vestido, midiéndolo por encima de su pecho y modelando sin vergüenza. Tomó la base con total delicadeza y se desplazó en la habitación meneándola en cada paso que daba- _ Es hermoso- _

\- _Es bueno que te guste. Cuando llegué, tomé un pantalón y botas de goma. Amelia casi me asesina, dice que no podemos usar esas cosas- _

\- _Pues a mi los vestidos me gustan. Y mucho- _

\- _Eso veo. Y lo noté cuando llegaste ¿aún sigues con esa emoción del primer día?- _

\- _Y más ahora- _ aseguró Quinn con una sonrisa innegable y a lo que Amanda asintió lentamente con su cabeza- _ ¿Y a ti se te ha ido la felicidad?- _

\- _Tu emoción es comprensible. Mi ganas de irme de aquí también… ¿Quieres que te ayude? Realmente te queda mucho- _ propuso la chica señalando la pila de ropa y Quinn asintió en agradecimiento, regresando a la cama y continuando el trabajo- _ ¿Ya te enteraste del nuevo horario a partir de mañana?- _

\- _No, no ¿qué horario?- _ preguntó Quinn fingiendo desinterés porque sabía de qué hablaba la chica-

\- _Rachel impartirá clases de panadería. Miércoles y jueves antes de la merienda; he estado esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo, créeme- _ dijo Amanda acomodándose a su lado y doblando unas camisas-

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?- _

\- _¡Porque es Rachel! Antes solía venir más seguido, luego no sé qué sucedió pero dejó de hacerlo- _

\- _Tú…Amanda tú ¿realmente te sientes atraída por ella?- _

\- _Pues sí, creo que realmente me gusta- _ aseguró la chica y Quinn detuvo sus movimientos; se enderezó alzando su mentón y arrojó sin cuidado la prenda que doblaba con el resto ya lista- _ La he visto sonreír ¿la has visto sonreír? Creo que nadie me ha sonreído así antes. La he visto discutir con Amelia y Brody ¡golpeó una vez a Brody!... Y la he visto llorar- _ suspiró Amanda logrando que la rubia volteara a verla-

\- _¿La has visto llorar? ¿Por qué?- _

\- _Todos lloramos de vez en cuando ¿no?- _

\- _Si, pero todos tenemos una razón para hacerlo- _

\- _¿Y a ti cómo te cae Rachel?- _

\- _No me gusta- _ aseguró Quinncon énfasis y un gesto con sus manos apoyando sus palabras- _ No suspiraré por ella como lo hacen ustedes- _

\- _Está bien, no es cómo que estés obligada a hacerlo- _

\- _¿Y no crees qué el hecho de que ella te guste esté mal?- _

\- _No, no lo creo- _

\- _Me refiero- _ alzó la voz Quinn con seriedad- _ a qué tú estás aquí por una razón. Ella está afuera por otra y ambas razones no son compatibles. Rachel debe enamorarse de un joven, casarse con él y formar una familia. A eso están destinados los que no comparten nuestro destino- _

\- _Rachel no hará eso- _ afirmó Amanda con naturalidad a lo que Quinn suspiró resignada- _ No puedes obligarla si ella no lo desea ¿cierto? Al menos ella tiene la libertad de decidir su destino. Y estamos hablando de mis sentimientos, sé que a Rachel no le pasa lo mismo- _

\- _Te refieres a que…¿ella te lo ha dicho?- _ preguntó la rubia con duda y Amanda alzó los hombros- 

\- _Nunca ha intentado nada con ninguna novicia. Solo coquetea o es simpática pero no ha respondido a mi atención. A veces nos cuida porque ella es así o nos defiende pero no pasa de eso. Bueno…tengo entendido que con Sara fue distinta- _

\- _¿Distinta en qué sentido?- _ preguntó Quinn dejando completamente sus quehaceres y sentándose en la cama luego de que su compañera de cuarto lo hiciera-

\- _Bueno, no muchas, en realidad ninguna sabe bien qué pasó entre ellas. Sara no suelta palabra y nunca nos hemos atrevido a preguntárselo a Rachel. Solo sabemos que se acercaron demasiado. Greta, la chica que prepara el almuerzo ¿la recuerdas?- _

\- _Si, si, la veo cada día- _

\- _Bueno ella lleva desde pequeña aquí y es la que más….ya sabes, conoce todo. Nos dijo que así como comenzó lo de Sara y Rachel, así terminó- _

\- _No entiendo- _

\- _Greta dice que conoció a Rachel con un carácter totalmente distinto a lo qué es ahora. Era mucho más rebelde, antipática, molesta y cada noche la pasaba dentro de una celda. Pero cuando comenzó a frecuentar a Sara….bueno, su personalidad cambió. Y de allí a cómo la conocemos ahora- _

\- _Es decir que… ¿ellas fueron pareja?- _

\- _Es lo que nadie sabe- _ murmuró Amanda poniéndose de pie y suspirando camino a la puerta- _ solo nos quedan unos cuantos vestidos, terminaremos a la noche. Cámbiate y nos vemos en la granja. Ah y ponte sombrero- _ terminó antes de abrir y abandonar completamente la habitación-

Quinn en cambio se permitió unos minutos para procesar todo lo que acababa de enterarse. Amanda soltó cada palabra con sencillez que no podía evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo bajo su estómago; porque Rachel Berry había intentado besarla días atrás y el anterior había rozado sus labios contra los de ella.

Y eso debía significar algo.

No quería parecer preocupada por la situación o molesta, pero no podía evitarlo. Nadie nunca se había acercado tanto a ella como la morena y con aquellas intenciones que Rachel le había hecho saber: conquistarla.

¿Habrá pasado lo mismo con Sara? Pretendió no responderse y se alejó de la cama, tomando el vestido que Amanda le había ordenado usara y se dispuso a cambiarse con rapidez.

Supo mientras abría la puerta, que entonces su respuesta a la pregunta de Rachel no fue la mejor. Definitivamente no tendría que haberle respondido de esa manera.

* * *

Quinn acomodó sus manos tras la parte baja de su espalda y alzó su rostro con total seguridad: algunas novicias ya estaban ubicadas en las mesas y ella, junto con Susan, la pequeña del lugar, zigzagueaban en la cocina hasta encontrar un sitio para ellas.

Llegó hasta la última mesa, al final de la habitación y la pequeña siguió sus pasos. No pudo evitar girar apenas su cabeza y observar de reojo la mesa de al lado, donde Sara tenía la mirada rozando el piso y parecía no querer estar allí.

La rubia suspiró, alzó la vista y la esquivó al instante: Rachel estaba de pie, en medio del lugar y estaba impecablemente presentable. Con su camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, dentro de su pantalón y los tirantes del mismo no lograban arrugarla.

Sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa a Susan que la observaba algo preocupada. Iba a hacerlo toda la hora si Rachel no sacaba sus ojos de ella cómo los tenía justo en ese momento.

La morena se desplazó en el lugar, ordenándoles que tomaran un pote de harina por mesa, levadura, sal y pusieran a hervir un pequeño recipiente de agua. Ella se encargó del fuego mientras Susan tomaba los demás ingredientes.

Regresó a la mesa minutos después y continuó copiando las órdenes que Rachel daba. Estaban haciendo algo sencillo, solo un poco de pan para merendar luego y que en cuestión de minutos ya estaba listo.

La morena se acercó a cada mesa con una gran tabla y recogió las masas, llevándolas hacia el horno que calentaba el lugar y dio una última advertencia: contar los minutos y que en casi 50 después, retiraran con cuidado cada pan ya horneado.

Quinn observó a Rachel sacudirse el pantalón a la altura de sus muslos y dio media vuelta cuando la morena lo notó y cruzaron sus miradas. Caminó a paso apresurado y dejó el lugar; llegando con algo de cansancio a la granja.

Se detuvo con violencia cuando no entendió su propia reacción y giró para regresar cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra otro; Rachel estaba pegada a ella y rió al sostenerla por la cintura:

\- _Ey señorita de apellido misterioso ¿por qué estás aquí?- _

\- _El pan tardará casi una hora en cocinarse, no es obligación quedarnos allí dentro ¿o si?- _

\- _Bueno en realidad, si. Estabas trabajando con Susan y es muy pequeña para estar cerca de un horno ¿no crees?- _

\- _Cielos, si. Tienes razón- _murmuró Quinn intentando alejarse pero Rachel empuñó las manos en su vestido, acercándola a ella y reteniéndola de su escapatoria-

\- _Quiero darte algo antes- _ susurró la morena deslizando sus manos y tomando una de Quinn, entrelazando sus dedos y jalándola lejos de allí- _ Tranquila, las demás cuidarán a Susan- _ aseguró al notar cómo la rubia volteaba con preocupación a cada paso-

\- _¿A dónde vamos?- _

\- _Hacia el aljibe- _

\- _¿Qué haremos allí?- _

\- _Ahora verás- _ masculló Rachel rodeando el pozo de agua, ubicado unos metros más atrás de la granja y señalando un cantero que lo cercaba- _ Las planté yo misma, con permiso de Amelia por supuesto pero mi trabajo al fin y al cabo ¿quieres una?- _

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y sintió el vacío que las manos ya desunidas le producían. Rachel se inclinó hacia un rosal, colando su mano y llegando hasta unas plantas más bajas.

\- _Son lirios…de campo- _murmuró la morena nuevamente frente a ella y entregándole una flor color púrpura- _ Hay de distintos colores, celestes, verdes, rojas o la que tienes aquí- _ continuó tomando la mano derecha de la rubia y enredando allí el tallo del lirio- _ Tengo un pequeño…am, secreto ¿quieres saberlo?- _

\- _Me encantaría – _

\- _Cuando corto una flor de aquí y luego de tomarla, debo cerrar unos segundos los ojos y recordar cuando la arranqué. Cuando lo haga, pido algo así como un deseo, entonces arranco un pétalo o un pequeño trozo y lo soplo. Si vuela hasta arriba de mi cabeza, entonces se cumplirá. Inténtalo- _

\- _Está bien- _ susurró Quinn con una sonrisa avergonzada y observando la sonrisa de Rachel antes de cerrar los ojos. Tomó la flor con sus dos manos y la llevó hasta su nariz e intentó recordar a la morena cuando la arrancó para ella. Sintió unas manos acomodarse en su cadera y abrió lentamente los ojos, notando la cercanía de Rachel pero esta vez no la alejó. Arrancó un trozo de un pétalo y lo arrojó al aire. Y rió sin miedo cuando voló a metros de altura-

\- _¿Qué has pedido?- _ preguntó Rachel inclinándose hacia ella pero Quinn golpeó su rostro cariñosamente con la flor y negó con diversión-

\- _No se cumplirá si lo sabes- _

\- _Pues yo deseé que me regales un beso- _ aseguró la morena y Quinn alzó una ceja al instante-

\- _Se supone que el deseo era solo para mi- _

\- _Pero si yo la arranqué- _

\- _¡Entonces el mío no tiene valor!- _ gritó la rubia con diversión-

\- _Nadie ha dicho eso. Se cumplirá…quiero besarte- _

\- _Ya te lo dije ayer, Rachel- _ la detuvo Quinn cuando la morena se alzó sobre sus talones y rodeó su cuello- 

\- _¿Si? No lo recuerdo- _

\- _Si, durante la siembre- _

\- _¡Oh, si! Ayer estabas con un vestido blanco, lo recuerdo. Lo lamento, no te presté atención porque te veías hermosa con el- _

\- _¿Podemos dejar esto?- _

\- _Pero tu respuesta, la del otro día, no decía nada de dejar- _ murmuró Rachel con una sonrisa sorna y Quinn se aclaró la garganta. Luego de que la morena insistiera con la pregunta de poder conquistarla, solo se limitó a patear algo del piso totalmente frustrada y se alejó de allí. Sin poder articular algún tipo de palabra- _ Solo será un beso- _repitió Rachel aferrándose a la cintura de Quinn y tirando del agarre en su cuello-

\- _No puedo- _ susurró la rubia cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y la respiración nerviosa de la morena invadía sus oídos- _ Rachel- _

\- _Entonces será como la vez anterior….solo un roce- _musitó la morena efectuándolo. Golpeó la cadera de Quinn contra ella e inclinó apenas su rostro, acariciando su boca con la de Quinn y sonriendo cuando la rubia le rodeó los hombros, pegándola en un abrazo y fundiendo sus labios pero sin moverlos ni ejecutar un beso-

\- _No me hagas esto- _ susurró Quinn casi implorando y reteniendo a Rachel desde el cuello de su camisa. Cada vez que la morena acariciaba su cintura, se le erizaba la piel y su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia ella- 

\- _Quiero conquistarte y tú quieres sentirte conquistada. Por mi- _ masculló Rachel aún sobre la boca de Quinn- _Y voy a hacerlo, así tenga que sacarte de aquí. Puse mis ojos en ti y el titubeo en tus labios me está entregando una parte de ti. Sé que quieres que siga con esto. Lo quieres tanto como yo_._ Pero respetaré tu tiempo, Quinn….porque esto recién comienza- _

\- _Solo me deseas. Como cuando un hombre pierde la cordura por una mujer y hasta que ella no está a su merced, no se detiene- _

\- _Entonces te deseo. Comenzaré a perder la cordura por ti, cada día que venga te lo haré saber. Lo descubrirás cuando te mire. Y si, no me detendré hasta que sientas algo de ese deseo por mí también. Eres hermosa, Quinn y provocarías en cualquiera lo que provocas en mí. _

\- _Pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero provocarlo- _

\- _¿En mi o en alguien más?- _

\- _No podemos, Rachel- _ susurró la rubia vencida, con sus ojos sobre los labios de la morena y mordiéndose los de ella-

\- _Pero queremos. Puedo sentirte vibrar, Quinn, no lo niegues- _

\- _Debemos volver adentro - _

\- _Cuando te vi la primera vez, aquella cuando salvaste mi vida…me repetía mentalmente cuán hermosa eres. Manejabas, hablabas y señalabas con total delicadeza. Parecía que hacías girar el mundo y no el a ti. Y luego te vi aquí, no entendía nada ¿por qué estabas aquí? Y después la primera siembra juntas…Cuando pagaste mi fianza y me llevaste a casa. Toqué tu muslo y mi mano se encendió, producto de que el ya estaba así. Esto no pasará dos veces en nuestras vidas, Quinn- _

\- _Al menos no en la mía- _

\- _En mi vida tampoco- _murmuró la morena soltándola pero tomando su muñeca cuando la rubia quiso alejarse. La regresó contra ella y rozó sus labios una vez más- _me dijiste que nunca antes te habías enamorado…será mi mayor privilegio hacerte sentir así conmigo y para mi- _

\- _¡Rachel!- _ escucharon ambas la voz de Amanda a lo lejos pero sus frentes unidas y sus labios rozándose, no generaban permiso para separarse- _ ¡Rachel!- _

\- _Sería una locura decirte algo más, Quinn pero…lo lograré. Vas a sentirte enamorada de mi y va a gustarte- _

\- _No digas….- _

\- _Te lo prometo- _

* * *

****Queridas lectoras/ es, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar rw, es muy grato verlos. ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Quinn nunca hubiese dejado de usar el uniforme de porristas) ********¡Saludos! ****


	8. Desde angeles y demonios

Cap. VIII: "Desde ángeles y demonios"

\- _Y no nos olvidemos de aquellas cosas que no podemos realizar, no debemos hacerlas. Aquellas que comienzan como un simple deseo pero terminarán perjudicándonos a largo plazo. Somos una comunidad, nos mantendremos unidas, fuertes y alejándonos de ese tipo de manipulaciones, oscuras y que nos llenan de miedo solo para aprovecharse de ellos luego- _

Quinn escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Amelia, la hermana superiora llevaba más de 40 minutos en medio de la Iglesia, predicando con énfasis cada certeza que salía de su cabeza. La mujer se desplazaba por el frío lugar moviendo sus manos y acentuando su discurso para que ninguna lo olvidara.

Quinn estaba sentada en el cuarto banco de la fila izquierda cuando parpadeó varias veces por la interrupción de Amanda, que llegaba desde la puerta trasera y se colaba entre sus compañeras hasta llegar a ella y acomodarse a su lado.

Amelia se silenció con molestia unos segundos y luego de una mirada inquisidora, continuó.

\- _Abran sus Biblias, Lucas capitulo cuatro, versículo 1. Leerás Greta para todas- _

\- _Hoy es el día Amelia- _ escuchó Quinn a su compañera, murmurarle junto a ella-

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _ susurró la rubia pero con su mirada en la hermana superiora-

\- _De vez en cuando, Amelia despierta con todo ese poderío que cree lleva dentro y nos tortura por horas con estas lecturas- _

\- _Pues para eso estamos aquí ¿no?- _

\- _Habla por ti- _ masculló la chica pasando páginas-

\- _¿Tienes que quejarte de todo lo que hacemos aquí dentro?- _

\- _Si, hasta que esté fuera. Y cuando este fuera, me quejaré de todo lo que hay allí afuera- _

\- _Por favor- _ rodó los ojos Quinn- _ realmente hay cosas provechosas aquí ¿por qué no las utilizas?- _

\- _¿Y escudarme con ello como lo haces tú? Todo esto es mentira, Quinn. El que estés aquí dentro no te ayudará en nada- _

\- _¿Y lo que hay afuera sí?- _

\- _¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? O mejor aún, vivirlo ¿No te gustaría estar leyendo lo que deseas sin que alguien te lo prohíba? ¿O vestir cómo realmente te gusta?- _

\- _Me gustan los vestidos- _

\- _Al diablo con los vestidos, piensa en otra cosa… ¿No te gustaría enamorarte?- _ preguntó Amanda y Quinn volteó a verla, negando ligeramente con la cabeza por qué no podía creer lo que escuchaba- _ Qué alguien te tome de la mano y te lleve, no sé ¿a un parque? ¿O arranque una flor para ti? ¿Qué alguien te tome de la cintura y te ruegue por besarte?- _

\- _Amanda eso…._

\- _¡Allá atrás!- _ las calló Amelia con una mirada furiosa- _Respeten el lugar que están ocupando. Si no pueden mantenerse calladas, cuéntenos entonces sus reflexiones de la lectura. Las escuchamos- _

Quinn bajó su vista hasta su Biblia y notó que ni siquiera la había abierto. Lo hizo con rapidez, hojeándola con nervios y finalmente llegó a la lectura, escuchando de fondo las risas de sus compañeras.

Sus ojos repasaron con velocidad todo el capitulo y alzó el mentón, preparada a soltar palabra pero Amanda se adelantó y habló por ambas antes:

\- _Creo que somos incapaces de notar cuando tenemos la tentación frente a nosotras…porque a fin de cuentas, siempre terminamos cediendo por algo de deseo- _ terminó la chica observando de reojo a Quinn y logrando los murmullos de las demás-

\- _Eso no es así, Amanda- _ la corrigió Amelia- _ nadie, ninguna de las que estamos aquí dentro, caeremos tan fácil y menos por deseo- _

\- _¿Cómo está tan segura?- _ contraatacó la chica y la mujer caminó hasta ellas-

\- _Mis ojos no se despegarán de ustedes. Los ojos de Dios, mucho menos. Están aquí, bajo su protección y así continuarán. Las tentaciones no vendrán por nosotras. Nunca- _

\- _¿Cuál sería el pecado que nunca nos perdonaría?- _ preguntó Amanda cruzándose de brazos y deslizándose en el banco restándole importancia al asunto-

\- _No está en mí perdonarlas o no…pero no serían bienvenidas nuevamente si cometieran alguno. Ustedes conocen cuáles- _

\- _¿Robar? ¿Matar?... ¿Enamorarnos? ¿Qué pasa si besamos a alguien una vez que tomemos los votos?- _

\- _Suficiente, Amanda- _ la calló Amelia y sentenció la discusión alejándose de allí, retomando su lugar en el centro de la Iglesia- _Quiero que quede claro que una vez que las faltantes tomen sus votos, seguirán el ejemplo excepcional de las que ya los llevan- _ continuó la mujer con la mirada en Quinn, Amanda y las novicias sin tiempo de antigüedad- _Están aquí por algo y ese algo se cumplirá, no hay lugar a refutaciones. Bien, leeremos algo más- _

Mientras todas buscaban el nuevo capitulo que Amelia había ordenado, Quinn volteó y miró con duda un momento a Amanda; no entendía el motivo de su reacción y mucho menos el reclamo de lo que pasó con Rachel días atrás, cerca del pozo de agua y que era consiente ella las había visto.

Pero aquella tarde, su compañera de cuarto solo se acercó y ellas ya se habían separado. Sus frentes no se tocaban, sus labios ya no se rozaban y sus manos se habían separado, Amanda no había sido testigo de ese acercamiento tan íntimo. Por lo tanto no, Amanda no tenía por qué reclamarle nada y ella no tenía por qué entrar en pánico.

Tal vez las preguntas de la chica solo coincidieron con lo que pasó entre ella y Rachel.

Quinn infló su pecho y suspiró, si, tal vez solo eso era.

* * *

Rachel rodó los ojos cuando Santana repitió aquel acto de arrojarle el periódico en el pecho, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse en realidad a eso.

La latina rodeó la mesa y terminó sentándose frente a ella, con el respaldar de la silla contra la mesa y su pecho en el. Le señaló la primera hoja y Rachel inclinó su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la imagen de la portada.

\- _Russel Fabray y Jeff Galhager llegaron a su destino y se quedarán unos días lejos de Lima. O regresamos ahora y terminamos con lo que empezamos o no volveremos a pisar Lima nunca más- _le aclaró Santana mientras su amiga observaba el periódico- _Necesitamos dinero ¿Imaginas la cantidad que obtendríamos de esos dos? Podríamos sacar finalmente a Elena de aquí- _

\- _Me estoy encargando de eso- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Hice un trato con Amelia, me pagará por enseñarles a algunas novicias algo de panadería. Lo que ganaré irá directo a Albert, vi en su tienda una silla de ruedas. Podremos sacarla a pasear cuando quiera y…- _

\- _No hablo de eso, Rachel. Sacarla de aquí pero de verdad. Lejos de Columbus, donde su salud y mucho peor su vida, no esté en juego- _

\- _No hablaremos todos los días de eso, Santana- _

\- _¿Es un no?- _ preguntó la latina con su brazo derecho sosteniendo el izquierda y una mirada de reproche, conocía a Rachel y así como muy difícil era hacerla cambiar de opinión, sabía también cuál era su punto débil para hacerlo fácil- _Porque ¿qué está dándote Amelia? Una estúpida moneda por horas de sudor ¿cierto? – _

\- _No puede pagarme más y lo sabemos- _

\- _Lo que sabemos es que es una maldita vieja ¡Por dios, Rachel! Hasta hace un mes íbamos cada día a reclamar nuestro sueldo, Brody nos esperaba en la entrada y terminábamos a los golpes con él ¡Y nada nos importaba! ¿Qué te está pasando?- _

\- _Nada, Santana ¡Rayos, no exageres todo! Solo… ¿no crees que en Lima nos estarán esperando? No podremos entrar a sus casas así como si nada- _

\- _ Llevamos meses usando la misma ropa, semanas comiendo pan viejo y Franca ya no nos quiere regalar agua. Si por vivir un día con decencia se trata, estás tú para dispararle a quien se interponga ¿no es así? - _

\- _Por favor, solo es cuestión de que te acuestes con ella y tendremos un bote de agua limpia cada día-_ dijo Rachel, recibiendo al instante un manotazo al aire de su amiga que casi da en su rostro-

\- _La que debería acostarse con alguien y calmar sus estupideces, eres tú- _

\- _No tengo nada que calmar- _ murmuró Rachel alzando los hombros-

\- _¡Oh, cierto! Me había olvidado que estás como idiota tras una novicia y que encima no conoces. Eso si es lindo, Rachel. Muy lindo, te envidio- _ironizó Santana abandonando la cocina con Rachel detrás-

\- _No le veo el problema- _ murmuró la morena, haciendo que la latina se detuviera totalmente sorprendida-

\- _¿No lo ves?- _ preguntó Santana algo enojada y regresando a ella- _ ¿Acaso no ves? ¿No ves que ella está allí dentro por deseo? ¿Por qué quiere ser una maldita monja el resto de su vida? ¿No ves que seguramente tiene un pasado que en nada se parece al tuyo? ¿Acaso no quieres ver que eres una prófuga todo el tiempo y debes correr siempre para salvar tu miserable vida? ¿No ves, maldita sea Rachel, que en nada se parecen?... ¿No ves que nunca sentirá ella algo por ti? – _

\- _Nadie sabe eso- _

\- _Tú y yo sabemos que por mucho que llegara a verte con algo de deseo, todo se esfumará cuando te conozca de verdad. Cuando sepa que no le convienes y que sus vidas no nacieron para ser unidas… Tú eres como un demonio al que ella debe alejar porque ella no es uno. Asique deja ese estúpido capricho de lado y centra tus malditas ideas de una buena vez. Teníamos un plan, aún lo tenemos y debemos terminarlo ¿estás conmigo? - _

Rachel estudió la cercanía de su mejor amiga y luego observó tras ella, la pared con algo de humedad, despintada y la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Elena. La chica dormía de espalda a ellas pero la podía mirar desde allí, ocupada con total calma.

Santana esperaba su respuesta y hasta tenía algo empuñada sus manos, en clara señal de furia. Siempre se habían complementado por una sola razón: lo que una ordenaba, la otra lo hacía al instante y sin protestar. Solían tomar decisiones apresuradas y sin medir las consecuencias pero eso no era impedimento para hacerlo. Porque luego las afrontaban juntas.

Rachel tragó de su propia saliva casi seca y suspiró:

\- _Por supuesto que estoy contigo. Aún tengo el archivo de Fabray- _ murmuró alejándose hacia la cocina y buscando algo entre los muebles. Cuando Santana se acercó, arrojó sobre la mesa una carpeta cargada de papeles y la abrió- _Es una foto de cuando era joven, unos veinte años menos que ahora. Ella es su esposa- _ continuó señalando una foto sin color con el hombre de pie y una joven a su lado, abrazándolo. Posando ambos con una sonrisa- _Lo último que papá me dijo fue que tuvo dos hijas. Su casa es la que mayor seguridad tiene- _

\- _Y vaya que la tiene- _ masculló la latina tomando otra fotografía de una imagen frontal al lugar y con dos perros tras un gran portón- _ ¿Es esta la casa en la que aún viven?- _

\- _No lo sé. Pero no perdemos nada con averiguarlo- _

\- _Dice que es la familia más respetada del lugar- _ continuó Santana tomando una hoja y leyendo parte de su expediente- _El tipo trabaja en un pequeño campo ahora ¿No hay fotos de sus hijas?- _

\- _Nada. No quiso mostrarlas nunca por cuestiones de seguridad. Creo que tenemos lo necesario ¿Cuándo salimos?- _

\- _El fin de semana. El pueblo estará algo vacío y la seguridad disminuye… ¿Y si nos cruzamos con alguna de ellas? La mujer debe tener más de 40 años. Y sus hijas, tal vez tengan nuestra edad- _

\- _¿No dijiste que para eso estaba yo?- _preguntó Rachel con algo de burla y sonriendo de medio lado- _ Para dispararle a quién se interponga- _

* * *

Quinn no sabía por qué estaba allí, no debía estar allí pero sus pies cobraron vida propia cuando la campanada de las 18 se oyó y ella caminó apresurada hasta aquel viejo invernadero.

Se coló con seguridad, gesticulando con preocupación cuando la puerta chilló al cerrarse y sostuvo su frente un momento contra ella.

Podía escuchar la tranquilidad a su alrededor y el silencio de saber que estaba sola. Se enderezó y giró, adentrándose a través de la oscuridad y ahogando un grito cuando sintió dos brazos rodearle la cintura. Su cuerpo fue golpeado contra otro y alguien acercó su rostro hasta su cuello, rozándolo y escondiéndose allí un fugaz momento.

\- _Me gustaría que no temblaras cuando me acerco- _ escuchó Quinn la voz algo pesada de Rachel y hasta podía imaginársela sonreír-

\- _Me gustaría no temblar cuando te acercas- _ susurró ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el roce habitual de labios que nunca pasaba a más- _ ¿Por qué querías verme aquí?- _

\- _No te he citado. Cada martes después de la siembras, simplemente me sigues- _

\- _No es cierto. Dejaste una nota en mi abrigo- _

\- _Me gusta venir y verte. Por eso quería que vinieras- _ masculló Rachel, separándose para tomarle la mano y jalarla hacia el fondo del lugar. Donde la luz de afuera ya no llegaba y tuvieron que llegar casi a tanteos- _ Tengo entendido que el viernes saldrás al pueblo- _

\- _Vaya, me gustaría saber quién es tu paloma mensajera- _dijo Quinn haciendo reír a la morena y sintiendo el agarre ser apretado-

\- _¿Harás las compras entonces?- _

\- _Así es- _

\- _Genial…¡Auch!- _ se quejó Rachel cuando su rodilla dio contra algo y se detuvo-

\- _Rachel ¿estás bien?- _

\- _Aquí es. El golpe marcaba el final del camino- _ bromeó llegando a una mesa de mármol, alta y en la que se apoyó un momento-

\- _¿Qué hay aquí?- _

\- _Nada, solo hablaremos- _

\- _¿Es en serio? ¿Y sobre qué?-_

\- _Sobre ambas. No lo sé ¿no entablas conversaciones con las personas?- _

\- _No realmente- _

\- _¿Y por qué no?- _

\- _Creo que no soy buena para eso- _ murmuró Quinn en un pequeño salto y acomodándose sobre la mesa-

\- _Eso no es cierto- _

\- _Lo es. Papá me enseñó a socializar solo con cierto tipo de personas y mamá me inculcó el… ¿valor de la lectura?- _

\- _Valor de la lectura- _ imitó Rachel con diversión-

\- _Bueno, no lo sé. Me gusta leer libros desde pequeña y porque ella me los compraba. Solía leerme uno cada noche y siempre se quedaba dormida antes que yo- _

\- _No es cierto- _

\- _¡Lo es!- _ rió Quinn y Rachel avanzó dos pasos aprovechando que ninguna luz la delataría- _ Papá es…algo más exigente. Pero a pesar de eso nos llevamos muy bien, es el mejor y mayor soporte de mi vida. Realmente no sé que haría sin él- _

\- _¿Lo extrañas?- _

\- _Mucho. Y a mamá...pero estoy creciendo y ellos lo afrontan muy bien- _

\- _No lo dudo… ¿Lo ves? Hemos hablado y entablado conversación- _

\- _Yo lo hice ¿Qué me dices de ti?- _ preguntó Quinn arrastrándose apenas hacia adelante y acomodando sus manos sobre el frio mármol, al lado de sus piernas-

Rachel recordó las palabras de Santana y no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia, si realmente ella era una persona que no debía acercarse a Quinn ¿era este el momento justo para alejarse? No lo sabía, ni le importaba y mucho menos iba a hacerlo.

Sin embargo evadió la respuesta a Quinn y se acercó aún más a ella, rozando con sus manos los muslos de la rubia y dejándolas sobre sus rodillas.

\- _¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que suenas cuando hablas de algo que te gusta?- _

\- _No me parece que alguien se vea lindo en ese tipo de momentos- _

\- _No he dicho linda- _ susurró Rachel acariciando las piernas de la rubia e intentando separarlas- _ Hermosa, así suenas- _

\- _Tienes una amiga que mintiendo es la mejor ¿aprendes de ella?- _

\- _Si. Pero no para estos casos- _ murmuró la morena acomodándose finalmente entre las piernas de Quinn y sosteniéndolas en su cadera, manteniéndolas cerradas-

\- _Hoy a la mañana pensé en ti- _ susurró la rubia deteniendo la boca de Rachel con un dedo sobre ella- _ Amelia dio una larga charla, sobre las tentaciones….no tendría que estar aquí- _

\- _Pero lo estás. Y te gusta estar así, conmigo y te sientes bien- _

\- _Puedo hablar por mi misma….y odio sentirme así. Debería manejar esta situación, Rachel, realmente tendría que hacerlo y alejarte. No verte ni frecuentarte como si de algo clandestino se tratara y además ambas sabemos que no es correcto. Y que hagas eso no ayuda- _ terminó Quinn descendiendo su dedo por el cuello de la morena y sintiendo las caricias en sus muslos- _ Es hora de irme ya- _

\- _Está bien…pero dame mi beso- _ jugó Rachel, inclinándose apenas y rozando sus labios-

\- _¿Pero me has escuchado?- _ reclamó la rubia sobre la boca de Rachel-

\- _Claro que si. Pero no podemos evitarlo, Quinn. Me gustas y aunque creas que tienes tu destino aquí, sé que te gusto también- _ dijo la morena rozando una última vez sus labios antes de bajar por su cuello. Cuando la rubia ladeó su rostro, dándole espacio, se detuvo en un solo lugar a besar insistentemente allí-

Quinn llevó sus manos a los hombros de la morena y la empujó para alejarla pero Rachel se mantuvo con fuerzas de pie. Jamás había sentido ese cosquilleo bajo su estómago y cuando la morena coló una mano tras su espalda, pegándola a ella completamente, algo de dolor placentero arremetió en su entrepierna para aumentarlo.

Sabía que si de vedad quería detener el momento y se lo pedía, Rachel no iba a continuar. Pero su boca liberó un suspiro y sus manos llegaron al pecho de la morena, rozando los botones y aferrándose al primero.

Los separó luego de que la morena aumentara la intensidad de sus caricias y continuó con los demás hasta dejar su camisa abierta. De repente ambas se detuvieron y solo sus respiraciones agitadas invadieron el lugar.

Rachel retomó el camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, colando sus manos dentro de la camisa y llegando a los hombros de la morena. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda y, cuando Rachel se arqueó hacia ella emitiendo un gemido, Quinn finalmente abrió los ojos y volvió a detenerse.

Seguía sin ver algo pero no continuó sus actos. Separó a Rachel de un pequeño empujón y le pidió que se alejara mientras abandonaba la mesa.

\- _Quinn….- _

\- _No, Rachel ¡No!...Dios, mira lo que acaba de pasar. Tengo que irme- _ corrió la rubia sin miedo a la oscuridad y deteniéndose cuando llegó a la puerta. Abrió y giró para que la luz iluminara a lo lejos el rostro de la morena- _ No, no me has escuchado. A partir de ahora, de verdad esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Ya basta, Rachel. Por favor, estoy pidiéndotelo de verdad… Cuídate- _ se despidió regresando a su trote y la morena la observó hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Si, tal vez Quinn se lo pedía de verdad.

O sí, tal vez Santana tenía razón y ella no era más que alguien rondando la vida de Quinn de una manera que no debía.

Y sí, su mente era testigo del latido fuerte de su corazón luego que la rubia tocara su espalda desnuda y eso no podía dejarlo pasar y quitarlo como si nada.

Pero no, no sentía las ganas y fuerzas aún para alejarse de Quinn.

Mucho menos sentía los mismo por parte de la rubia.

* * *

****Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as...sean buenos y dejen rw, vamos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos leemos pronto..****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario es obvio que pasaría en la serie lo mismo que pasa en los fics ) ********¡Saludos! ****


	9. Desde acechos y venganzas

Cap. IX: "Desde acechos y venganzas"

Viernes, 16: 45 y Quinn sentía que el resto de la tarde iba a ser larga, tan larga que eterna sería corta. No quería estar allí; su frente sudaba, sus manos temblaban y su cadera se movía hacia adelante cuando así se lo ordenaban.

Pero moría por seguir allí, continuar satisfecha por las gotas que caían por su rostro y encantada con el calor que emanaba de sus manos cuando otro par se colocaba sobre ellas. Pero no podía moverse y menos por deseo propio porque Rachel estaba pegada a su espalda, con sus brazos bajo los de ellas y enredando sus dedos para ayudarla a amasar.

Estaba atrapada entre la mesa y Rachel. Y no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a eso. Se mordió los labios y se movió apenas hacia adelante cuando la morena empujó sus caderas. Sabía que lo hacía para que lo notara, lo notaba y lo peor es que no podía pedirle que se alejara.

Continuaron aplastando la masa hasta que Rachel tomó su dedo pulgar derecho y lo encerró en su mano, deteniendo cualquier otro movimiento también. Quinn bajó la vista y observó la unión, tragando saliva con fuerzas y retomando su tarea al separarse con algo de violencia.

La escuchó suspirar contra su cuello y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, necesitaba que alguien notara el comportamiento de Rachel y la morena se alejara. Pero no, la mayoría ya no estaba allí y las que lo hacían estaban unas mesas más adelantes.

Por lo tanto se permitió terminar el trabajo y tratar de no pensar en la posición que se encontraba. Y tratar de resistir a lo que ahora eran caricias en su cadera por parte de Rachel.

\- _Lo has hecho muy bien- _ murmuró Rachel con la voz pesada y alejándose de ella, sacudiendo sus manos y dejándola soltar aire finalmente- _ Lleva la masa al horno y contrólala junto a las demás- _

Quinn asintió con velocidad y pasó a su lado con una tabla en mano, acelerando sus pasos y reuniéndose con sus compañeras rápidamente.

Allí, mientras aguardaba tras Amanda y la escuchaba hablar, volteó apenas y descubrió a Rachel con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observándola y alzando apenas su mentón antes de alejarse hacia la salida.

\- _Regresará ¿cierto?- _ escuchó a una de las novicias pero no giró a verla. Oyó también como otra se unía a la conversación y le aseguraba que sí, Rachel debía regresar en una hora o menos-

\- _Vaya suerte la tuya, rubia- _ masculló Amanda y esta vez giró inmediatamente a verlas. El resto estaba con la mirada sobre ella y ella con ambas manos apretando un plato de madera. Su compañera de cuarto le alzó las cejas sugestivamente pero alguien habló antes-

\- _Es mi idea o ¿a Rachel le caes muy bien?- _ preguntó Greta colándose hasta detenerse frente a ella. Quinn tragó con fuerzas y negó ligeramente con la cabeza-

\- _Le caigo como…ustedes- _

\- _¡No seas modesta, rubia!- _ se burló Amanda golpeándola con sus caderas y haciendo reír a las demás- _ Si todas lo notamos, es porque Rachel no se molesta en ocultarlo- _

\- _No entiendo de qué hablan- _ murmuró Quinn-

\- _Le gustas a Rachel- _ alardeó Greta y algunas dieron un grito de emoción. La rubia entreabrió su boca y observó a su alrededor, alejada del resto y con la mirada de reojo pero escuchándolas, Sara clavó sus ojos en ella un fugaz segundo y luego abandonó la cocina. Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, plantándose frente a la situación-

\- _Eso no lo saben- _ dijo haciéndose reír nuevamente a todas-

\- _¡Ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo!- _ continuó Amanda- _ Vamos, Quinn, no puede pasarte desapercibida- _

\- _Rachel y yo…somos amigas- _ susurró Quinn y rodó los ojos cuando todas soltaron otra carcajada-

\- _¿Quién lo dice?- _ preguntó Susan y la rubia frunció el ceño-

\- _¿Alguien debe decirlo?- _

\- _¡Por supuesto! - _ aseguró Amanda- _no se puede andar por la vida creyendo amistad donde no la hay ¿Ella te ha pedido ser amiga?- _

\- _No lo recuerdo…No. Pero tú y yo tampoco acordamos ser amigas- _

\- _Y no lo somos- _ dijo Amanda sorprendiéndola – _tal vez más adelante. Entonces ¿ella te gusta?- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué preguntan eso?- _ dijo Quinn alzando la voz y caminando hacia el horno, metiendo dentro su pan y dejando caer su brazo luego con la tabla-

\- _Si o no, rubia- _ insistió Amanda y todas inclinaron su cabeza esperando la respuesta.

Quinn abrió la boca justo cuando Amelia hacía acto de presencia y las demás se dispersaron con velocidad.

\- _Tengo entendido que aquí ya está todo terminado- _ masculló la mujer repasando a todas con algo de recelo en su mirada- _ Las que deben ir al pueblo, busquen sus abrigos y arreglen sus cabellos que Brody las espera ¡Andando!- _

Quinn palmeó sus manos y las repasó en su delantal, lo quitó con rapidez y lo alejó por su cabeza colgándolo antes de mezclarse con las demás y caminar rumbo al pasillo.

Tomó su abrigo que una monja le tendió y luego un papel con la lista a comprar. Estaba por salir cuando la misma mujer la retuvo y se acercó a ella.

Quinn la observó caminar en circulo sobre ella y luego finalmente tomar su vestido, en la parte de su cadera derecha.

\- _¿Es esto harina, señorita Fabray?- _

\- _Acabo de terminar de hornear, hermana. Lo es, si- _

\- _¿Y cómo llegó esto aquí? Sus manos deben estar en la masa. Y tiene en ambos lados- _ aseguró la mujer repasando el lado izquierdo y soltándola finalmente-

\- _Un descuido, tal vez- _ susurró Quinn recordando la caricia de Rachel y los brazos de la morena bajo los de ella-

\- _Ve afuera y ten cuidado la próxima vez- _ terminó la mujer y la rubia asintió antes de correr hacia afuera. Allí, Brody la esperaba con sus brazos sobre el techo de su auto y era a la única que le sonreía con burla. Las demás ya estaban acomodas dentro por lo que caminó con lentitud y llegó hasta él-

\- _Buenas tardes, señorita Fabray- _ la saludó Brody abriendo la puerta y ella respondió al saludo apenas en un susurro luego de subir y sentarse al lado de Greta. Susan estaba del otro lado y ellas serían las que harían las compras ese viernes-

Anduvieron por casi 20 minutos hasta llegar a una tienda, donde esta vez ninguna coordinó el grupo y cada quién se perdió en una sección señalada.

Quinn llegó hasta las verduras y se desplazó con calma frente a ellas. Abrió su bolsa y guardó unas berenjenas y algunas cebollas. Estiró su brazo a lo alto y estaba por tomar unos tomates cuando su mano chocó contra otra e inmediatamente volteó a disculparse.

\- _Lo siento…Rachel ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- _ preguntó en un susurro al descubrirla totalmente relajada-

\- _Las compras- _ dijo la morena alzando los hombros y tomando finalmente un tomate- _ ¿Ibas a llevarlo?- _ bromeó llevándolo a su boca luego de limpiarlo y dándole una mordida- _ Lo sabía, no hay tomates tan jugosos como aquí ¿quieres?- _

\- _ Te pregunto de verdad- _ murmuró alejando de un manotazo el ofrecimiento de la morena-

\- _¿Y es que acaso no puedo venir por unos tomates? ¿Qué más debes llevar?- _ insistió la morena arrebatándole la lista y leyendo con rapidez- _ Brócoli, que horror- _ murmuró girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia otro lado. Quinn se aferró a la bolsa y la siguió al instante-

\- _¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado en algo?- _

\- _No, recuérdamelo- _

\- _Terminaríamos con esto- _

\- _¿A qué te refieres con eso?- _ ironizó la morena alzándose sobre si misma hasta llegar a un empaque de legumbres. Quinn miró de reojo, esperando que la señora al lado de ambas se alejara y, cuando lo hizo, finalmente respondió-

\- _A esto, Rachel. A lo de vernos y frecuentarnos. Te lo había pedido realmente- _

\- _¿Y acaso estoy haciendo algo indebido? – _

\- _¿Y pretendes que te crea que solo estás aquí por unos tomates?- _

\- _Eso es a lo que vine. De hecho vi a Susan y la ayudé con la carne, también. No te sientas especial- _ aseguró Rachel observándola fugazmente y Quinn mordió su labio con fuerzas-

\- _Pues yo no tengo 15, puedo hacer esto sola. Puedes ir hacia el dueño y pagarle sus tomates cuando gustes- _

\- _Lo haré en un momento. Solo nos queda algo de fruta- _

\- _Que puedo hacerlo sola- _

\- _¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¿Tienes que alejarme así sin nada? ¿Realmente crees que hago esto solo para que me rechaces cada vez que quieres? ¡No, no vine por los estúpidos tomates! - _ gritó la morena arrojándolo contra la pared frente a ellas- _ Sabía que vendrías al pueblo hoy y tú sabías que lo sabía ¿qué esperabas entonces? ¿No es esto lo que hace una persona cuando le gusta otra? ….Debería obedecerte y no seguir molestando tu vida- _

\- _Sí….eso deberías- _susurró Quinn con la voz quebrada y sus ojos en la estampida de la pared, el rojo del jugo de tomate caía lentamente sobre lo amarillo de la pared-

\- _No estás hablando en serio- _

\- _¡Lo hago! Esto ya es suficiente para mi ¿pero que pretendes de mí, Rachel? No puedo sentir algo más por ti, por favor. Hay que dejarlo ya. Realmente necesito mantenerte alejada de mi- _

\- _Espero que sepas que estás apretándome el corazón justo ahora. No había insistido tanto y que durara tan poco con alguien más jamás. Estás llevándote mis ganas de enamorarme, tal vez. Es una locura porque estaba siendo feliz en una pequeña ilusión. Contigo- _

\- _Estás esperando algo de mí que no puedo darte, Rachel. Lo estuviste esperando y nunca estuve dispuesta a dártelo. Has llegado hasta aquí porque así lo quisiste- _murmuró la rubia con la voz pesada y su mirada en el piso, pero podía sin embargo sentir los ojos de Rachel penetrando los de ella- _ Por favor…mis planes siempre fueron tan claros y decididos no sería justo para mí hacer algo distinto- _

\- _Supongo que debe ser divertido vivir una vida con planes- _ ironizó Rachel pasando el puño de su abrigo bajo sus ojos y quitando una lágrima- _ Sin duda estás destinada a ser feliz- _ terminó abriendo la bolsa que la rubia sostenía y arrojando dentro algo de fruta que no se molestó en distinguir-

\- _¿Estás odiándome solo por mostrarte la realidad?- _

\- _Preferiría seguir viviendo en esa pequeña mentira antes de llorar en esta maldita verdad que crees solucionará las cosas- _

\- _Rachel ¡por favor! ¿Intentas culparme también de tus sentimientos?- _

\- _¡Te culpo de los tuyos! Es ridículo que los escondas ¿o por qué demonios reaccionaste cómo lo hiciste en el invernadero? Desprendiste mi camisa, tocaste mis hombros…- _

\- _Rachel, suficiente- _

\- _Acariciaste mi espalda. Desnuda, Quinn…. ¿cómo puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien?- _

\- _ ¿Y tú? Tú que sabes que estoy en el convento y ni siquiera te esforzaste por apartar lo que sentías, te empeñaste en ello y continuaste a pesar que siempre, Rachel siempre, te dije que nada iba a pasar- _

\- _¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres?- _ preguntó Rachel alzando su rostro y Quinn la observó por primera vez: sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos aguados. La rubia se mordió la mejilla internamente y suspiró con algo de pesadez en la garganta-

\- _Si…esto es lo que quiero- _

* * *

\- _¡Santana!- _ gritó Rachel ingresando a la habitación de la latina y obviando la compañía de ella en la cama- _ Dile que se vaya, saldremos a Lima ahora mismo- _

\- _Rachel ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?- _ Sin embargo la morena no respondió, se acercó a ellas y quitó la sábana de un solo jalón. Tomó el brazo de la muchacha y le arrojó un abrigo rápidamente- _¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?-_

\- _Fuera de mi casa- _ le dijo a la chica abriéndole la puerta y cerrándola antes de que pudiera reclamar. Cuando escuchó la de entrada abrirse y cerrarse también, llegó hasta la ropa de su amiga y se la lanzó con velocidad- _Vístete, en menos de una hora hay un tren ¡Muévete, Santana!- _

\- _¡Íbamos a ir mañana!- _

\- _Cambio de planes- _

\- _¿Llevarás eso?- _ preguntó Santana cuando Rachel abrió un cajón y tomó un revolver-

\- _¿Necesitas que te recuerde que le disparo a quién se interponga?- _ dijo la morena abriendo el tambor del arma y colocando sus seis correspondientes cartuchos- _ ¿Qué esperas para salir? Te espero en la cocina- _

\- _¿Y Elena?- _

\- _Franca vendrá a cuidarla. Te acostarás con ella mañana en pago- _ terminó Rachel y Santana se arrojó de espalda a la cama. La chica era quien les regalaba agua cada día y vivía tres casas al lado. Era linda y a Santana le gustaba tener intimidad con ella, pero hacía tiempo que ya no le agradaba como antes y quería zanjar ese tema ya. Pero al parecer no sería posible por el momento- _ ¡Santana!- _

\- _Ahora voy ¡voy!- _

* * *

\- _Residencia Fabray- _ leyó por lo bajo Rachel el cartel de entrada de la casa y le dio un golpe antes de observarla tras aquel gran portón. Era grande, con espacio al frente y tres ventanas adelante. Desprendió los botones en los puños de su camisa y la dobló hasta sus codos antes de mirar de reojo a Santana y recibir una seña de su parte-

\- _No hay mucho movimiento y llevamos casi dos horas aquí. Y no hay perros- _

\- _Terminará de oscurecer en unos minutos, ahí entraremos. Te encargarás del segundo piso y yo abajo- _

\- _Como siempre… ¿quieres que cargue algo en especial?- _

\- _Nada que no nos pertenezca. Golpearás la puerta e iré por detrás mientras distraes, debe haber una ventana- _

\- _Rompe todas las lámparas y deja solo una o cualquier estúpida vela… ¿Nos falta algo?- _

\- _No te detengas por nadie- _ se susurraron a la vez y rozaron sus manos antes de que Rachel mirara el cielo; estaba ya completamente oscuro y debían ingresar en esos momentos.

Santana abrió la reja del portón y se coló hacia el interior del patio. Rachel invadió la propiedad de al lado y desde allí llegó a la parte de atrás.

La morena sonrió al descubrir otras tres ventanas en la parte trasera de la casa, corrió agachada hasta la más baja, subió el listón con una mueca de dificultad y detuvo sus movimientos un momento. Podía escuchar desde allí a Santana hablar con una mujer.

Dio un salto, sus piernas se pegaron a la pared y las movió hacia arriba hasta que finalmente se adentró al lugar. Volvió a sonreír cuando la latina preguntó cuantas personas había en la casa luego de que fingiera ser una trabajadora del municipio y, al oír _"estoy sola, con dos empleadas"_ , caminó sin miedo hasta la puerta de entrada y se pegó a la espalda de la mujer; tapando su boca y amenazándola si gritaba.

Santana ingresó con rapidez, cerrando con seguridad tras ella y corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde suponía estaban las otras personas. Cuando regresó con un pulgar arriba y se perdió tras las escaleras, Rachel arrastró a la mujer hacia una oficina.

\- _Manténgase callada y esto será rápido- _ le ordenó apuntándola con el arma y la mujer asintió con sus manos temblorosas y arrodillándose sobre el piso- _ ¿Es la esposa de Russel Fabray?- _ la mujer volvió a asentir y Rachel esta vez también lo hizo- _ ¿Y sus hijas?- _

\- _No están- _

\- _¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Llegarán ahora?- _

\- _No, no. No están en el pueblo- _ sollozó la mujer cubriéndose con sus brazos-

\- _Eso espero o le juro que les disparé cuando las vea entrar ¿Dónde demonios tiene la caja fuerte su marido?- _

\- _Allí…allí, tras el segundo cuadro. Tiene un candado y la llave está en el cajón- _

\- _¿Cuál de todos estos malditos cajones?- _

\- _El primero…el primero, al final. Llévense todo pero…- _

\- _Cierre la boca, no está en condiciones de dar órdenes… ¿Y su marido? ¿Cuándo regresa?- _

\- _No lo sé- _

\- _No me mienta- _

\- _Es la verdad, nunca sé con exactitud cuando regresa- _

Rachel entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer y se permitió creerle, el tiempo no jugaba a su favor por lo que abrió el candado de la caja y tomó la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, dejando las joyas en su lugar y evitando tocarlas.

Estaba cerrándola cuando algo en el fondo llamó su atención: era un portarretratos raramente guardado allí. Estiró su brazo y lo soltó con temor cuando Santana invadió la oficina totalmente agitada.

\- _Acaba de llegar un auto- _soltó la latina y ella cerró con rapidez- _ ¿Quién es?- _ le preguntó a la mujer pero ella negó con temor y alzó sus brazos, en señal de que no haría nada malo- _ Pues asómese a la ventana y descúbralo- _ la jaló Santana con violencia y lanzándola contra ella. La mujer abrió apenas la cortina y alzó su mano en señal de saludo-

\- _Es Peter. El dueño del campo con el que trabaja mi esposo. Viene solo- _

\- _Dígale que espere- _ ordenó Rachel pero la mujer intentó correr hacia la puerta, gritando por ayuda y alertando al hombre. Santana corrió hasta ella, la tomó por la cintura y volvió a arremeterla contra el piso. Afuera, el hombre golpeaba a patadas la puerta y amenazaba con entrar-

\- _Maldita, vieja ¡Tenemos que irnos!- _ escuchó Rachel pero la morena estaba de pie, estática y mirando a los ojos a la mujer, podía jurar que el color le era tan familiar que en vez de querer correr, solo quería llegar hasta ellos y observarlo más de cerca-

\- _Mi marido se encargará de ustedes- _ oyeron ambas y esta vez Santana le lanzó un golpe en el rostro-

\- _Ese viejo va a entrar en minutos- _ continuó la latina- _ Dispárale- _ ordenó señalando a la mujer-

\- _¿Qué?- _ susurró la morena-

\- _Que le dispares y nos larguemos. Porque Fabray irá por nosotras luego. Nos llevaremos algo de él para que haga esto valioso- _ continuó Santana y Rachel se acercó a la mujer, apuntando su frente y tragando con fuerza- _ Dispárale ¡ahora! _

* * *

****Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as...muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Farfadette12: Rachel es sexy en tu cabeza, en la mia y en la de todo el mundo porque lo es ^^. Creo que las dudas van a seguir unos caps más. Gracias por seguir la historia!****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ********¡Saludos! ****


	10. Desde amor y cosas ocultas

Cap. X: "Desde amor y cosas ocultas"

\- _¡Sorpresa!- _gritó Rachel emocionada, ingresando al cuarto de Elena y con Santana detrás; cargando algo que parecía realmente pesado-

\- _¿Y ahora que les pasa? ¿Por qué esa felicidad?- _ preguntó la muchacha algo sorprendida y observándolas con diversión. Santana dejó el paquete envuelto en el piso y le pidió que se levantara- _ ¿Qué hay ahí?- _

\- _Pues acércate y lo verás- _

\- _Es grande. Y parece que tal vez nuevo ¿Costoso?... ¿De dónde han sacado el dinero?- _

\- _Juro que si no lo abres, me lo quedaré- _ insistió la latina logrando que finalmente la joven abandonara la cama y llegara hasta ellas-

\- _Espero que te guste- _ susurró Rachel cuando la chica comenzó a rasgar el papel hacia abajo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente se tapó la boca asombrada al descubrir una impecable y moderna silla de ruedas. Santana se encargó de abrirla y estiró su brazo, para que ella lo tomara y se sentara a probarla- _ ¿Que tal eh?- _

\- _Y… ¿esto qué significa?- _

\- _Significa que daremos un paseo por el pueblo- _ dijo Santana arrastrando la silla y manejando hacia la cocina- _ El sábado abrió un parque de diversiones y con Rachel nos pareció buena idea que salieras a disfrutarlo. Y a tomar un poco de aire nuevo ¿Te gustaría ir?- _

\- _¿Es en serio? ¡Por supuesto! Y podré comer manzanas acarameladas ¿cierto? Y todas esas cosas dulces- _

\- _Bueno- _ arrastró Santana la palabra con algo de diversión- _ si a tu hermana le parece bien- _ terminó mirando a Rachel y deteniéndose porque Elena quería hacerlo también-

\- _Claro- _ murmuró la morena- _ hace mucho que no comes dulces y un poco no te hará daño- _

\- _¡Si!- _gritó Elena golpeando sus manos con felicidad y ordenándole a Santana que retomara el andar- _ Esto va a ser muy divertido- _

* * *

Cuando Rachel pagó los tres boletos, Santana nuevamente fue quién comandó el grupo y condujo hasta el primer puesto de dulces. Sin embargo la morena aseguró que comerían algo luego, que primero se divertirían sin medir los posibles malestares en el estómago.

\- _Quiero subir a este ¡Se ve asombroso!- _ gritó Elena cuando se detuvieron frente a un juego mecanizado en forma de rueda, con asientos a sus costados y que giraba de manera vertical-

\- _No lo creo- _ murmuró Rachel- _ es alto y grande. Tal vez peligroso- _

\- _¿Y tira al blanco?- _

\- _También es peligroso. Podríamos ir a un espectáculo- _

\- _Eso es aburrido ¿Qué sentido tiene venir hasta aquí y no disfrutar de lo que realmente quiero?- _ protestó la chica cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose contra la silla- _ Puedo caminar, Rachel- _

\- _Lo siento- _ susurró la morena luego de que Santana le dedicara una mirada de reproche- _ Está bien, subiremos al que quieres- _

\- _¡A la montaña rusa!- _

\- _¿Qué?...Está bien- _ masculló Rachel entre dientes al recibir una patada de la latina.

Pero, cuando Rachel acomodó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, sus ganas de divertirse se esfumaron al descubrir a lo lejos a Amelia. La mujer estaba acompañada de Amanda y caminaban entre la gente con total tranquilidad. Y más atrás estaba Susan junto a la gran mayoría de novicias.

Pero no había rastros de Quinn.

Se acercó con nervios a Santana y dejó una mano en su espalda impidiéndole que volteara.

\- _Tengo sed, iré por algo de beber- _

\- _Qué dices, Berry ¿ahora? Es nuestro turno, tenemos que subir- _

\- _Ya lo sé, Santana pero…realmente necesito beber algo- _

\- _Pero….- _

\- _Déjala que vaya, San- _ interfirió Elena extendiéndole su abrigo a Rachel- _ pero cuídalo, nosotras subiremos sin ti- _ terminó poniéndose de pie y abandonando la silla. Santana le rodeó la cintura y le dedicó una última mirada a Rachel antes de caminar hasta el inicio del juego-

La morena dejó la silla junto a los abrigos a un costado, detrás de un puesto de helados y contra una pared y acomodó la vieja y gastada boina en su cabello.

Buscó entre el gentío nuevamente a Amelia o alguna de las novicias y dio un brinco antes de correr al descubrirlas.

Se mezcló entre empujones y con dificultad entre los demás hasta que, finalmente al estirar su brazo, logró rozar el hombro de Greta. La chica volteó a verla y se detuvo segundo después, cuando ella estiró su mano y la jaló con suavidad metros más atrás.

\- _Ey ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- _

\- _Ordenes de la madre superiora- _

\- _¿Está en el pueblo?- _

\- _Llegó anoche. Y parece que su estadía será larga. Trajo tres maletas- _

\- _¿Y eso por qué?- _

\- _Seguridad, dice ella- _murmuró Greta alzando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto- _ Además., necesita preparar todo para la misa oficial y no podrá con todas nosotras allí- _

\- _¿Para tomar los votos?- _

\- _Ajá- _

\- _Rayos… ¿acaban de llegar?- _

\- _Tenemos boleto gratis. Solo que nos encargaremos del orden y la limpieza al terminar la jornada- _ dijo la chica con una mueca de fastidio-

\- _Que envidia- _ ironizó Rachel haciendo reír a ambas- _ ¿Y Quinn?- _

\- _Llegará más tarde- _

\- _¿Y eso por qué?- _

\- _Lleva desde el fin de semana fuera del convento. Parece que tiene un problema familiar y Amelia le concedió la salida por dos días- _

\- _Pero llegará ¿cierto?- _

\- _Tiene que hacerlo- _ dijo Greta explotando un globo de chicle y sorprendiendo a Rachel-

\- _¿Qué haces con eso?- _

\- _Te los regalan en el puesto de bebidas. Amelia no sabe asique mantén la boca cerrada- _

\- _Como si me interesara decírselo. Oye y… ¿sabes que tipo de problema tuvo Quinn?- _

\- _Ella te gusta ¿cierto?- _ preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlona y mascando sin temor a ser vista-

\- _¿Qué? No, no es que….Si, si me gusta. Y creo que mucho- _

\- _¿Y por qué suenas como lamento?- _

\- _Me ha dejado las cosas claras. No quiere nada conmigo- _

\- _Guao, no tenía idea ¿Y le crees?- _

\- _¿Por qué me mentiría? – _

\- _No lo sé, es Quinn. Es algo rara, tiene como su mundo oculto para ella y no deja que nadie entre. Es la única que pasa una hora en la Iglesia por gusto propio. Y no se queja de nada- _

\- _De igual manera eso no la hace rara- _ susurró Rachel, desviando su vista y observando el juego en el que Elena y Santana acababan de subir- _ Bien, si llegas a saber que le ocurrió me avisas y si necesita algo también- _

\- _Claro ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- _

\- _Con Santana nos pareció buena idea traer a Elena, a tomar aire nuevo y a divertirse- _

\- _¿Elena está aquí?- _ preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Se cruzó los brazos levemente y se inclinó hacia Rachel, fingiendo que quitaba algo del hombro de su camisa antes de continuar- _ Sara también lo está- _

\- _Sí, lo supuse apenas las vi- _

\- _¿No dirás nada? Ambas están en el mismo lugar- _

\- _Nada pasará. Debo irme- _

\- _Y yo ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido Amelia?- _ masculló Greta entre dientes y volteando en su búsqueda- _ Como sea, me voy - _ terminó regresando su vista al frente pero apartándola de Rachel para mirar más atrás de ella- _ Nos vemos, Rachel- _ se despidió pegándose a la morena y pasando sus brazos bajo los de ella en un abrazo. Escondió una sonrisa tras el hombro de Rachel y que mostró luego cuando alguien se acercaba a ellas- _Cuídate- _

\- _Si, claro. Tú igual- _ murmuró Rachel confusa y alejándose finalmente por donde había llegado-

\- _¡Quinn! ¡Volviste!- _ saludó Greta cuando la rubia llegó a ella pero seguía con su mirada clavada en la espalda de Rachel a lo lejos- _ Quinn ¿está todo bien?- _

\- _Ah, si, si. Lo siento. Llegué hace media hora, mi padre me alcanzó ¿Y las demás?- _

\- _Buena pregunta- _dijo Greta tomando la mano de la rubia y jalándola entre la multitud-_Vamos a buscarlas-_

* * *

\- _Debemos terminar antes de las 20. Vamos, a trabajar más rápido- _ ordenó Amelia tendiéndole una bolsa de residuos sin usar a Quinn. La rubia, junto a algunas más, era la encargada de juntar los papeles, vasos y demás derroches que la cuarta función del parque había dejado.

Quinn llenó una bolsa luego de diez minutos. Las ráfagas de viento no ayudaban y debía admitir que tener sus manos descubiertas tampoco. Y aún había gente dando vueltas.

Algunos tenían boletos gratis y sin límite de tiempo, por lo tanto parecían tomarse eso de manera literal e iban a dejar el parque cuando el sueño los venciera. A Quinn le pareció ridículo pero no podía protestar.

Tomó otra bolsa y se alejó un poco de las demás, llegando hasta la entrada del lugar y suspirando con molestia al ver que allí había realmente una montaña de basura. Arrastró sus pies de mala gana y se inclinó al llegar para comenzar a limpiar.

\- _Dios, que asco- _ murmuró cuando un papel totalmente pegajoso no quería salir de su mano derecha. La sacudió varias veces y tuvo que ponerse de pie para buscar ayuda. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando Amanda pasó a su lado y se lo quitó sin problemas- _ Gracias- _ le dijo volteando e intentando regresar a su trabajo. Sin embargo no pudo.

A lo lejos, a centímetros de la calle, Rachel estaba agachada frente a una silla de ruedas que una joven ocupaba y cada vez que le hablaba, la muchacha reía. La morena se estiró hacia adelante y le dejó un beso en la mejilla; Quinn esquivó de inmediato la mirada y frunció el ceño: primero aquel abrazo con Greta y ahora esto.

Tomó su vestido por la parte del pecho y lo sacudió para darse algo de calor, las mejillas le ardían y el aire la sofocaba. Arrojó la bolsa con violencia a un lado y caminó decidida hacia ella.

El ruido de sus zapatos alertaron a la morena que se puso de pie con una sonrisa al descubrirla. Sin embargo ella no estaba para felicidad, estaba molesta y que la chica sostuviese la mano de Rachel ahora, no ayudaba en nada.

Se detuvo frente a la morena y no pudo evitarlo, alzó su mano y golpeó su mejilla, sintiéndose una persona totalmente distinta al instante.

Rachel llevó ambas manos a su mejilla y luego se giró a verla. Ella bajó lentamente su brazo aún estirado y se disculpó con rapidez.

\- _Lo siento, Rachel. Lo siento tanto- _

\- _Pero…vaya peso tiene tu mano- _ bromeó Rachel moviendo su mandíbula y gesticulando algo de dolor- _ Creo que nunca había vivido una escena tan dramática- _

\- _Por favor, perdóname, soy una estúpida. Lo siento no sé por qué…- _

\- _Porque te gusta mi hermana- _interfirió aquella muchacha que Quinn quería ignorar pero que la observó cuando soltó aquello- _ por eso lo hiciste. Porque te gusta Rachel- _

\- _¿Perdón?- _ preguntó acercándose a ella con la morena detrás-

\- _Solo he visto ese tipo de cosas en las novelas que leo. Estás celosa y golpeaste a Rachel por eso. Soy Elena- _ se presentó la joven con una agradable sonrisa y alzando su brazo hasta ella- _ la hermana menor de Rachel… ¿Y tú eres?- _

Quinn entreabrió la boca y su cuerpo se irguió hacia adelante totalmente sorprendida. Le dedicó a Elena una mirada avergonzada y terminó finalmente sonriéndole. El brillo en esos ojos marrones más claros que los de Rachel, lo blanco de sus dientes en una sonrisa abrumadora y su mano aún esperando un saludo cordial, no le dejaban mantener una posición defensiva.

Se agachó a su altura, sosteniendo sus brazos en la silla y le sonrió nuevamente después de estirarse y dejarle un beso en su mejilla.

\- _Soy Quinn. Una amiga de Rachel- _

\- _¿Amiga? ¿Segura?- _ preguntó con burla Elena mirando a Quinn y luego a Rachel-

\- _Lo es, Elena-_ intervino Rachel- _ Quinn es una de las novicias del convento de Amelia- _

\- _Pero a ti te gusta. Y tú a ella- _ insistió Elena- _ Puedo verlo cuando se miran- _

\- _Em bueno, allí viene Santana- _ continuó Rachel- _ te irás con ella en un taxi ¿si?- _

\- _¿Y tú?- _ preguntó Elena-

\- _Iré detrás- _

\- _Está bien…me gustó conocerte Quinn, eres muy linda. Cuida a mi hermana y no la dejes ir tan tarde a casa- _

\- _Lo haré Elena- _ aseguró la rubia- _ Hasta luego y cuídate tú también- _ se despidió Quinn antes de saludar a Santana con la mano y notando como ella arrastraba la silla de la chica y la llevaba rumbo a un taxi-

\- _¿Y bien?- _ preguntó Rachel cuando se quedaron solas-

\- _Ya me disculpé ¿quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?- _

\- _No, ha decir verdad fue una cachetada agradable. Llevaba días sin verte y más tiempo aún sin que nos rozáramos….Me dijeron que tuviste un problema familiar ¿está todo solucionado?- _

\- _Si, solo algo que dejó a mi madre con un golpe pero todo está bien. No quiero hablar de eso Rachel, lo siento- _

\- _Está bien, como quieras…Entonces…dime por qué la cachetada- _

\- _Realmente ni siquiera lo sé- _

\- _Pero lo que dijo Elena… ¿está equivocada?- _ murmuró Rachel acercándose a Quinn y sintiendo nuevamente aquel calor que apenas pasaba entre ellas cuando estaban casi pegadas-

\- _No sabía que tenías una hermana- _

\- _Y es muy inteligente, tal vez un poco más que yo. Pero no es de lo que estamos hablando…dijiste que querías mantenerte lejos de mi y apenas me ves pasa esto, actúas de una manera totalmente contraria- _

\- _Me sentí tonta. Porque te la posabas tras de mi y asegurando que querías conquistarme que cuando te vi cerca de ella…no lo sé, creí que todo lo que me habías dicho era un juego- _susurró Quinn rodeando el rostro de Rachel con sus manos y atrayéndola hacia ella-

\- _Entonces mi hermana tenía razón….te gusto- _

\- _Rachel- _

\- _Vamos, Quinn. Dilo- _ ordenó la morena sobre la boca de Quinn y deteniendo las manos en su cadera- _ Pero dilo de verdad- _

\- _¿Qué me gustas?- _ preguntó la rubia moviendo su rostro y rozando sus labios-

\- _Si, que te gusto- _

\- _Rachel- _

\- _Dilo- _ insistió la morena golpeándola contra su cadera y empuñando sus manos en el vestido de Quinn-

\- _Pero lo sabes- _

\- _Quiero escucharlo- _

\- _Me gustas Rachel Berry- _ susurró Quinn mirando fijamente a la morena y cerrando sus ojos luego de que ella le sonriera- _ Me gustas y mucho….y me muero por besarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí- _ terminó rozando una última vez sus bocas y alejándose de la morena-

\- _Entonces dime cuándo y dónde que iré donde quieras- _

\- _Tendremos que esperar- _sonrió Quinn- _ ¿irás mañana al convento? – _

\- _Tenemos que cosechar aquellas zanahorias ya- _ bromeó Rachel dejándole una caricia en su cadera antes de alejar su brazo y guardarlos dentro de los bolsillos-

\- _Tengo que volver, Rachel…no vayas a faltar mañana- _

\- _Por supuesto que no lo haré- _ aseguró Rachel y logrando que Quinn se mordiera los labios, ansiando totalmente el día siguiente- _ Ve con las demás. Te veré desde aquí- _

\- _Hasta mañana- _ se despidió la rubia rozando sus manos y caminando finalmente hacia la montaña de basura que aún no recogían. Rachel infló su pecho con felicidad y giró, caminando a la calle para tomar otro taxi-

Cuando un automóvil se detuvo frente a ella, abrió la puerta y volteó hacia el parque, descubriendo a la rubia observando su partida. Alzaron cual espejo una mano y se saludaron por última vez - _Hasta mañana, Quinn- _

* * *

15: 55 y Quinn cerró la cortina de su cuarto con total felicidad. Acababa de llegar una motocicleta y estaba segura era la de Santana, podía recordarla por aquella rara calcomanía que tenía detrás.

Se acomodó el cabello, tomó su sombrero y bajó las escaleras con total rapidez.

Atravesó el pasillo de entrada sin vergüenza y aceleró los pasos hasta llegar afuera. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba hacia quién acababa de llegar, su rostro borraba la sonrisa y su corazón ya no golpeaba con tantas fuerzas.

\- _Ey, Quinn ¿te sorprende verme?- _ le preguntó Santana quitándose su sombrero y deteniéndose frente a ella-

\- _Buenas tardes, Santana. Si, estoy algo sorprendida ¿Le pasó algo a Rachel?- _

\- _En realidad, la que necesita preguntarte algo soy yo. Acompáñame- _ le ordenó la latina tomando fuertemente su brazo y arrastrándola hacia un costado-

\- _Estás lastimándome- _

\- _Pues no forcejees y no te dolerá- _ masculló Santana abriendo una vieja puerta de madera y obligando a Quinn a entrar con violencia. Adentro, había una mesa vieja y llena de polvo, algunas herramientas y costales de paja secos. Santana pasó el pestillo y dio un golpe con su nudillos antes de girar a verla- _Asique…tu madre tuvo un pequeño accidente. Rachel me lo contó- _ agregó con rapidez al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia-

\- _Si. Y supongo que también te dijo que no quiero hablar de eso- _

\- _Que bien porque quiero ir directo a lo que me interesa- _ dijo Santana abriendo su abrigo y quitando algo del bolsillo- _ ¿Qué mierda significa eso?- _

Quinn tomó el papel doblado que la latina arrojó. Lo abrió y de inmediato alzó la vista a verla. Era una fotografía, la única que había en su casa con ella y sus padres tomada el verano anterior.

Russel estaba de pie en el lado izquierdo y estiraba su brazo para atrapar a ambas mujeres. Y ella estaba en medio de ambos con una sonrisa tan sincera que la imitó en el momento.

\- _¿Por qué tienes esto contigo? ¿De dónde la sacaste?- _

\- _Aquí tú no preguntarás nada- _ aseguró Santana entre dientes y acercándose a ella- _Quiero que me digas ahora mismo por qué estás en una fotografía con Russel Fabray- _

\- _¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- _

\- _¡Qué me digas por qué estás ahí!- _gritó la latina arrebatándole la imagen y haciéndola un bollo, lanzándola a un costado- _ ¿Son tus padres? ¿Eres hija de Russel?- _ Quinn la miró de arriba abajo, la chica respiraba casi contra su rostro y su mirada le daba miedo. Sin embargo recordó que era amiga de Rachel, no podía hacerle daño-

\- _Si, soy su hija- _ susurró la rubia apretando los ojos al oír el golpe de Santana contra la mesa- _Ahora dime tú de dónde lo conoces- _

Pero Santana no respondió. La apuntó con su dedo en amenaza y caminó a la salida, cerrando con un portazo al dejarla sola.

Quinn escuchó la motocicleta volver a encenderse y alejarse luego. Rodeó la mesa y llegó hasta el bollo de papel. Tomó nuevamente la fotografía y la abrió con cuidado a no romperla.

La acarició fugazmente y la guardó en el delantal de su vestido. Abandonó el lugar y alzó su mentón: cuando llegara Rachel, a ella le haría la pregunta que Santana no respondió.

* * *

****Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as...muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Gracias por seguir la historia! ****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Rachel hubiese vivido con Shelby y Beth para que Quinn las visite todo el tiempo) ********¡Saludos! ****


	11. Desde acercamientos y pasiones

Cap. XI: "Desde acercamientos y pasiones"

_Por cada secreto que se guarda, es una lágrima más que no se ocultará. _

Santana recordó las palabras de su abuela, aquella tarde cuando la descubrió besando por primera vez a una chica. Lo había deseado muchas veces antes, si pero su _abuelita, _como ella la llamaba, llegó al cuarto de lavandería de la pensión y descubrió su boca sobre la de Elizabeth, aquella niña de 12 años igual que ella en ese entonces.

Su abuela lloró por horas, le reclamó el comportamiento y la dejó una semana encerrada en su habitación. Santana recordó que ni siquiera la miraba cuando le dejaba el plato de comida o un vaso de agua cada noche. Aquel descubrimiento la había señalado como la decepción de su abuela y parecía que a ella le dolía por las dos.

Porque a Santana no le dolía saber a tan temprana edad que se enamoraba fugazmente de las chicas, de las muchachitas del pueblo y a las que les sonreía como Tomás, el niño por las que todas reían avergonzadas pero que ella se encargó de imitar y cambiar. A Santana solo le dolía el hecho de saber que su abuelita nunca más la trató con amor.

Ya no le preparaba un poco de leche con galletas de chocolates como solía hacerlo cada mañana, ni la esperaba en la puerta cuando ella llegaba del colegio. Nunca más volvió a abrazarla durante las noches de tormentas y mucho menos la lloró cuando al cumplir 15 años, le pidió que se fuera de casa.

La culpó de sus lágrimas y de la vergüenza que sentía por ella. Le dio una bolsa de ropa y un trozo de pan. Y le abrió la puerta, señalándole al exterior y que nunca más regresara.

Santana sabe que descubrir algo solo tiene dos consecuencias: quitarte nada o destrozarlo todo.

E irónicamente siempre terminas guardando secretos de personas que amas y que lo guardas exactamente para no dañarlas.

Y ella amaba a Rachel.

Era su mejor amiga, aquella hermana de distintos padres y que por ocasiones solía actuar como la mayor o en general como la más pequeña. Y a Santana le gustaba que actuara así; la hacía sentir especial el hecho de tener a alguien quién proteger.

Por lo tanto, cuando la escuchó abrir la puerta principal y luego la vió invadir la cocina, acercándose a ella, Santana estiró su pierna por debajo de la mesa y le lanzó la silla. Rachel se detuvo en seco antes de llegar por agua y observó la silla y luego a ella. Y luego a la silla y se arrastró hasta ocuparla.

\- _¿Te pasa algo?- _ Le preguntó la morena y Santana quitó aquel hilo de paja de su boca pero se mantuvo recostada en su lugar. Acomodó sus piernas sobre la mesa, una encima de la otra, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza-

\- _¿Qué tal la cosecha?- _

\- _Bah, lo de siempre- _ murmuró Rachel quitando unas monedas de su abrigo y arrojándolas a la mesa- _ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?- _

\- _Uhm, lo de siempre ¿Has hablado con alguna de las novicias?- _

\- _Si, solo con algunas. Como siempre- _ masculló Rachel con diversión por tanto repetir palabras-

\- _Estuvo Sara ayer en el parque ¿lo sabías?- _

\- _Si, Greta me lo dijo ¿Cómo lo supiste?- _

\- _La vi yo misma. Mientras buscaba un taxi ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Elena?- _

\- _Porque cuando lo supe estaba por subir contigo a un juego. Y ya luego no lo tomé como buena idea- _

\- _Tenía derecho a saberlo de igual manera. Tal vez tenía ganas de verla. La tiene todo el tiempo- _

\- _No creo que para esto me hayas obligado a sentar ¿qué sucede?- _ Santana entrecerró los ojos, acomodándose finalmente contra el respaldar de la silla y quitando ese trozo de paja de su boca. Rachel frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza en señal de que hablara-

\- _Tengo que decirte algo. Y es importante- _

\- _¿Importante para ti o importante para mi?- _

\- _Importante para ambas. Es sobre Quinn- _ lanzó Santana sin rodeos y estudió la reacción de su mejor amiga. Rachel ensanchó una sonrisa apenas escuchó el nombre y levantó sus dos manos, indicándole que se silenciara un momento-

\- _También tengo algo que decirte sobre ella. Hoy estuve a punto de besarla. Aquí Santana, aquí tuve su rostro -_continuó Rachel colocando su propia palma abierta frente a sus ojos y a apenas dos centímetros de distancia- _ y cuando se agachó para finalmente besarnos ¡Pum! Como siempre Amelia, la inoportuna Amelia- _

\- _¿Las vió?- _ preguntó Santana con algo de temor-

\- _No, no. Me escondí bajo la mesa cuando golpeó la puerta. Hubieses escuchado la voz de Quinn- _ sonrió Rachel y Santana se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa para soportar su peso- _ estaba temblando de nervios- _

\- _No babees la cocina- _

\- _No puedo evitarlo- _ dijo la morena pasando intencionalmente su mano bajo su boca- _ es hermosa, Santana y huele delicioso. Y cuando sonríe ¡Dios! Si vieras como se le arruga la nariz y algo se forma en su mejilla. Y sus ojos comienzan a brillar…. ¿cuánto tiempo debe pasar para decirle que estoy enamorada?- _

\- _Espera ¿qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?- _

\- _¡Como nunca antes!- _ aseguró Rachel abandonando la silla y caminando alrededor de Santana- _ Tengo 24, San y créeme que es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Oh y ella va a saberlo- _

\- _Rachel, la conoces hace dos meses, unos días más tal vez ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- _

\- _Digo que ahora que aceptó que siente algo por mi, no voy a dejarla ir. Quiero que sea mi chica. Voy a regalarle más flores, los lirios le gustaron pero debo cortar de otras especies también. Compraré de Albert una canasta con víveres, a las chicas le gusta eso ¿no?- _

\- _ No lo sé, no hago esas cosas. No soy de esas, lo sabes- _

\- _Cierto, cierto que eres la señorita sexo de dos horas y nada más- _

\- _A veces tres- _

\- _Está bien, de dos o tres horas- _

\- _De igual manera, Rachel- _ dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y siguiendo los pasos de su amiga- _ creo que estás algo apresurada- _

\- _Por favor, Santana. Tú le regalaste un anillo a Brittany al mes de conocerla. Está bien, era un anillo de artesanía y…lo siento. Soy una idiota, lo siento, sé que no quieres hablar de ella y….- _

\- _Sí, eres una idiota- _

\- _Dije que lo siento ¡Lo siento! ¿Vas a disculparme?- _

\- _Solo mantén tu maldita boca cerrada por un momento, quiero intentar decirte algo. De verdad, creo que estás apresurándote con Quinn- _ Rachel se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza- _ Continúa callada- _ la amenazó Santana con su dedo cerca de su rostro- _ Ella es novicia, Rachel ¿eso te dice algo? Si, puedes hablar- _

\- _Sé que lo es pero al diablo con eso, ella no lo quiere. O tal vez si pero me dijo que quiere besarme ¿cómo puede regresar de esas palabras y continuar como si nada? No, no puede- _

\- _Está bien, supongamos que deje el convento ¿es esto lo que le darás?- _ preguntó Santana abriendo sus brazos y moviéndolos en indicación de la casa- _ ¿quieres traerla aquí y que viva lo mismo que nosotras? ¿Subirla a un tren y que nos ayude a robar para poder comer algo no tan viejo una vez a la semana? ¿Pretendes sacarla de su estabilidad económica y emocional por….esto? – _

Rachel apretó más su propio abrazo y mordió su mejilla interna. Había intentado ser algo mejor que su propia versión más joven solo por Elena y no lo consiguió. Y su hermana es la persona más importante de su vida ¿Qué le garantizaba poder mejorar al fin por Quinn?

Odiaba tener estas conversaciones profundas con Santana porque siempre la latina terminaba teniendo razón. La experiencia, tal vez. O su protección, quizás. Pero Santana jamás se equivocaba de camino y si ella avanzaba era porque Santana lo había elegido transitar.

Asique sí, nuevamente su amiga podría tener razón. Pero esta vez un camino se abrió solo para ella y solo ella lo iba a atravesar. Por mucho que cuanta piedra se cruzara o cuantas veces cayera.

Esta vez se aseguraría de ella misma y nadie más.

\- _Si- _ respondió irguiéndose y Santana finalmente dejó caer sus brazos con fuerzas a los costados de su cadera- _ sea cual sea mi lugar, quiero que Quinn lo comparta conmigo- _

\- _Eres increíble, Rachel- _

\- _Ibas a decirme algo de ella tú también. Te escucho- _

Santana nunca había visto llorar a Rachel por un secreto. La morena solía llorar siempre por lo mismo, y si esta vez decía que algo nuevo estaba pasando en sus cortos 24 años; entonces ella le daría una nueva razón para llorar.

Quería evitárselo, no quería ser quien abrazara a Rachel cuando descubriera todo y acariciarle la espalda entre murmullos de que ya lo sabía; pero la morena no le dejaba otra opción.

Cuando este secreto salga a la luz, va a dolerle seguramente más que el desprecio de su abuela. Pero ella no se sentía suficiente para detener el enamoramiento o deseo que Rachel estaba sintiendo por Quinn. Porque debía admitirlo, realmente nunca antes la había visto sonreír así por alguien.

Entonces si Rachel estaba feliz, una parte de ella también lo estaba.

Y cuando Rachel sufriera o llorara tiempo después, entonces sufriría con ella.

\- _Iba a decirte que….ayer, cuando la vi en el parque….fue agradable ver la manera en que sonreía. Por ti- _

\- _¿Lo ves? Gracias, San…por cierto, hablando del convento- _ murmuró Rachel quitando un papel de su bolsillo- _ tenemos fiesta- _

\- _¿Y eso por qué?- _

\- _La madre superiora llegó el fin de semana. Tiene estadía larga al parecer. No podemos fallarle- _ sonrió Rachel con picardía y Santana lanzó un bufido irónico-

\- _¿Cuándo es?- _

\- _Esta noche. A las seis habrá té solo con ella y las novicias. A partir de las siete podemos llegar. Báñate, perfúmate y compra una botella de vino. La mejor- _

\- _¿Y de dónde quieres que saque todo eso? Oh- _ murmuró Santana cuando Rachel le lanzó unos billetes que quitó de su pantalón-

\- _De Fabray- _

\- _De Fabray- _ susurró Santana observando a la morena perderse en su habitación y contando el dinero luego- _ Dinero de Fabray- _

* * *

Quinn contó rápidamente el numero de invitados ya en el pasillo y luego se giró hacia Greta, quien anotaba en una planilla todo con rapidez.

\- _16- _

\- _16 ¿Qué hace Amanda?- _

\- _Guarda los abrigos de… ¿por qué solo guarda los abrigos de las muchachas? Como sea- _ sacudió la cabeza Quinn tomando una bandeja y acomodando ocho copas sobre ella- _ Recuerda, 16 copas de vino más- _

\- _Lo haré y prepararé más bocadillos. Cuenta cada invitado nuevo que llegue. Amelia detesta que ninguna tengo algo en la mano- _

\- _Está bien. Enseguida regreso- _

Quinn maniobró por segunda vez con la bandeja sobre su brazo derecho y la sostuvo con fuerzas con el izquierdo. Alzó su mentón al atravesar la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió con dificultad a Amelia, que desde un costado vigilaba todo.

Caminó entre los invitados y llegó hasta los más recientes, ofreciéndoles una copa y dejando con solo dos aquella pesada bandeja al casi vaciarse. Quinn se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y giró para desplazarse hacia el otro lado.

Uno de los jóvenes de la esquina más lejana era Brody, el chico estaba acompañado de tres muchachos más y quiso ignorarlo; pero él alzó su brazo llamándola y señalando su copa ya vacía.

Quinn suspiró de mala gana y comenzó a avanzar hasta él. Le fingió una sonrisa y dejó que él abandonara su copa para tomar una llena de las dos que quedaba. Sin embargo nada de eso hizo y él comenzó una conversación.

\- _¿Es vino hecho con las uvas que ustedes cultivan?- _

\- _No cultivamos uva- _ murmuró Quinn-

\- _Oh, juraría que si. Ella es Quinn- _ la presentó Brody con un movimiento de cabeza y la rubia lo miró con sorpresa- _ les dije que era la novicia más hermosa. Oye, Quinn, somos más de dos, tráenos más copas- _

\- _¿Entonces no se servirán estás?- _

\- _Ya que insistes- _ bromeó él estirando su brazo e intentando tomar la más cercana. Pero una mano pasó frente a los ojos de Quinn y la arrebató antes con seguridad. La rubia desvió su mirada y apretó sus labios: Rachel sostenía con total firmeza la copa y la llevaba a la boca con una sensualidad que nunca antes había visto. El chico pretendió tomar la otra pero nuevamente la morena se adelantó y se apoderó de ella, estirando su brazo hacia atrás para cedérsela a Santana-

\- _Es una lástima que no cultiven uva, Amelia nunca ha querido pero sin duda sabría mucho mejor a este vino- _ aseguró Rachel antes de beber otro sorbo y sonriendo tras la copa. Quinn repasó su vista desde la frente de la morena hasta sus labios, invadidos con un color morado y que seguramente sabían a dulce por la bebida justo en ese instante. Humedeció su boca y avanzó un paso hacia Rachel, llevando sin esfuerzo dentro de su nariz el perfume que desprendía e inhalando un poco más. La morena dejó la copa vacía con las demás y le sonrió, antes de dirigirse a Brody- _¿No me digas que ibas a beberte eso?- _

\- _Trae más vino- _ la ignoró en cambio él, golpeando con su dedo el hombro de Quinn-

\- _Ella no es tu empleada- _ dijo Rachel quitándole el brazo de un manotazo y rozando la cintura de Quinn, alejándola de él- _ Si quieres vino, ve y sírvete- _

\- _Por esta noche lo será ¿acaso no ves que está sirviéndoles a todos?- _

\- _Si quieres te servimos un buen golpe en el asqueroso lugar que llamas rostro- _ se coló Santana deteniéndose al lado de Rachel-

\- _¿Y se puede saber qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- _ preguntó Brody con una mueca de fastidio-

\- _Es una fiesta para el pueblo, no seas tan idiota y analiza lo que eso significa- _ dijo Rachel- _ además, sabes el cariño que le tenemos a la madre superiora. Y el que ella nos tiene a nosotras- _continuó con burla y logrando que el chico tensara su mandíbula- _ Que se diviertan- _ terminó Rachel con su mano en la cintura de Quinn y tirando de ella para que la acompañara- _ Santana, déjales tu vino- _

\- _Claro- _ murmuró la latina vaciando su copa en los pantalones de Brody; riendo luego de arrojarla dentro de una maceta y oyendo los gritos del muchacho a lo lejos.

Notó como Rachel se perdía escaleras arriba y que nadie se daba cuenta.

A excepción de Quinn. Que desapareció con la bandeja en la cocina y regresó sin ella, observando a su alrededor y siguiendo luego los pasos de la morena.

Santana se quitó su sombrero y acomodó su cabello, descubriendo la mirada de una muchacha a los lejos y sonriéndole al caminar hacia ella.

* * *

Quinn terminó los escalones y se detuvo un momento contra la pared; nadie ocupaba la planta alta ni mucho menos alguien llegaba tras ella. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, la de su habitación.

Se despegó y alisó su vestido antes de caminar hacia allí. Tomó el picaporte y observó de reojo una vez más; no, nadie más que ella y Rachel habían subido las escaleras. Se mordió fugazmente el labio inferior con nervios y abrió.

Cerró la puerta al entrar y acomodó sus manos en ella, apoyando su cuerpo sobre ellas y dándole un vistazo a su cuarto: Rachel estaba de pie, frente a su cama y en aquella pose que a ella tanto le encantaba: con las manos en sus bolsillos, sin su abrigo y su camisa doblada a la altura de los codos. Y con esos tirantes que tan prolijos quedaban sobre sus hombros.

Rachel le pidió con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercara y así lo hizo.

\- _Es para ti- _ le dijo haciéndose a un lado y abriendo su brazo, señalando sobre su cama. Una canasta grande envolvía con papel transparente unas frutas en perfecto estado y a algunos dulces, junto a una botella de vino tinto-

\- _¿Para mi?- _

\- _Por supuesto; aquel plan de conquistarte se había saboteado temporalmente por tus indecisiones y decidí retomarlo ¿te gusta?- _

\- _Me encanta. Pero no podemos beber vino- _

\- _Cada domingo Amelia lo hace- _

\- _Eso es vino bendecido, Rachel- _ la corrigió desatando el nudo de la envoltura y abriéndola. Pasó sus dedos por cada cosa dentro hasta tomar una manzana; la cascara brillaba y podía comprobar su suavidad al acariciarla. Quinn la llevó a su boca y le dio un mordisco bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel a su lado- _ Está deliciosa- _ aseguró limpiando con su mano un hilo de jugo que caía al costado de su boca-

\- _Lo supuse- _

\- _¿Cómo la trajiste?- _ preguntó Quinn mordiendo la fruta nuevamente y Rachel caminó hasta al ventana. La abrió, tomó algo del exterior y Quinn asintió al ver que se trataba de una soga-

\- _La até cuando llegue y la acabo de subir- _

\- _Vaya, que inteligente eres- _ bromeó la rubia cuando Rachel cerró y nuevamente regresó a ella- _ ¿Y dónde la guardaré?- _

\- _Bajo tu cama o dentro del placard. La fruta durará unos días, créeme- _

\- _Fue un hermoso gesto, Rachel. De verdad lo aprecio- _

\- _Es bueno saber que te gustó. Ven- _ la llamó la morena atrapando su muñeca y arrastrándola hacia la cama; dejó sobre el piso la canasta y se acomodaron ambas contra la pared. Con sus piernas estiradas y sus pies tocándose cada vez que se les antojaba- _María está aquí ¿ya la has conocido?-_preguntó refiriéndose a la madre superiora-

\- _Si, desayuna y almuerza con nosotras. Es tan dulce ¿tú la conoces?- _

\- _Iba a decirte lo mismo, es de las personas más dulces que conozco. Genera confianza y reparte cariño sin importar que tanto problemática sea tu vida. Es lo contrario a Amelia- _

\- _¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- _ inquirió Quinn-

\- _Porque ella…bueno, su cargo la califica a entregarle los votos a las novicias. Y a ti te quedan unas semanas para eso- _ susurró Rachel y ella acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena. Envolvió con sus brazos uno de Rachel y hundió su nariz un momento contra la blanca camisa, el olor de la morena mezclado con su perfume era una combinación que estaba comenzando a gustarle demasiado-

\- _Lo sé. Y sé que tengo que pensar en ello antes de tiempo. Antes de que el día llegue- _

\- _¿Estás confundida?- _ Rachel sonrió cuando Quinn negó aún sobre su brazo. Eso significaba que tal vez sus días allí dentro estaban contados-

\- _Pretendo hablar con mi padre- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _

\- _Mi decisión nunca fue completa al estar aquí. Era su deseo con algo…con algo más. Creo que puedo decidir por mi ahora ¿no crees?- _ preguntó Quinn con seguridad y separándose de la morena para mirarla a los ojos. Rachel asintió y la rubia notó como sus mejillas se explayaban a tal forma que sus ojos se achicaban; le pareció un gesto cargado de ternura al que no pudo resistirse. Por lo que se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

Rachel suspiró contra su boca y sabía que en ese momento iba a comenzar a perder todo rastro de raciocinio. La morena zarandeaba sus sentimientos en tan solo segundos y ella dejaba que ocurriera sin detenerse a pensar en nada.

Rodeó una mejilla de Rachel con su mano y la acercó a su rostro; rozando sus labios y enredando luego sus dedos en su suelta cabellera.

Rachel suspiró su nombre y ella capturó su boca con la suya. Era su primer beso. Y sabía fantástico.

La morena dejó una mano en su cintura y abrió su boca, colando su lengua y lográndola estremecer. Rachel se apartó de la pared sin romper el beso y abrió sus piernas, arrodillándose entre ellas y hundiendo sus caderas solo por un poco de calor.

Quinn repitió aquel acto en el invernadero y desprendió su camisa; botón por botón hasta abrirla de un solo golpe. Bajó los tirantes a la altura de sus muslos y pegó sus manos a la espalda de Rachel. Atrayéndola aún más contra ella.

\- _¿Te dije que me gustas, Rachel?- _ le preguntó mientras la morena dejaba suaves besos en su cuello-

\- _No cuánto- _ susurró Rachel con la voz pesada y moviendo hacia arriba por accidente sus caderas-

\- _Mucho- _ gimió Quinn clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Rachel cuando sintió la manos de la morena en sus muslos, bajo su vestido.

Quinn no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese tacto tan natural; como si hubiese estado en ese lugar muchas veces antes. Y la realidad era que no, ni ella misma había acariciado su piel con esas intenciones. Pero los toques de Rachel eran tan delicados y respetuosos que no quería ni podía pedirle que se alejara.

Rachel pasó sus manos bajo sus muslos y se generó una fricción que las hizo gemir. Quinn tiró apenas su cabeza hacia atrás y la morena escondió allí, en su hombro, su rostro para morderla suavemente.

\- _Oh, Rachel- _ se lamentó cuando la morena se detuvo y abrió los ojos. Sus dos verdes se fueron de lleno contra aquellos marrones y una cálida sonrisa se curvó en ella al recibir la misma de Rachel-

\- _¿Tienes idea de lo qué estamos haciendo?- _ Quinn asintió. No sabía si lo preguntaba de manera literal o figurativa pero lo sabía de igual manera. Y ambas les gustaba, le parecían correcta. Rachel lanzó una corta risa y volvió a besarla.

Cuando Rachel mordió su labio inferior, Quinn coló sus manos en los hombros de la morena y deslizó su camisa; quitándola con su mirada aún en ella y mordiéndola ella esta vez.

Acarició el largo de sus brazos hasta llegar tras su nuca, la rodeó con fuerzas y volvió a pegar sus bocas. El sabor de la manzana, junto al de uva de Rachel, se combinó de manera dulce y dolorosa como la punzada en su entrepierna.

Era consiente del sonido de las voces de abajo que llegaban hasta allí, el violín que sonaba desde la entrada y de los pasos cada vez más cercanos. Sin embargo no podía articular palabras y Rachel mucho menos. Su lengua no dejaba de atrapar a la de la morena y por mucho que lo disfrutaba, el contacto le quitaba el aire también pero no podía separarse.

Fue cuando el sonido de la puerta detuvo a ambas y sus ojos, junto con los de Rachel, se fueron directo hacia la entrada.

Alguien abrió y se coló hacia el interior, descubriéndolas con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza luego.

\- _¿Pueden explicarme qué es esto?- _

* * *

****Queridas lectoras, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado. Muy largo asique espero no se hayan aburrido...****

****Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar rw, son un amor. Nos leemos pronto; no creo que esta historia vaya a ser tan larga, además de que ya estoy escribiendo otra tambien y bueno...****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario las fotos y videos de hike serían Achele, obvio. Les pagaría fotógrafos para que vivan en la puerta de su casa) ¡Saludos!****


	12. Desde besos y palabras

Cap. XI: "Desde besos y palabras"

Quinn empujó suavemente a Rachel y se puso de pie, lanzándole su camisa y manteniéndose frente a ella para ocultar su desnudez. Su rostro ardía de calor y vergüenza y la risa de la morena, tras ella, solo lo aumentaban.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y cuando Rachel se acomodó a su lado, tragó saliva con fuerza y decidió romper el silencio.

\- _Esto tiene explicación, Amanda- _ murmuró con temblor y acercándose a la chica, deteniéndose a mitad de camino por la carcajada de ella que invadió toda la habitación. Volteó a ver a la morena y ella le alzó los hombros. Bajó su vista, el pecho descubierto de Rachel la obligó a humedecer sus labios antes de regresar a su compañera de cuarto-

\- _¡Por supuesto que la tiene!- _ Quinn frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza; la chica arrastraba sus palabras y movía sus manos sin coordinarlas-

\- _Amanda ¿has bebido? Estas borracha- _

\- _Solo una copita- _ respondió la chica señalando con sus dedos un tamaño pequeño, casi como una hormiga que hizo reír a Rachel- _ es que ese vino estaba tan rico- _

\- _No puedes beber- _ le reclamó Quinn- _ Si Amelia te descubre…- _

\- _¡Al diablo con ella! Ojalá lo haga y me eche de aquí- _

\- _Rachel- _ susurró la rubia observando a la morena en busca de ayuda. Rachel se acercó a Amanda y le rodeó la cintura, intentando llevarla a la cama pero la chica se abrazó a su cuello, negando con uno de sus dedos y poniendo resistencia-

\- _Ay, Rachel que dulce eres. Y hermosa ¿cierto que es hermosa, Quinn? Eres una maldita rubia con suerte, la tienes loca tras de ti- _

\- _Si, si Amanda, ahora debes acostarte- _ dijo Quinn llegando a ella y tomando sus muñecas para separarla de Rachel-

\- _¿Y qué estaban haciendo cuando llegue?- _ preguntó Amanda entre risas y provocando la de Rachel; la lengua de la chica se enredaba en cada palabra y las hacía sonar tan graciosas que no podía ocultar su diversión- _ Está oscuro aquí dentro ¿y mi lámpara, Quinn? Vamos ¡enciende esa lámpara!_

\- _Shhh, está bien, lo haré pero baja la voz- _ susurró Quinn recostando finalmente a su compañera y tendiendo una frazada sobre ella- _ Te traeré un té ¿si? No te duermas- _

\- _Está bien, ve- _murmuró Amanda estirando sus brazos y atrapando nuevamente el cuello de la morena_\- Me quedaré con Rachel. Tú ve, ve- _Quinn se enderezó y la observó: su compañera acariciaba los hombros de la morena y empuñaba sus manos en su camisa, aquella misma que ella desprendió minutos atrás y olió hasta que sus pulmones dolieron. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Rachel con obviedad cuando la morena volteó a verla-

\- _Vienes conmigo- _ le dijo por lo bajo y señaló con su dedo índice sus pies, frente a ella. Quinn caminó hasta la puerta, tomó el picaporte y le dedicó una última mirada por sobre el hombro; cuando la morena pudo separarse de una divertida Amanda, abrió y estiró su brazo hacia atrás, sujetando la mano de Rachel y arrastrándola con ella- _ No puedo creer que esté borracha- _

\- _Debe haber bebido por primera vez. Y ese vino tinto si que es fuerte- _ bromeó Rachel ganándose una mirada de reproche- _ Jamás la había visto así, no tienes que preocuparte. Dormirá y se le pasará- _

\- _La fiesta acaba de empezar, Rachel. No podemos dejarla el resto de la noche encerrada, Amelia lo notará- _

\- _Pues es eso o dejarla bajar borracha ¿qué prefieres?- _

\- _Está bien, está bien. Pero nos turnaremos para ver que no salga del cuarto- _

\- _Claro, si quieres después del té me quedo unos minutos y luego….- _

\- _Nos turnaremos me incluye con Greta o Susan. No a ti- _aseguró Quinn deteniéndose contra la pared y exigiéndole a la morena hacerlo. Inclinó su cabeza y observó el final de las escaleras: no había rastros de Amelia. Solo alguna de sus compañeras seguían paseándose con bandejas entre los invitados- _ Bien ¿bajas primera o después de mi?- _

\- _¿Quieres hacer esto obvio?- _ironizó Rachel-_ Bajaremos juntas, nadie lo notará- _ Quinn asintió. Uno de los dedos de la morena acariciaba su mano y luego tiró de ella, acercándola a su rostro- _ Nos vemos luego ¿entonces?- _

\- _Ajá- _ murmuró la rubia observando profundamente los ojos de Rachel. Se veían claros, como apagando con calma aquella pasión que incendiaron en su habitación y la que mantenía aún su pulso acelerado. Desvió su mirada y abrió su boca al ver aquellos carnosos labios que habían atrapado su cuello minutos atrás. Fue en ese momento, cuando Rachel la empujó con suavidad contra la pared, que se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si Amanda no llegaba. Apretó sus piernas y sacudió la cabeza, lamentando el hecho de que los cuartos no tuviesen llaves ni seguridad-

Rachel seguía hablando, su boca se movía y daba asentimientos por momentos. Pero ella rodeó su rostro con suavidad y se inclinó para volver a besarla. Esta vez sin deseo de provocar algo en alguna de las dos. Esta vez cuando los labios de Rachel se movían hacia arriba, los de ella hacia abajo y terminaron separándose con una leve mordida.

Sostuvo su frente contra la de la morena y tragaron el aliento de la otra. Ambos sabían igual. Quinn pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Rachel y le sonrió al abrir los ojos; deteniéndose mentalmente a ir por otro beso.

\- _Nos vemos luego entonces- _ respiró Quinn contra la boca de la morena antes de separarse finalmente.

Bajaron juntas pero al llegar al pasillo se separaron.

Quinn sonrió avergonzada cuando, antes de ingresar a la cocina, volteó y descubrió a Rachel con su mirada sobre ella.

Alejada y con gente a su alrededor. Pero su mirada sobre ella.

* * *

Quinn cortó una rebanada más de pan y detuvo el filo del cuchillo sobre la madera cuando alguien se paró a su lado. Se sintió observada, estudiada e inhibida. Volteó apena su rostro a su izquierda y sin ver, cortó más pan.

\- _Buenas noches, Santana ¿Necesitas algo?- _

\- _Saber por qué no le has dicho a Rachel de mi visita de hoy por la tarde- _

\- _Tú tienes una fotografía mía junto a mis padres, tú debes responder por ello- _

\- _Si no lo hice fue porque estoy segura que no te gustará la respuesta. Te aseguro, Quinn que si te digo cómo la obtuve, tu lindo mundo color rosa se desvanecerá. Y con eso te llevarás el de Rachel también- _

\- _¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- _ preguntó Quinn deteniendo sus movimientos y dejando el cuchillo a un costado-

\- _Más de lo que crees. Pero no la culpes…todo fue…algo imprevisto- _

\- _En unos días me reuniré con mi padre, si para ese entonces no me dices cómo conseguiste esa fotografía, él lo hará por ti- _ Santana lanzó una risa irónica y se inclinó más hacia la rubia, sonriendo al ver el miedo nuevamente en sus ojos-

\- _¿La señorita novicia está amenazándome?- _

\- _No- _ negó Quinn ligeramente y regresando a su trabajo- _ Te estoy dando a elegir cómo quieres que entienda todo esto- _

\- _Ya te lo dije, si quieres que tu mundo se derrumbe te lo contaré. De lo contrario, aprovecha estos momentos que te quedan-_ terminó Santana tomando un trozo de pan y llevándolo a su boca. Quinn gesticuló con molestia y la observó caminar hacia la salida, odiando por primera vez el ruido de sus zapatos golpear el piso-

\- _¿Está todo bien?- _ escuchó la voz de Rachel y el asentimiento de un simple ajá de Santana. Golpeó con fuerzas el cuchillo sobre el pan, cortándolo de mala manera y arrojándolo a la basura al instante-

\- _Hablaba con tu chica…conociéndola un poco más. Rayos, Rachel, deberías saber el apellido de con quién sales ¿no crees? Voy por más vino- _

Finalmente la puerta se cerró y la voz de Santana desvaneció. Era Rachel la que caminaba ahora hacia ella y girando repetidamente hacia atrás en señal de confusión.

\- _¿Estaba molestándote? Un poco de vino y Santana realmente se afecta- _Quinn negó ligeramente y coló sus manos bajo una canilla; sacudiendo algo invisible y cerrándola luego de secarse- _ ¿Qué haces aquí? Están preparándose para el baile y acabar la fiesta- _

\- _Amanda tiene algo de hambre. Le llevaré unos bocadillos cuando todos se retiren- _

\- _Vaya numerito montó tu amiga- _ rió Rachel recordando lo sucedido- _ ¿Y ya tienes todo listo?- _

\- _Si, solo un poco de pan y algo de queso- _

\- _Entonces vamos- _ la jaló Rachel, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos unos segundos. Quinn se dejó arrastrar hasta la puerta, donde sus dedos se separaron con lentitud y se regalaron un último agarre antes de caminar juntas hasta el pasillo. Una al lado de la otra-

Llegaron al centro del lugar justo cuando una suave y lenta melodía ingresaba desde el exterior. La morena sujetó con fuerzas la muñeca de Quinn y la guió entre medio de todos los invitados ya acomodados o en proceso para bailar.

Se detuvieron algo alejadas de la atención y Quinn negó cuando Rachel estiró su brazo en señal de que la acompañara en esa pieza musical. Sin embargo la morena rodó los ojos, se acercó a ella y atrapó su cintura, deslizando su mano hasta acomodarla en su espalda.

Quinn suspiró y le dio una mirada a su alrededor. Cada una de sus compañeras estaban en su misma posición con algún otro muchacho o quién las haya invitado como Rachel lo hizo con ella. Estiró su brazo derecho y reunió su mano con la de la morena esperándola. Y aguardó la otra en su hombro.

Se movieron apenas en su círculo y Quinn se admiró de lo bien que la morena llevaba los pasos. Podía escuchar cómo la música continuaba, el tiempo avanzaba e inclusive la campanada de las 21 comenzó a sonar. Pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de Rachel y su mente no podía evitar imaginar cientos de otras situaciones iguales. O distintas pero exactamente con lo que sentía justo allí.

Desvió su mirada y observó tras su chica. Oh, si, así la había llamado Santana y le encantaba cómo sonaba. Era la chica de Rachel y Rachel la de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando continuó sonándolo en su cabeza y más aún cuando Greta, a lo lejos y bailando con otro joven, le sonrió y señaló a la morena luego de guiñarle un ojo.

Quinn inclinó su cabeza y la recostó contra el hombro de Rachel. Su perfume aún no se iba y las caricias en su espalda continuaban aumentando. Estaba comenzando a vivir una aventura y sentía que superaba cualquier otra que ya había atravesado. Y esta vez nadie estaba para acompañarle ni mucho menos reclamarle.

Su padre no estaba allí y eso la hizo sonreír. Eran ellas solas. Rachel y ella. Y se sentía más protegida que con todo aquel armamento que su padre llevaba siempre con él.

Le gustaba cada sensación que la morena le generaba y no tenía miedo a descubrir si sufriría luego o en qué instante de esto. Porque no iba a permitírselo.

Quinn rodeó los hombros de Rachel y la pegó más ella; bajando su mirada y vagándola por todo el rostro de Rachel. Le sonrió, se inclinó a dejarle un beso en su mejilla y se quedó allí nuevamente; contra el hombro de Rachel y moviendo sus caderas con lentitud al ritmo de la música.

¿Así se sentía ser la chica de Rachel? Posiblemente. Y podía asegurar que ya estaba enamorándose de esa respuesta.

* * *

Quinn amaneció plena. Estaba feliz, mientras estiraba sus brazos sonreía y mientras se quitaba las frazadas reía por lo bajo. Abandonó la cama y se acercó a Amanda que aún dormía con la almohada bajo su cabeza. La cubrió un poco más por el frío y regresó por sus zapatos.

Abandonó la habitación y bajó las escaleras refregándose los ojos. El sol apenas ingresaba por la gran puerta de entrada y cuando observó el reloj notó que aún no eran las siete.

Iba a regresar a la cama, el frío aún no se iba del todo pero escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Alguien movía las ollas y un agradable olor a tostadas llegaba a su nariz.

Caminó con seguridad y atravesó la puerta, sonriéndole a Greta quien preparaba el desayuno para todas como cada mañana.

\- _Buenos días ¿has madrugado?- _

\- _Como siempre- _ le respondió la chica pasando a su lado con una bandeja de queso y una botella de leche- _¿tienes hambre?- _ Quinn negó con la cabeza, aunque en su interior moría por llevar algo a la boca, solo apretó los labios y esperó porque Sara, quien había ingresado en las mismas condiciones que ella, saliera y la dejara sola nuevamente con Greta- _ ¿Segura?- _

\- _Segura- _ murmuró recostándose a su lado, contra la mesada- _ Oye Greta ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- _

\- _Claro- _

\- _Tú sabes de…de lo que se dice de Rachel y Sara ¿cierto? Has sido testigo de lo que pasó entre ellas- _

\- _Uhm, no entiendo, Quinn- _

\- _Amanda me contó que se volvieron muy cercanas, tiempo atrás- _dijo la rubia ayudándola a untar manteca en algunas rodajas de pan- _¿Qué tan cercanas? – _

\- _Cercanas- _

\- _Tú sabes con detalle que pasó, estoy segura. Solo que eres amiga de Sara y te ha pedido mantenerte callada. Y Rachel. También te lo guardas por ella ¿o estoy equivocada?- _Greta abandonó sus quehaceres y Quinn se enderezó cuando la vió alejarse hasta la puerta. La chica abrió, observó hacia afuera y regresó hasta ella con rapidez-

\- _¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- _

\- _Lo primero ¿estoy equivocada?- _

\- _No, no lo estás. Sé que es raro decir que alguna es amiga de Sara, detesta socializar pero creo que eso somos todas aquí. Nos necesitamos y nos ayudamos de alguna manera. Y sí, si no he contado de más es porque ambas así me lo pidieron- _

\- _Y lo entiendo- _ se apresuró a decir Quinn- _ solo….creo que esto de ser la nueva me dejó algo atrás en esa historia- _

\- _Te vi como bailabas anoche con Rachel ¿ella te gusta?- _ Quinn ni intentó negarlo. Asintió con una sonrisa y se mordió el labio recordando cómo Rachel lo había hecho también la noche anterior. Mordiendo y besando sus labios a su antojo- _ Pues no puedo contarte nada de esa historia pero, si te sirve…no tienes qué preocuparte de Sara- _ terminó la chica cuando la puerta se abrió y Amelia llegaba ya con su uniforme alisado y un silbato colgando en su cuello-

\- _Buenos días, señoritas- _

\- _Buenos días- _ saludaron Quinn y Greta a coro-

\- _Iré a despertar a las demás. Greta, termina de preparar el desayuno. Quinn, ve ordenando la mesa. Vamos, andando- _

Quinn asintió con rapidez y corrió hacia un mueble, donde guardaban unos manteles y los platos. Maniobró con todo y no pudo evitar insistir cuando pasó al lado de Greta, antes de que las demás comenzaran a llegar.

\- _Entonces….- _

\- _Nada que preocuparte, Quinn- _ le aseguró la chica con una cálida sonrisa- _ A la hora del té me contarás que tan bien besa Rachel. Serás la envidia de las demás- _ bromeó Greta guiñándole un ojo y ella finalmente caminó hasta el salón.

\- _La próxima vez, bajo mi cama, hay una tabla. Sujeta la puerta con ella- _ escuchó la rubia a Amanda pasar a su lado y rió negando con la cabeza. Le tendió una taza de té y unas tostadas antes de sentarse a su lado-

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Que no quiero volver a ver lo que hacían con Rachel como anoche- _

\- _Shhh, Amanda, por favor. Baja la voz- _

\- _Que va, si ya todas nos dimos cuenta de lo que se traen. Me duele la cabeza ¿por qué me has dejado beber tanto?- _

\- _Bebiste solo media copa, Amanda- _rodó los ojos Quinn. Sirviéndose su desayuno y notando como Sara se acomodaba a su lado- _ Buenos días- _ le respondió sorprendida al saludo de la chica y giró con violencia a verla cuando dijo algo más- _ ¿Disculpa?- _

\- _Que tenemos algo en común… Lo que tienes con Rachel ya se esparció como la pólvora aquí dentro. Por lo tanto te aconsejo algo, cuídate de mi tía- _ murmuró Sara estirándose hasta tomar algo de mermelada y regresando a su lugar- _Es bueno saber que no soy la única que hará tonterías por una Berry- _

* * *

****Queridas lectoras, otro cap. No tan largo para no aburrir, espero les haya gustado. ********Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar rw, son un amor. Gracias por seguir la historia. Nos leemos pronto..****

****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!****


	13. Desde otro mundo y dimensiones

Cap. XIII: "Desde otros mundos y dimensiones"

Quinn aún no terminaba de procesar y entender las últimas palabras de Sara. La chica solo dijo aquello y cuando ella quiso seguir preguntando, Amelia hizo acto de presencia y solo tuvo que compensarse con la sonrisa de su compañera.

Por eso, mientras lavaba su taza minutos después, se detuvo a un costado de la puerta a esperarla. Cuando Sara pasó a su lado, le dijo que la encontraría después de la misa de las 15 tras el granero, que realmente necesitaba hablar con ella.

La chica aceptó y nuevamente volvió a sonreírle. A Quinn le pareció sumamente dulce, era la primera vez que lo hacía y le transmitía sinceridad.

Escuchó las campanas de las 16 y caminó intentando pasar desapercibida hasta el lugar de encuentro. Sara ya la esperaba allí, recostada contra un árbol y observando sus propias manos.

Se acercó a ella y la saludó por lo bajo, sentándose luego contra el tronco de madera y sintiendo el hombro de la chica rozar el de ella cuando se acomodó a su lado.

\- _Creo que es el único árbol que da sombra a cada hora. Lástima que esté envejeciendo. Lleva años, inclusive antes de que yo llegara. Y eso es mucho- _ bromeó la chica haciendo sonreír a ambas. Quinn elevó sus piernas, a la altura de su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de aclarar las ideas. Sara pareció notarlo, porque la observó unos largos segundos y finalmente habló de la razón por qué estaban allí- _Después de Rachel y mi tía, eres con la persona que más he soltado palabras en los últimos tiempos- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _

\- _Si, creo me conoces mucho antes de hoy y sabes que no me molesto en hablar- _

\- _¿Puedo saber por qué?- _ preguntó Quinn y la chica alzó sus hombros. Ella desvió su vista hacia el pozo de agua y descubrió a Amelia, llevando con algo de esfuerzo un recipiente y la mirada de apenas un segundo que la mujer les dedicó. Volvió sus ojos al frente y apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas, tal vez allí tenia la respuesta- _ ¿Estar aquí con tu tía te inhibe?- _

\- _Lo hacía al principio, llevo desde mis 15 años aquí dentro. Una buena temporada ¿no? Considerando que voy a cumplir 22. Mi tía tiene sus ideales. Bueno, puedes verlos claramente- _

\- _¿Y eres parte de las novicias por qué así lo quiere ella? – _

\- _Detesto la religión. No malinterpretes, sé que tú sientes que tienes esa….conexión o ese agradecimiento con Dios. Bueno pues yo no. Y no quiero tampoco. A eso me ha orillado las obligaciones de mi tía. No quiero esto- _

\- _¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- _ preguntó Quinn con algo de tristeza y la chica le lanzó una mirada de obviedad. Se sintió tonta, a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo. Había llegado allí con deseo propio y con deseo de su padre y ahora solo quedaba el deseo de él. No quería seguir allí si de seguir viendo a Rachel se tratara. No iba a seguir allí-

\- _Me escapé hace unos años- _ la sorprendió Sara y Quinn se removió en su lugar- _Conocí a una persona, ni siquiera llegamos a formar amistad y ya estaba enamorada. Me atraía física y emocionalmente. Pero tenía 17 y según mi tía a esa edad no sabes el amor de un simple capricho. Estaba destrozada aún por la pérdida de mis padres y esa fue la única salida que se me presentó para comenzar a superarla. Y lo hice….Pero no duró mucho- _

\- _¿Se trata de Rachel?- _ preguntó Quinn con temblor en su voz y la chica le sonrió de medio lado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza y lanzando un bufido divertido-

\- _Es lo que muchas creen- _

\- _Y es lo que me han hecho creer- _ dijo la rubia aliviada, una imagen mental de Sara y Rachel en algún posible encuentro no iba ser fácil de borrar-

\- _Rachel era tan rebelde en aquel tiempo. Inclusive en el segundo en que se conocieron con mi tía fue un fastidio para ella. A Rachel le gustaba la libertad y actuar del modo en que se le antojara, porque siempre creía que lo hacía bien. Y a veces lo hacía, créeme, pero cuando se equivocaba….mi tía estaba allí para recordárselo- _

\- _Como ahora- _ río Quinn y Sara asintió divertida también-

\- _Como ahora. Mi tía le dio trabajo porque decía que así podía mantenerla ocupada y con ello alejada de los problemas. Y Rachel necesitaba el dinero. Llegaba cada martes a ayudar como ahora, solo que solía irse más tarde y a veces inclusive al anochecer. Uno de esos días llovió justo cuando terminamos de cosechar. Llovió, llovió y continuó hasta casi las 20. No podía irse bajo ese diluvio y realmente no podía verse bien bajo aquellas gotas. Hacía frío y recuerdo que mi tía le reclamó haberse olvidado el abrigo. A Rachel le dio igual- _

\- _¿Se fue así sin más?- _

\- _Y no solo eso. Debía atravesar las viejas vías del tren, con un pastizal alto y pocas condiciones de seguridad. Sin embargo lo hizo. Intentamos detenerla pero ella insistía en que debía regresar a casa. Mi tía hizo como si no le importara y se escondió dentro de la Iglesia por su oración de esa hora. Todas se fueron a sus habitaciones pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que realmente le podía pasar a Rachel en el camino. Asique la seguí- _

\- _O sea que fuiste igual de descuidada que ella- _ le reprochó Quinn imaginándose a la morena en aquella situación y en las ganas de haber estado allí también. Entonces Sara no la hubiese seguido ella sola-

\- _La seguí, sí pero le pedí a Brody que me llevara- _

\- _¿A él?- _

\- _Y fue una estupidez- _ susurró Sara deteniéndose abruptamente y suspirando con melancolía. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se acercó más ella; notando como sus ojos se humedecían y oyendo como su voz se llenaba de angustia- _ Le dije que me llevara a casa de Rachel y lo hizo. Bajé, golpeé la puerta y Santana me atendió. Conoces a Santana ¿cierto?- _ Quinn asintió- _ me dejó pasar y vi a Rachel en medio del sillón, temblando de frio y aún con su ropa mojada. Quise acercarme a ella pero alguien llegó antes desde una de las habitaciones- _ sonrió la chica pausando su relato y la rubia volvió a ver el brillo en sus ojos- _ tenía una toalla en sus manos y se detuvo allí, antes de llegar a Rachel solo para mirarme. Puedo jurarte que desde ese momento nadie me ha mirado así. Tenía su brazo algo extendido y cuando me saludó aún sin conocerme, todo se me vino abajo. Pero se desmoronó de la mejor manera- _

\- _¿Elena?- _ preguntó ella y Sara volteó a verla enseguida-

\- _¿La conoces?- _

\- _Solo la he visto una vez. Pero es encantadora- _ aseguró Quinn y la chica ensanchó una sonrisa aún mayor-

\- _Si, era ella. Ayudamos a que Rachel se cambiara y nos quedamos un momento a solas luego ¿Te puedes enamorar de alguien solo por el trato que te da los primeros minutos?- _

\- _Si, si puedes- _ murmuró Quinn recordando las palabras de Rachel "_Cuando te vi la primera vez, aquella cuando salvaste mi vida….me repetía mentalmente cuán hermosa eres" _ .Ambas lanzaron un suspiro a la vez y Quinn se preguntó si en un tiempo estaría en el lugar de Sara, recordando cosas que pasó con Elena. Solo recordando-

\- _Y lo hice. Iba a quedarme a dormir allí esa noche pero conocía a mi tía y sabía el grito en el cielo que daría al otro día cuando me viera llegar. Entonces regresé al auto. Y mientras volvíamos al convento, Brody me dijo que si no quería que mi tía se enterara a donde salí tan tarde, que hiciera algo por él- _

\- _Oh, no, no. Es un…dime qué no lo hiciste- _

\- _Si no lo hacía, mi tía no solo lo iba a pagar conmigo, sino con Rachel y Elena. Y ellas no tenían por qué sufrir las consecuencias. Entonces me citó una tarde, así como tú lo hiciste hoy en la mañana. Solo que en otro lado. Lejos….y nadie lo sabía- _ susurró Sara con la mirada perdida en los arboles a lo lejos y elevando sus piernas, acariciando sus pies y arañándolos por momentos- _ No lo dijiste pero sí, es un maldito- _

\- _¿Se lo has contado a Amelia?- _Sara negó con seguridad-

\- _No tiene sentido. Estaba viendo como quitaba su camisa y luego cómo desprendía su pantalón con un gesto malicioso. Él lo estaba disfrutando. Yo apenas podía moverme. Estaba de pie, en medio de la nada y esperando porque todo aquello acabara- _ Quinn estiró sus brazos y atrapó a la chica entre ellos. Estaba sollozando y cada palabra salía de su boca con esfuerzo-

\- _Está bien ya, Sara- _

\- _Eso no es lo peor. No sé cómo o qué pero Elena y Santana aparecieron. Pero éramos pequeñas y él un hombre. Golpeó a Elena hasta dejarla en el estado en qué está ahora- _

Para Quinn fue suficiente. El llanto de Sara acababa con humedad en su pecho y el de ella misma nublaba su vista. La chica se abrazó a ella empuñando las manos en sus hombros y Quinn acarició el largo de su espalda.

Entendió todo en el momento. Ella hubiese corrido tras Rachel si de su situación se tratara. Y lo haría ahora o cuando tuviese qué hacerlo. La protegería inclusive si eso significaba desprotegerse a sí misma.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sara controló su respiración y su llanto comenzaba a calmarse. La chica se separó de ella y pasó una mano bajo su nariz, quitando toda humedad que aún invadía sus mejillas.

Quinn la vió acomodarse nuevamente contra el árbol e insistió de que no continuara. Sin embargo Sara negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

\- _Cuando llegamos a casa y Rachel vió a Elena en ese estado, gastó sus pocos ahorros en un buen médico. Y nos dejó a cargo de ella. Rachel llegó al convento y fue directo a buscar a Brody. Según Greta Rachel parecía otra, lo golpeó mientras pudo pero terminó en una celda porque así lo ordenó mi tía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin entrar a una que esa noche se le hizo eterna. Y cada vez que veía a Brody volvía a golpearlo. Y volvía a la celda- _

\- _Por eso…se detestan- _

\- _Lo odia. Todas lo odiamos, es un bastardo que se aprovecha de la confianza que le da mi tía. Por eso debes tener cuidado con él- _ Quinn asintió, aquella advertencia le generó algo de temor y aumentó al escuchar el motor del auto del chico acercarse al lugar- _Pasaron unos meses y cuando Elena se recuperó, comenzamos a frecuentarnos más seguido. Y luego a salir…hasta que Brody abrió la boca y mi tía se enteró. Le prohibió a Elena ir al convento y a Rachel acercarse a mi, temía que tu chica fuera nuestra paloma mensajera- _

\- _No es mi chica aún- _ susurró Quinn avergonzada –

\- _Y desde entonces estoy obligada a tomar los hábitos. Ya sabes, mi tía dice que sería la peor patada a la Iglesia si se descubre que su sobrina tuvo una aventura amorosa con otra mujer- _

\- _¿Aún sigues enamorada de Elena?- _

\- _Aún. Y daría lo que fuera porque ella sintiera lo mismo también- _

\- _No lo sabrás si no lo averiguas- _

\- _No la expondría nuevamente a lo mismo. No se lo merece. No tengo posibilidades de que todo vuelva a ser como antes- _

\- _Las hay. Lo haré por ti- _ aseguró Quinn poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su vestido-

\- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó Sara emocionada y tomando la mano de la rubia que le ofrecía para levantarse-

\- _Le preguntaré a Rachel. O bueno, no así. Hablaré con ellas, te lo prometo. Lo haremos con calma y para que nadie lo note ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Si, por supuesto. De acuerdo….Gracias, Quinn- _ murmuró arrojándose hacia la rubia en un abrazo que la rubia correspondió al instante.

Caminaron de regreso al interior del convento y antes de hacerlo, Quinn recordó unas palabras de Amanda. Se detuvo, detuvo del brazo a Sara y le preguntó por lo bajo luego de cerciorar que nadie estaba cerca.

\- _¿Por qué dice Amanda qué…am, bueno….qué Rachel cambió cuando comenzó a frecuentarte? ¿Que cambió su personalidad y de mejor manera?- _

\- _Fue algo mutuo- _ respondió la chica alzando los hombros- _ ella veía a su hermana feliz y eso calmaba el enojo que aún sentía por Brody y las situaciones que le generaba cuando lo veía. Pero Rachel no es la Berry que me interesa, lo notaste ¿cierto?- _Quinn sonrió y retomó su andar, escuchando los pasos de la chica seguirla de cerca-

\- _Rachel es la Berry que me interesa a mi- _

* * *

Quinn mojó por última vez una pluma en el tintero y escribió su propio nombre al final de una hoja; una corta y concisa carta con destino a sus padres. Necesitaba hablar con ambos antes que la misa de la que la madre superiora hablaba y organizaba se realizara.

Dobló el papel y lo guardó dentro de un sobre, pasando su lengua en la parte superior para sellarlo. Abandonó la silla y caminó en busca de su abrigo cuando un golpe en la ventana la detuvo. Volteó asustada y regresó para abrir las cortinas.

Ahogó un pequeño grito y tomó su pecho en señal a ello. Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y abrió uno de los dos practicables, escuchando el ruido de su colchón hundirse cuando alguien ingreso.

\- _Rachel ¿qué se supones que haces aquí?- _ le reclamó por lo bajo pero la morena dio un salto, llegó a ella y le rodeó el cuello, tirando de el hasta atrapar su boca con dominio. Quinn le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a ella profundizándolo, abriendo su boca para esperar la lengua de la morena con la suya. Se encontraron, se rozaron y batallaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles.

Rachel pasó su otro brazo tras sus hombros y la acercó aún más, apretándola contra ella antes de soltarla.

\- _Definitivamente besas mucho mejor de noche- _ susurró Rachel sobre su boca y dejándole otro fugaz beso antes de sentarse en la cama- _ ¿Qué hacías?- _ Quinn parpadeó varias veces y tragó saliva con fuerzas antes de llegar a la puerta y cerrar con aquella tabla que Amanda le había facilitado-

\- _Es la hora de la cena ¿qué haces aquí?- _

\- _Pues…lo siento pero no te veo desde el martes y bueno…quería hacerlo. Necesitaba verte- _

\- _Mañana debías venir por tus clases de pan- _ bromeó la rubia-

\- _No iba a aguantar hasta mañana ¿Escribías una carta?- _Quinn asintió, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado con una mano sobre su muslo-

\- _Para mi padre. Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes- _

\- _¿Quieres salir de aquí?- _

\- _Si. Ya no quiero esto, Rach y cuanto antes se lo diga mejor para…¿qué?- _ se auto interrumpió la rubia al notar la sonrisa de la morena directo a su boca junto con una intensa mirada –

\- _Me dijiste Rach. Es lo más dulce que escuché en mi vida- _ Quinn rió y se abrazó a su cuello, arrojando a la morena contra el colchón y acomodando medio cuerpo sobre ella- _ ¿De verdad quieres irte?- _

\- _De verdad ¿Quieres que me vaya? Es decir ¿estarás junto a mi allá afuera?- _

\- _No lo dudes, Quinn- _ aseguró la morena, abrazando la espalda de la rubia y acercándola más contra ella-_ Solo…que he estado pensando… ¿Tú quieres que te espere allí fuera? ¿Qué tal si no cumplo con tus ideales? Tengo un pasado desastroso y no quiero arruinar tu futuro ¿Realmente quieres esto que soy para ti?- _

\- _Lo quiero- _ murmuró Quinn alzando su cabeza y penetrando con su mirada aquellos ojos marrones- _ Te quiero a ti y eso nos incluye cualquier cosa a superarlo juntas. No dudemos apenas comience o no llegaremos ni a mitad de camino- _

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa y se enderezó hasta ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos atrás y llamando a Quinn por lo bajo. La rubia sonrió, se inclinó hasta ella y rodeó una de sus mejillas antes de besarla nuevamente.

Los labios se movían tan lentos y tan pausados que el ritmo de su respiración era igual. Sus latidos apenas se sentían y la caricia de Quinn en el muslo de Rachel era tan cálida que no producía otro tipo de calor.

Oyeron dos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Amanda reclamando que no podía pasar.

Se separaron, Quinn dejó sus dos manos en las rodillas de la morena y volvió a besarla fugazmente.

\- _Tengo que ir con las demás, es la hora de la cena- _

\- _¿Puedo esperarte aquí?- _ Quinn se mordió el labio y se contuvo de volver a besarla. Asintió con una sonrisa y a cambio le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla- _Y Quinn, también, si quieres…puedo acercarle la carta a tus padres- _

\- _¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso?- _

\- _Si, Brody no la llevará a destino por mucho que se lo encargues y bueno…lo haré con mucho gusto- _

\- _¡Quinn!- _ protestó Amanda desde el otro lado aun moviendo con fuerzas el picaporte-

\- _De acuerdo- _ susurró la rubia- _ bajaré a cenar y cuando regrese te daré la dirección ¿si?- _

\- _Aquí te espero- _ le sonrió Rachel y Quinn finalmente corrió a la puerta. Abrió y le impidió a su compañera pasar. Cerró tras ella y se mantuvo contra la entrada hasta que Amanda desistió sus intentos de ingresar-

\- _¿Pero qué tanto hacías allí dentro?- _

Fue lo último que escuchó Rachel y luego los pasos de ambas alejarse.

La morena se quitó la camisa y mantuvo la musculosa que llevaba bajo. Abrió las frazadas de la cama y sonrió antes de quitarse los zapatos: Iba a ser una noche agradable dormir junto a Quinn.

* * *

**Otro cap queridas lectoras, espero que estén muy bien y les haya gustado. Creo que esta historia no superará los 25 caps, es que estoy avanzando demasiado en otra y no quiero dejar esta así a la mitad y eso. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son tan adorables como las Achele juntas. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Sue hubiese hipnotizado a Quinn y desde el primer cap, obvio) Saludos!**


	14. Desde desiertos y pecados

Cap. XIV: "Desde desiertos y pecados"

Rachel extendió su brazo y tomó aire; cientos de momentos pasaban en su mente y miles de sonidos saturaban sus oídos. Pero estaba sola allí, en el único lugar que nadie iba a buscarla y que podía escapar del miedo y la ira que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo ahora.

Acercó su encendedor a una de las puntas de la fotografía que sostenía y observó llama a llama consumirse finalmente. La imagen de Quinn Fabray junto a sus padres, volaba en cenizas frente a ella.

* * *

20: 30 marcó el reloj del gran pasillo cuando Quinn le dio un vistazo. Era la primera vez que se les permitió ir a sus habitaciones más tarde de lo habitual y fue porque la cena se había atrasado.

Quinn subió las escaleras con la adrenalina golpeando su pecho y a medida que cada paso la acercaba a su habitación, las manos le temblaban y el frío azotaba su espalda. Rozó el picaporte y observó de reojo la proximidad de Amanda, la chica se detuvo a conversar con Susan y ella aprovechó para ingresar con rapidez.

Avanzó sin encender una lámpara de noche y con algo de inseguridad llegó hasta su cama. Tanteó el colchón en busca de Rachel y emitió un grito cuando la jaló, arrojándola a su lado y cubriéndola al instante con las frazadas.

\- _Shhh- _ la calló la morena con un dedo en su boca- _ ¿por qué gritas?- _

\- _¡Es que me asustaste!- _ se quejó Quinn en un susurro y empujándola levemente por los hombros- _ Creí que estabas sentada, esperándome. Eso habías dicho- _

\- _Y estoy esperándote, solo que no sentada ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?- _ Quinn negó con la cabeza y empuñó la mano en su camiseta, atrayéndola nuevamente contra ella- _ Tardaste demasiado ¿tanto comes?- _

\- _No digas tonterías. A Greta no se le cocinaban las verduras o algo así ¿Tienes hambre?- _

\- _Tenía. Puede que haya tomado algo de tu canasta- _

\- _Mal, Berry, muy mal. No puedes regalarme algo y luego quitármelo a mis espaldas- _ bromeó ella, sintiendo una mano de Rachel en su cadera y perderse en su espalda- 

\- _Te compraré otra. Y volveré a quitarte otras manzanas. Y luego te regalaré otra canasta. Y todas las que quieras- _ susurró Rachel antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Cada dedo de la mano de Rachel vagaba en su espalda y por momentos tiraba de su cintura para acercarla más. Mucho más que parecían que ambos cuerpos podían llegar a fundirse.

No había espacio para que el aire corriera entre ellas y eso estaba acalorando a Quinn. Sentía sus mejillas cálidas, sus muslos arder y la lengua de Rachel contra la suya se evaporaban juntas a la vez.

Sujetó a la morena de su cuello y de un solo jalón la acomodó sobre ella.

Las manos de Rachel se inmovilizaron en su cintura y las suyas se enredaron en su cabello, manejando los besos a su antojo y marcando el ritmo de los movimientos.

Se separó con brusquedad y suspiró al sentir la boca de la morena en su cuello. Arqueó su espalda, alzó la musculosa y coló sus manos hasta tocar la piel de Rachel. La morena se estiró hasta su oreja y emitió un quejido cuando ella arañó su cintura.

Se mordió el labio, alzó apenas su cadera y sujetó la de Rachel para que se rozaran. Ambas bajaron la vista a esa unión y cuando la morena regresó por otro beso, la puerta se abrió y taparon al instante la boca de la otra con una de sus manos.

\- _Tranquilas- _ murmuró Amanda caminando directo a su cama y sin verlas- _ solo vengo por mi almohada. Dormiré con Susan. Tendrán buena noche asique….buenas noches- _ se despidió, cerrando nuevamente tras ella y ambas observaron un momento la puerta.

Hasta que Rachel corrió hasta ella y usó aquella tabla de madera como traba y regresó a la cama con rapidez. Sin embargo, esta vez Quinn la besó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas y escuchándola suspirar contra su boca.

Rachel la sujetó por la espalda y escaló sus dedos hasta llegar al cierre del vestido. Quinn se echó hacia adelante y le facilitó el trabajo. La morena deslizó sus manos bajo la prenda y Quinn no pudo evitar volver a besarla. La invadían los nervios y las manos cálidas de la morena contra el frio de su piel, solo los aumentaba.

Llevó ambas manos a la camiseta de Rachel y la jaló hacia arriba, rompiendo el beso solo unos segundos y retomándolo con más pasión. Sus bocas se encontraban y emitían sonidos, sus pieles se apretaban y ambas suspiraban. Y, cuando ella misma abrió el pantalón de Rachel, la morena gimió en su oreja y le susurró algo que no pudo entender.

Sintió los tirantes de su vestido caer sobre sus brazos y luego ser desplazados hacia abajo, encontrándose en las mismas condiciones ahora y casi desnudas de la cintura hacia arriba.

Rachel la abrazó con fuerzas y se puso de pie. Quinn le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y se sujetó de su cuello, sintiendo el colchón en su espalda y la suavidad con que la morena la manejaba.

Se detuvieron un momento y se miraron con total profundidad. Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn con sus ojos y la rubia de manera fantasmal con sus dedos. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y la boca de Rachel llegó hasta su cuello, repasándolo con su nariz y dejándole una mordida.

Una mano de la morena tomó la suya y se entrelazaron al costado de su cabeza. La otra, vagó bajo su vestido, en sus muslos y acercándose peligrosamente al dolor de su entrepierna.

Rachel la estaba volviendo loca. Su perfume, su aliento y su única gota de sudor bajando por sus pechos, solo incrementaban el deseo de tenerla desnuda para ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba calmarse pero la morena parecía jugar y continuar jugando.

Finalmente, Rachel pasó sus dedos en su ropa interior y los movió entre sus labios inferiores. Quinn se mordió los labios e ignoró cuando la morena se burló de cuán mojada estaba. Estaba segura de que si las posiciones estuvieran al revés, ella descubriría lo mismo.

\- _¿Quinn?- _ murmuró Rachel y ella asintió lentamente al cerrar los ojos- _ No voy a hacerte el amor esta noche- _ los abrió nuevamente de golpe y arqueó su espalda cuando la morena hundió dos dedos contra su ropa interior- 

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Esta no es tu cama, ni tu habitación. Mucho menos la mía. No es un lugar para nosotras, no lo quiero así- _ tiene que ser una broma, pensó Quinn pero sin embargo asintió.

Rachel se alejó con lentitud y ella la vió quitarse el pantalón, arrojándolo a un costado. Sintió su vestido ser tirado desde la base y la morena terminó dejándolo sobre la única silla de la habitación.

Quinn levantó las frazadas y Rachel se acomodó frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola una vez más.

\- _Ibas a pecar por mi- _ murmuró Rachel y Quinn cerró los ojos al juntar sus frentes-

\- _¿Tenías alguna duda?- _ la morena sonrió. La manera en que se entregó desde que la jaló bajo las sábanas y más aún desde el primer roce de labios, adelantaron su respuesta- _ Te dejaré una nota al lado de la carta con la dirección de casa. Amelia se levanta a las 6, tendrás que marcharte mientras desayunamos- _

\- _Está bien… Quinn, ¿cómo son tus padres?- _

\- _¿En qué sentido?- _

\- _En todos ¿Eres parecida a ellos? ¿O a uno? ¿Tienes los ojos de tu padre o de tu madre? Nunca me has dicho si tienes hermanos- _

\- _No los tengo- _ susurró Quinn- _Papá tiene ojos verdes también, solo que oscuros. Muy oscuros. Y los de mamá cambian según el clima. Pero son cristalinos…Tengo el cabello rubio por ambos. Y todos dicen que no tengo la personalidad de ninguno. Simplemente creé la mía- _

\- _Eres… ¿descendientes de arios?- _ preguntó la morena con curiosidad al oír las descripciones. Quinn asintió regresando sus ojos a ella-

\- _Papá es hijo de un alemán, aunque no conocí a mi abuelo. Y mamá vivía allí en aquella época con su familia pero ella solo tiene descendencia algo así como….lejana. Se mudaron a Lima en pleno auge de la primera guerra porque mamá estaba embarazada. Regresaron a Polonia tiempo después, cuando papá fue enviado como un infiltrado. Recibió más de cinco balas en esos años. Estuvo al borde la muerte antes de que volviéramos y nos asentáramos finalmente en Ohio. Y desde allí ha trabajado en el campo- _ terminó Quinn y sintió como la mano en su cintura lentamente la abandonaba-

\- _No creí que él fuese…militar- _

\- _Ex Es ex militar y ya no ejerce cargo alguno. Sé que suena difícil de procesar pero Rach…el mundo entero estaba dividido en dos partes y él pertenecía a una- _

\- _La escogió, Quinn. Él escogió ser eso- _

\- _¿Estás juzgándolo?- _ preguntó la rubia con seriedad y midiendo la distancia que abruptamente comenzó a separarlas-

\- _No lo hago pero no puedes quitarle responsabilidad tampoco- _

\- _No sabes lo que ha hecho, Rachel- _

\- _Por favor, Quinn, puedo imaginarlo. Fue parte de la milicia, no hay que ser inteligente para deducirlo- _ terminó la morena moviéndose y mirando el techo. Quinn observó su perfil por un momento y terminó volteando, cubriendo su desnudes con las frazadas y dándole la espalda para dormir.

Rachel cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo a cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más difícil. Escuchar la respiración tranquila de Quinn y no hacer nada, le hacía más eternos esos minutos.

Se giró despacio y se pegó a ella, pasando una mano hasta tocar su abdomen y acercándola lo más que pudo. Se inclinó, le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla y recostó su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia.

\- _Buenas noches- _ le dijo por lo bajo y cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

Quinn apretó su mano entre las de ella y le dejó una caricia antes de susurrarle lo mismo.

\- _Buenas noches, Rach- _

* * *

Ella siempre terminaba actuando a su manera. Santana siempre se quejaba de ello y sin embargo a ella no le importaba. Continuaba suponiendo antes de preguntar y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Rachel abotonó su camisa y le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Quinn. La rubia aún dormía cómodamente de lado y abrazando la almohada con la que ella reemplazó su vacío al levantarse. Ni siquiera tenía su pelo revuelto. Su medalla de oro brillaba en su pecho y su espalda desnuda mostraba apenas unas marcas roja, producto de su boca cuando despertó a la madrugada.

La morena tomó la carta y una pequeña nota a su lado con una dirección. Guardó ambas en su abrigo y escondió el mismo bajo su brazo. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó los sonidos que llegaban desde el exterior: Amelia ya rondaba el lugar y algunas novicias caminaban con ella.

Regresó a la cama y hundió sus manos en el colchón, tras la espalda de Quinn y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en su mejilla. La rubia se removió sin despertar y ella la cubrió un poco más con la sábana.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y sin dudarlo de un salto llegó a la ventana. Arrojó aquella cuerda que aún no quitaba y, cuando la puerta se abrió, se desplazó con ella hasta abajo.

Pudo escuchar desde allí el molesto silbato de Amelia y la orden de que Quinn despertara. Sonrió, se aferró a su abrigo y corrió hasta desaparecer de allí.

Llegó a su casa casi media hora después y pasó directo a la cocina, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Le dejó una nota a Santana que saldría del pueblo y volvería al atardecer y una petición de que cuidara bien a Elena.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando recordó que pisaría nuevamente Lima, así se lo había hecho saber Quinn en su nota junto a la dirección, por lo que revolvió entre unos cajones hasta dar con lo que necesitaba.

Y salió nuevamente rumbo al próximo tren que la sacara de Columbus.

* * *

Allí estaba otra vez ahora.

Cuando llegó a Lima, dio con la casa de Quinn luego de preguntar a distintos vecinos del lugar. No tenía idea que cada vez que uno le señalaba el camino, el mismo la dejaría frente a aquella vivienda que ya había ingresado.

Esta vez no estaba Santana y eso de alguna manera la preocupaba. Solo consigo misma la situación que se le presentara podía salirse de su propio manejo y no sabía cuán lejos podía llegar.

Quitó la carta de su abrigo y la observó un momento: tenía la firma de Quinn en un rincón, debajo y a quién debía entregársela estaba del otro lado. Y quiso convencerse de que tal vez alguien más habitaba allí dentro y Quinn nada tenía que ver con Russel Fabray, la razón por la que se adentró la primera vez.

Sin embargo nada de su intuición le daba alguna pista de que tuviera la razón.

Ojalá realmente hubiese dejado que Quinn le hubiese cedido el trabajo a Brody y ella se hubiera facilitado este momento. No quería estar en el y sentir todo lo que sentía allí, de pie y a un paso de ver el rostro de Fabray.

Estiró su brazo y enredó su mano en el portón. Y abrió.

Caminó con lentitud y con sus ojos en el piso hasta que recordó que ella no era quien debía sentirse así. Russel Fabray secuestró, torturó y mató a su padre. Él debía sentirse cómo ella lo hacía en ese momento y no al revés.

Corrió las escaleras de la entrada y golpeó con su puño la puerta. Escuchó a alguien pedirle que aguardara e intensificó los golpes. La mano comenzó a dolerle y la garganta parecía taparse por momentos.

Lo ignoró, continuó gritando por Russel y finalmente alguien abrió.

Tomó su revolver de tras su espalda y le apuntó a la empleada que la miraba con terror y alzaba sus manos demostrándolo. Se adentró con violencia y pidió por el dueño de casa.

\- _En su oficina- _ susurró la muchacha entre lágrimas y ella le ordenó que se mantuviera callada.

Caminó hasta donde le señalaron y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe: Russel Fabray removía un vaso de whisky entre sus manos y que cayó ruidosamente al verla.

Rachel llegó hasta su escritorio y golpeó la carta contra el, presionó hasta el tope el martillo del arma y apuntó al hombre. Russel se puso lentamente de pie y ella por fin pudo verlo completamente.

\- _¿Quién eres tú y por qué ingresas a mi casa de esta manera?- _ su voz era pesada, imponía respeto y no temblaba a pesar de que la que portaba el arma era ella. Rachel le arrojó el sobre contra el pecho y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, impidiéndole por momentos ver con claridad-

\- _¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿Quieres saberlo?- _ gritó agitando su brazo y sin cuidar el roce de sus dedos en el gatillo- _ Soy Rachel Berry, hija de Hiram Berry, uno de los millones de judíos que asesinaste sin vergüenza ni temor a ser descubierto. Mataste a mi padre como si de un animal se tratara y hoy te regocijas entre las fortunas que todo su trabajo te dio. Voy a dispararte, realmente voy a hacerlo- _

\- _Rachel Berry…si, tu apariencia es judía- _ se burló él rasgando el sobre y abriendo la carta- _ no recuerdo ningún Hiram Berry pero algo puedo decirte…no me encargué de él- _

\- _¡Estás mintiendo!- _

\- _Baja ese maldito revolver y no seas tan estúpida ¿No ves que por cada disparo que me des, recibirás el doble?- _ Rachel le echó una mirada a su alrededor. No, no podía ser cierto porque nadie más estaba cerca y allí el único que debía pagar por lo que hizo era el hombre frente a ella. Nadie más- _Traes una carta de parte de mi hija ¿qué demonios haces tú con mi hija?- _

\- _Oh, olvidé decírselo- _ murmuró Rachel acercándose a él y aún con su brazo en alto- _ anoche dormí con ella- _

Y Rachel debió advertirse que algo así sucedería.

Con Santana lejos y un arma en su mano, las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

Russel alejó su mano de un solo golpe y el arma salió disparada hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Él golpeó su rostro y el impacto de su cuerpo contra el piso le traspasó cada hueso.

Su cabeza había rebotado y cuando llevó una mano hacia ella, algo húmedo se desprendía de allí.

Russel la sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y de un solo jalón la levantó a su altura. Rachel pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes como Quinn se los había descripto: oscuros. Muy oscuros que en ese momento parecían negros.

\- _Estoy enamorada de su hija- _ masculló con el poco aire que el asfixiamiento le provocaba y el puño que iba a su estómago se detuvo a mitad de camino- _ Esto se acabará, ella es una Fabray y yo una Berry, dos mundos distintos- _ continuó y el agarre del hombre aumentó- _ Pero lo que siento por ella aún no. Y tampoco me alejaré de su lado. Ella no es la culpable de que usted sea su padre- _

\- _Oh, si. Si te alejarás- _aseguró Russel caminando hacia la puerta y arrastrando a Rachel con él- _¿Por eso quiere dejar el convento? ¿Por ti? Terminará igual que su hermana si hace eso- _ Rachel no entendió sus palabras y el brazo del hombre contra su cabeza tampoco la dejaba. Él abrió la puerta y de un último golpe, la arrojó hacia la vereda- _ Si tantos deseos tiene de no tomar los votos, le daré esa libertad. Pero no más. No te acercarás a ella y ella se casará con un muchacho de nuestra elite. Y se irá de aquí- _

Rachel continuó oyendo con aturdimiento. Poco estaba entendiéndole y realmente no podía hacerlo. Sus costillas dolían al respirar y al lado de su cabeza había un gran charco de sangre.

Intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer y esta vez dejó su mirada en el cielo: Santana tenía razón, siempre la tuvo y nunca la quiso escuchar. El mundo de fantasías que había creado solo para ella y Quinn acababa de derrumbarse junto con ella.

Tendría que haberle hecho el amor la noche anterior, cuando tuvo la posibilidad, pensó. Porque estaba segura que ya no vería más sus ojos verdes, cargados de brillo hacia ella y ese hoyuelo en su mejilla cuando le sonreía.

Ojalá pudiese detener su vida y borrar las últimas horas. Donde podría haber roto esa carta y nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Y luego adelantar unas cuantas otras para que la hora de su clase de pan llegue. Y Quinn estuviese esperándola en la puerta con su delantal y su sonrisa. O su roce habitual de labios.

Había sido feliz. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era feliz porque realmente ahora lo era. Ahora cuando Quinn ingresó a su vida y la enamoró perdidamente. Y sabía que no era correcto, pero no pudo ni podía detenerse.

Quinn no le salvó la vida cuando la subió a su camioneta aquella noche al verla por primera vez. Quinn la salvó cuando dejó que aquel roce de labios ocurriera y todo este juego de conquistarla comenzara.

Ahora ya no importaba todo aquello. Cuando Quinn se enterara que le apuntó su padre, y primero a su madre, la odiaría y tal vez ni siquiera ya querría dejar el convento. Se quedaría allí dentro, tomaría los votos y se olvidaría de ella con el paso del tiempo.

Tenía ganas de besarla en ese momento. Porque se merecía una despedida de ella antes que todo aquello acabara realmente. Y luego lloraría lo que el dolor físico inclusive no le permitiera. Porque prefería llorarla a olvidarla.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió algo frío presionarse en su frente. Russel Fabray rió por lo bajo y ella volteó a mirarlo:

\- _Te haré un favor- _ le dijo él encorvándose a su altura - _ te regalaré esta fotografía de mi hija, junto a mi, para que nunca te olvides de quién es ella y quién es su padre- _ Rachel sintió en su mano la invasión del papel y el cañón del arma vagar por su rostro- _ Y te haría otro más. Te dejaría reunir con tu padre cuanto antes pero…considerando que casaré a Quinn con el primer afortunado que la quiera, con eso será suficiente para ti- _ terminó él jalando el gatillo y riendo al instante- _ Tranquila, no está cargada- _

Rachel volvió a sentir ese agarre en su cuello y Russel la puso de pie, dándole un empujón por la espalda y observándola caminar.

\- _La próxima vez que nos veamos…después del gatillo no escucharás más nada- _

* * *

Rachel contó cada metro que dejaba atrás. Sus piernas tambaleaban a cada paso pero no podía detenerse. Oyó a lo lejos unas campanadas y por la caída del sol deducía que eran pasadas las seis.

Estuvo en Lima por horas y avanzando al ritmo de lo que sus pies la dejaban.

Atravesó un pequeño campo antes de llegar a las vías del tren y se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaba cansada y no sabía cuanto más podía continuar.

Quitó su cajetilla y su encendedor. Tomó un cigarrillo y lo llevó a su boca, encendiéndolo con dificultad e inhalando la primera pitada con gusto hasta hundir sus pulmones.

Le había dicho a Russel Fabray que estaba enamorada de su hija. Porque estaba completamente loca por ella. Inclusive le importaba muy poco en ese momento saber del parentesco de ambos. La quería a ella y no quería pensar en lo demás ahora.

Pero ya no tenia sentido. Había retrocedido cientos de pasos luego de haber avanzado otros pocos con Quinn. Porque cuando la rubia se enterara de todo, ella misma iba a cortar sus encuentros y la relación que habían forjado hasta entonces.

Quinn no es de las chicas que salen con quien le apunta con un arma a sus padres. Lanzó una corta risa y quitó la fotografía del bolsillo, acariciando con uno de sus dedos la Quinn sonriente que allí había.

Rachel extendió su brazo y tomó aire; cientos de momentos pasaban en su mente y miles de sonidos saturaban sus oídos. Pero estaba sola allí, en el único lugar que nadie iba a buscarla y que podía escapar del miedo y la ira que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo ahora.

Acercó su encendedor a una de las puntas de la fotografía que sostenía y observó llama a llama consumirse finalmente. La imagen de Quinn Fabray junto a sus padres, volaba en cenizas frente a ella.

* * *

**Otro cap queridas lectoras, con drama pero necesario y esperado, tambien. Prometo que no habrá más como el de este cap. ****Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	15. Desde agua y sangre derramada

Cap. XV: "Desde agua y sangre derramada"

_Si el sol sale después de las 8, el día será cálido, agotador. Distinto. El sol que sale antes de las 6 es el único que se disfruta, el que convierte en eternidad las horas. El que hace los días felices. _ Recordó Quinn las palabras de su padre cuando ya había pasado más de medio día y Rachel no había regresado a ella.

La morena abandonó su cuarto la mañana anterior y aún no llegaba a visitarla ni mucho menos tenía alguna señal de ella. Tan solo quería verla y que le asegurara que su padre había recibido la carta. Y así continuar con todo aquello.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Y verla porque además sentía aquella sensación de extrañar lo que te hace bien porque lo extrañas de verdad.

Se repasó los labios con su pulgar y se reprochó de no estar en su casa, en su habitación. Posiblemente allí, Rachel le hubiese hecho el amor y su relación habría forjado otro tipo de camino. Más seguro, quizás. Más serio, más apasionado, más íntimo y más real.

Sabía cómo se sentía la boca caliente de Rachel contra su piel, los dientes de la morena en su cuello y su aliento batallando con el de ella en los besos que parecían nunca querer acabar.

Le encantaba el domino de Rachel con ella. Cuando sujetaba su cuello o le rodeaba la cintura mezclado con cariño en esa combinación a la que no podía resistirse. Le gustaba cuando ella metía sus manos bajo su camisa y a la morena no le molestaba. O cuando mordía sus labios y a cambio escuchaba sus suspiros.

Tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo y tantos momentos distintos en tan pocas horas.

Estaba entregada a Rachel. Y solo quería volverla a ver para finalmente alejarse de sus ideas que la llevaron al convento y continuar con ella en lo que sea que Rachel la llevara.

Se preguntó cómo sería despertar junto a ella luego de que la viera desnuda por primera vez. _Hemostático_, así le dijo una vez Charlotte cuando llegó a ella luego de su primera relación sexual a sus casi 18 años.

Eran tan distintas. Charlie nunca le tuvo miedo a su padre, no acataba sus órdenes y era libre de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Pero cuando llegó a oídos de Russel que estaba en una relación, ya no tan secreta, con Pete, un inmigrante ilegal de Francia, el chico desapareció de un día a otro del pueblo y ella fue enviada a Alemania.

Quinn nunca más volvió a contactarse con su hermana mayor. Ni una carta ni aquel llamado telefónico que ella le prometió realizaría. Pasaron navidades y fiestas importantes en que ni siquiera se nombraba a Charlie. Las fotografías de ella en casa habían sido quitadas y el paso del tiempo solo le dejó un recuerdo en su corazón; el único lugar donde nadie borraría nada de ella.

Desde entonces Quinn rezaba cada noche por ella y allí el por qué de sus nuevas acciones. Russel ingresó una tarde a su habitación y la descubrió en esa situación. _Tú harás lo que tu hermana estaba destinada a hacer. _ Y cerró la puerta aunque ella no lo comprendiera hasta semanas después.

La visita a la Iglesia cada domingo, las confesiones cada mes y el círculo de amigos en torno a ella que de a poco se cerraba hasta lograr extinguirse. Y ahora finalmente estaba allí dentro, en aquel convento que antes deseaba pisar pero ahora quería alejarse. Dejarlo para nunca más volver y vivir algo distinto sin la dependencia de su padre.

Sí, eso haría, pensó mientras sonreía al cerrar su valija y darle una mirada a su habitación.

La carta ya le debe haber llegado y él estaría ya al tanto de su decisión. O al menos eso deseaba. Entonces ahora solo faltaba bajar aquellas escaleras y llegar a Rachel.

Se mordió el labio y tomó la maleta, bajándola de su cama y caminando finalmente a la puerta.

\- _Nuestra oración de la siesta comienza en diez minutos, señor Fabray. Por favor, sea rápido - _ escuchó Quinn a Amelia y los pasos de alguien más acercarse. Su padre estaba allí y no debería.

Los pasos de sus pesadas botas retumbaban en sus oídos. El sonido de su cinturón chocar contra el arma que nunca dejaba de portar y su respiración molesta, llegaban hasta ella con claridad.

No quería que él la viera partir porque cuando sorprendió a Charlie en la misma situación, nunca más volvió a saber de su hermana. Retrocedió con miedo y lentitud hasta golpear contra alguien tras ella. Giró ahogando un grito y el rostro de Santana cerca de ella la sorprendió.

\- _Tú te vienes conmigo- _ le dijo la latina tomando su muñeca y jalándola hacia la ventana. Forcejeó y lanzó una patada pero Santana la apretó con más fuerzas, llegando así finalmente a la pared-

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?- _ le preguntó en un susurro y ambas voltearon hacia la puerta; los murmullos entre Amelia y Russel se oían cada vez más próximos-

\- _Bajaré primera y me sigues de cerca- _ susurró la latina y ella negó con la cabeza-

\- _Le tengo miedo a las alturas- _

\- _No es tan alto- _

\- _¡Estamos en el segundo piso!- _ le reprochó por lo bajo pero Santana estiró sus brazos, tomó la cuerda que siempre colgaba y dio un salto hacia la ventana-

\- _Quinn- _ la llamó Amelia desde el otro lado antes de golpear suavemente la puerta-

\- _Quinn Fabray, abre ahora- _ si, esa era la voz de su padre y podía comprender qué hacía allí. Sin embargo no quería hacerlo ahora-

\- _Necesito que vengas conmigo- _ le pidió la latina- _ Rachel no está bien- _

\- _¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?- _ su voz salió con temblor y sus pies se arrastraron sin miedo hacia la soga, aferrándose a ella con ambas manos y midiendo la altura hasta el piso- _¡Qué pasa con ella, Santana!- _

\- _Si vienes, lo sabrás- _dijo la latina y finalmente descendió de un solo movimiento. Santana alzó su vista y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Ella asintió y rodeó la cuerda, abandonando finalmente la ventana-

Escuchó el picaporte moverse y sin pensarlo deslizó sus manos a través de la soga; golpeando su cuerpo contra el de Santana al caer y llegando a ella entre tambaleos.

Se mantuvieron calladas bajo la franja de una pared y que desde arriba nadie podía verlas. Luego de unos minutos, la latina volvió a jalarla y corrieron hasta su motocicleta, escondida detrás de un árbol y esperando por ellas.

Finalmente se subieron, se pegó a la espalda de Santana y escuchó el motor encenderse. Volvió a preguntarle qué pasaba con Rachel pero recibió la misma respuesta.

\- _En un momento lo sabrás- _ y fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó durante todo el camino.

* * *

Todo eso sonaba a despedida. Y no podía evitar que su garganta doliera y sus ojos se aguaran, dejando caer lágrimas de desilusión y frustración por igual.

Nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones juntas y mezcladas de tan mala manera. Y estaba odiando a Rachel por eso. Quería golpearla y sacudirla hasta que entendiera cuánto la odiaba por lo que le estaba diciendo.

La estaba rompiendo, destrozando por dentro y fuera y no lo consideraba justo para ella. Ni para ambas. No quería hacer lo que le pedía y le importaba muy poco sus excusas.

Rachel estaba acostada en su sillón y ella arrodillada a un costado, abrazando su cintura y con su cabeza recostada en uno de sus hombros. La morena tenía un golpe en la cabeza, una venda que la atravesaba y sus nudillos tenían la marca de una sangre seca ya.

Inclusive se veía tan hermosa y radiante como cuando iba al convento, con su camisa blanca y su pantalón con tirantes que tan bien le sentaban. Se moría por abrazarla y besarla con la pasión de los últimos encuentros, incluso si eso le generara algún tipo de dolor físico.

Rachel estiró su mano y acarició su rostro. Ella recostó su mejilla allí y le susurró que la quería. Porque lo hacía, la quería a pesar de que solo insistiera en que debía contarle algo importante que haría que las cosas ya no fueran las mismas.

Iba a continuar queriéndola a pesar de ello porque no había nada que le hiciera cambiar ese sentimiento.

\- _Dejé la carta en casa de tus padres- _ murmuró la morena y ella negó al instante con la cabeza-

\- _No me interesa eso ahora, Rachel. Quiero que me digas por qué estás así- _

\- _Dejé la carta en casa de tus padres- _ insistió la morena- _ Y él la leyó-_ si, eso era de suponerse, pensó Quinn al recordar la llegada de Russel al convento- _ ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi padre?- _

\- _No- _ susurró la rubia alzando su cabeza y cruzando sus miradas- _ creo que no- _

\- _Su nombre era Hiram Berry. Tenía casi 50 años cuando murió. Papá era norteamericano, aunque mis abuelos tenían su campo en un desconocido pueblo de Europa oriental y allí lo trabajaban…Conoció a mamá cuando ambos tenían 12 y a los 16 se casaron. Abrieron un puesto de comercio y los primeros años les fue muy bien. Papá solía pescar y mamá preparaba con ello diferentes alimentos. Inclusive la gente que trabajaba en el puerto conducían horas por esa bandeja que destacó a mamá como buena cocinera….El comercio comenzó a crecer y papá comenzó a hacer algo mayor. Pero no sabía continuarlo y no contaba con el conocimiento suficiente para hacerlo. Entonces formó algo así como una pequeña alianza…una pequeña sociedad con algunos pueblerinos pero que no eran nuestra propia gente- _ se detuvo Rachel y Quinn entrecerró los ojos, ladeando apenas su cabeza y preguntando con algo de duda-

\- _¿A qué te refieres con tu propia gente? – _

\- _Papá comenzó a envolverse con alemanes que poco conocían nuestra cultura y no les importaba nuestra forma de vida. Entonces se desató la primera guerra y la economía cayó, la seguridad no era la misma y el negocio se destruyó por largo tiempo. Ya no había trabajadores en el puerto y nadie se acercaba por compras. Las noticias desde Europa llegaban en cuestión de horas y se le pedía la gente que evitaran los alimentos con comida importada. Les costó mucho volver a empezar por lo que papá se empleó como granjero en el campo de un militar francés. Diez años estuvo allí, recibiendo comida de calidad, abrigos que la esposa del hombre le regalaba y algunas monedas extras con las que solía comprarle cosas a mamá…porque ella se embarazó. Estaba esperando por mí y ambos estaban felices. Su primer hijo estaba en camino- _ Quinn sonrió, la sonrisa de Rachel recordando a sus padres y contando su historia la hicieron olvidar lo que le había dicho al llegar y posiblemente cambiaria las cosas luego, haciéndola desistir de su decisión- _ Apenas tengo recuerdos de cuando era pequeña- _

\- _Igual yo- _ bromeó la rubia pero solo quería escuchar la risa de Rachel. Otro día le confesaría que recordaba muchas cosas-

\- _Pero nunca voy a olvidar, Quinn cuando estaba ayudando a papá a cosechar trigo. Vivíamos en la tercera de las cinco casas a las orillas de Columbus. Era nuestro hogar, nuestro techo y cada diminuta o económica cosa que allí había, nos pertenecía. Era nuestra….Papá me ordenó que buscara mi boina, el sol era de primavera por lo que le obedecí con rapidez. Tenía casi trece años cuando regresé a él y ya no estaba entre medio del campo. El espantapájaros estaba tirado y pisoteado y el motor de un automóvil se oía acelerar desde la puerta de casa. Lo busqué, corrí entre los largos pastizales y cuando escuché otras veces caí al piso y alguien sujetó mi boca. Mamá lloraba contra mi oído y su mano temblaba. Me suplicó que no me moviera ni hablara. Me levantó y me llevó de la mano hasta el lado contrario a dónde se oía todo. Corrimos por muchos minutos hasta que llegamos a la casa de los Claus, nuestros vecinos más antiguos. Rodeamos el lugar y mamá tanteó con sus pies hasta dar con un aro de hierro. Lo tomó y cuando abrió alzó algo así como una puerta, o ventana pero adherida al piso. Y el matrimonio dueño de casa estaba llorando allí abajo. Y había unos cuantos niños más. Elena que tenía apenas 6 quiso abrazar a mamá pero ella me adentró y nos sujetó a ambas. Nos abrazó, nos dijo que nos amaba y lloró. Y luego se fue….No la escuché gritar ni hablar ni nada más. Nunca más supe de ella. Inclusive hasta ahora…Solo me queda aquel recuerdo de su vestido y las tiras de su delantal tras su espalda cuando cerró aquella puerta y no se quedó conmigo…El auto se alejó a los minutos y las voces de hombres hablando en alemán me asustaron, sollocé y mojé mis pantalones. Los mojé incluso mucho después de que los demás ya lo habían hecho. Salimos de allí dos días después. Y todo era negro y cenizas alrededor- _

\- _¿En que año naciste?- _ preguntó Quinn con la voz pesada y las miradas de ambas por primera vez abandonaron aquel amor con que siempre se cruzaban y mostraron seriedad-

\- _1926- _ masculló Rachel entre dientes- _ Tenemos 24 ambas ¿lo recuerdas?- _

\- _La segunda guerra apenas comenzaba- _ susurró Quinn luego de hacer un rápido cálculo y la morena volteó su rostro, observando la ventana de su casa cerrada y asintiendo lentamente- _ ¿Tus padres eran judíos?- _

\- _Y tu padre un maldito alemán – _

\- _Sé lo que ambas historias conciernen, Rachel pero él... _

\- _¡Él estaba allí! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! - _

\- _Lo estaba ¡si! Pero….Dios, Rachel ¡jamás hubiese imaginado esto!- _

\- _Tú no tienes ni una mínima idea de todo lo que hizo mi padre para no cruzarnos con el tuyo o cualquiera de sus malditos compañeros. Viajábamos de un lado a otro como prófugos solo para asegurarnos unos días más de vida. Cuando nos asentamos en Columbus suponíamos que ya todo estaría bien. Y cuando más los necesitaba tu padre me los quitó ¡Mató a mis padres! - _

Quinn se puso de pie y vagó alrededor de la habitación con una mano en su frente. En aquel tiempo ella también era una niña que solo pasaba horas con su madre, su hermana o alguna de las empleadas. Porque Russel salía de casa temprano y regresaba a medianoche.

Ella sabía la historia, el por qué y no podía renegar de ello o borrarlo por mucho que quisiera. Su padre fue militar pero nunca nadie le había dicho por qué ocupaba ese rango y en que se desempeñaba. Y no podía preguntarlo tampoco, había sido educada para no hacerlo. Ni ahora ni en años más adelante.

Sollozó por lo bajo y cientos de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. El sonido del tren que siempre oía cerca luego de las 14, los gritos en orden de que algunos armaran fila, se separaran según el género y se despidieran en menos de un minuto.

Inclusive una vez se quedó dentro del automóvil de su padre y, cuando alzó su cabeza entre los asientos de adelante, algunos niños como ella lloraban a un costado. Luego los cargaban a una camioneta de campo y sus madres intentaban correr tras ellos. Esa vez oyó algunos disparos y regresó al piso, escondiéndose allí y tapando sus oídos deseando que todo terminara rápido.

No tenía por qué saber todo ahora y de esa manera. No desde la vida de Rachel. Ella no merecía eso, nadie lo merecía pero su padre no lo vió de aquella manera.

Sintió la mirada de la morena sobre ella pero no quería verla, no sabía si aún la miraba con aquella seriedad y enojo o a cambio ya la veía como siempre lo hacía.

Y la entendía. Rachel debería estar gritándole, insultándola o si quería darle una cachetada inclusive la dejaría. Porque estaba segura nada se comparaba a la impotencia que la morena sentía en ese momento.

Escuchó un ruido en una de las habitaciones y recordó que no estaban solas. Santana aún seguía por allí y tal vez hasta poniendo atención en su conversación. Santana.

\- _Por eso Santana me dijo eso la otra noche- _ susurró acercándose a Rachel y notando su mirada confusa- _ ¿Por qué rayos Santana tiene una fotografía de mi padre?- _

\- _¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fotografía?- _

\- _¡Ella! Santana tiene una fotografía que solo hay en mi casa y en mi cuarto ¿cómo demonios llegó a sus manos?- _ Rachel se quitó la frazada que cubría sus piernas y se removió en el sillón hasta sentarse con la mirada sobre ella. Quinn vió su pecho descubierto y una marca morada en el. Pero sacudió su cabeza, estaba intentando entender algo más ahora-

\- _Hace unos días…hace unos días ingresamos a tu casa y robamos dinero de tu padre- _ y ese algo más fue suficiente. Algo golpeó contra su estómago y era esa sensación de cuando pierdes algo y empiezas a hacerte la idea de que nunca más lo tendrás de vuelta. Un juguete o dinero. O la persona que más quieres- _ Ella vacío las habitaciones y yo…yo la caja fuerte de tu padre, en su oficina…Y le apunté con mi arma a tu madre. No sabía que era ella en aquel momento y…- _

\- _Rachel para, detente- _

\- _Y solo quería que ellos sufrieran como cuando perdí a mis padres y….- _

\- _¡Que te calles! ¡Basta, ya! Déjame procesarlo todo, maldita sea- _ quería irse, largarse de allí con más ganas de cuando dejó el convento pero sus piernas temblaban y solo se dejó caer al lado de la morena. No estaba confundida ni sabía que más sentía. Solo tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que la rodeaba y de lo que podía pasar cuando todos terminaran de comprender todo como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento- _ Y por eso mi madre estuvo hospitalizada dos días. La golpearon- _susurró con enojo pero Rachel se mantuvo en silencio, asegurándole así que no estaba equivocada- _ ¿Y por eso la golpeada eres tú ahora? ¿Entraste a mi casa otra vez, le dejaste la carta a mi padre y le dijiste quién eras?- _

\- _Suenas molesta- _

\- _¡Lo estoy! ¡Cómo quieres que tome todo esto, Rachel!... Podrías haber matado a mi madre- _

\- _ Pero no lo hice. Y tú tienes a ambos vivos, contigo. Le apunté a tu padre y le dije que estaba enamorada de ti, por si quieres odiarme completamente ahora- _Quinn volteó a verla al instante y recorrió su perfil como dos noches atrás. Tan solo dos noches atrás habían dormido juntas, compartido cama y más que unos simples besos antes de conciliar el sueño. Su espalda había temblado cuando Rachel despertó en plena madrugada y la invadió a besos. Pretendió fingir que dormía y debió empuñar sus manos cuando la morena agregó algunas mordidas.

¿Cómo se salieron las cosas tan rápido y fácil de control? No lo entendía. Rachel solo debía dejar la carta, regresar por ella y todo aquello de tomar los votos quedaría olvidado en el recuerdo.

Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora estaba entre sus planes.

Sin embargo tampoco podía dar vuelta la página y creer que todo se iba a olvidar con el paso del tiempo. Nunca las cosas habían funcionado así para ella.

Se arrastró hacia la morena y sus rodillas se rozaron, como cuando aquella vez que pagó la fianza y la quitó de la cárcel. Rachel estaba igual o peor que esa vez y necesitaba algo de curación en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Le dejó una caricia en el muslo y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina y perdiéndose allí dentro un momento. Regresó con una botella de agua, vendas limpias algodón y una pomada.

Nuevamente se sentó junto a la morena y le sonrió débilmente antes de estirarse hacia ella y abrir su camisa. Desprendió botón por botón sin quitar sus ojos de encima y la deslizó luego por sus hombros.

Más que algunas palabras, algunos hechos suenan a despedida y matan cualquier tipo de sentimiento más rápido que una bala.

Quinn se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso en su pecho. Lo repasó de manera delicada con sus dedos y dejó un camino de caricias hasta su cintura, donde el cierre de su pantalón no le permitía ir por más.

Mojó el algodón con agua y lo apretó al estirar su mano, alejando el líquido de más y lo volvió sobre el pecho de Rachel. Lo repasó por aquella marca oscura aún cuando la morena se removió hasta sentarse frente a ella, contra el respaldar del sillón.

\- _¿Estás enamorada de mi?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo y Rachel extendió su brazo, dejando una mano en su cadera y acercándola más a ella-

\- _Si. Quise decírtelo antes pero Santana creía que era muy pronto ¿Estás enojada? ¿Por qué se lo dije?- _

\- _No, lo estaba sí pero no ahora. Ya lo sabe ¿Lo odias? ¿Tú odias a mi padre?- _ Rachel asintió ligeramente y Quinn detuvo un momento sus movimientos- _ ¿Y a mi madre?- _

\- _No, a ella no- _

\- _¿Y a mí? - _ preguntó con algo de temor y Rachel alejó su mano con el algodón, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos ¿Iba a besarla? ¿Inclusive con todo lo que sabían ahora y luego de que se gritaron? ¿Iba a besarla luego de que le dijera que todo entre ellas no iba a continuar? Su boca titubeó frente a la posible respuesta y sus ojos se estancaron en los labios de la morena, lamiéndose los suyos y sujetando su cintura para atraerla contra ella-

\- _¿Cómo puedes si quiera preguntarme eso?- _

\- _Me dijiste que todo iba a terminar, que no merecías estar conmigo. Que no deberíamos estar juntas ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que nos dejemos de ver? – _

\- _Quiero que tomes esto con tiempo- _ susurró la morena suspirando en su boca y aumentando sus ganas de besarla- _ que entiendas lo que nos está pasando- _

\- _Y lo haré. Volveré al convento- _ aseguró Quinn logrando que el silencio las envolviera por unos largos minutos y sintiendo como la morena alejaba sus rostros- _ Tus padres murieron a causa del mío, mi padre te golpeó ayer y tú le apuntaste a mi madre ¿Crees que realmente superaré todo eso con rapidez?- _ Rachel mordió su mejilla interna y frunció sus labios, por supuesto que Quinn regresaría al convento y estaba segura que allí dentro todo volvería como al inicio. Pero esta vez se olvidaría de ella y la distancia que impuso al principio, ahora la haría valer de verdad-

\- _¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?- _sollozó Rachel abrazándola de imprevisto y aferrándose a su cintura. No quería a Quinn lejos de ella, no ahora-

\- _Debes recuperarte- _ murmuró la rubia con la voz pesada y con un nudo en la garganta que dolía al tragar- _ y regresar por tu ayuda con la siembra y las clases de pan- _ Rachel negó sobre su hombro y ella apretó la piel de su cadera desnuda, la morena solo debía aceptar y ella se marcharía cuanto antes-

\- _No me refiero a eso… ¿qué hago con lo que siento por ti? No puedes irte y dejarme así. Las dos estamos atravesando lo mismo ¿Quieres que te olvide?_

\- _No dije eso- _

\- _Porque si quieres que alguien te olvide, estás pidiéndoselo a la persona equivocada- _

\- _Rachel, no dije eso- _ aseguró Quinn separándola hasta volver a ver su rostro. Sonrió con dificultad y estiró sus manos hasta secar las lágrimas de la morena. Rodeó su rostro y la acercó a ella, besándola con más ganas que la primera vez y con tanta pasión como si fuera la última. No iba a negárselo y aceptó internamente cuánto la quería y cuánto deseaba quedarse allí, haciendo como si nada realmente hubiese cambiado. Se separaron, rozaron sus frentes con cariño y ella repasó los labios de Rachel con sus dedos- _Estoy enamorad de ti- _ le susurró antes de dejarle un último beso en su frente y abandonar el sillón.

Se lo había dicho y sonó mucho mejor de cuando lo escuchó de la boca de Rachel.

Acomodó su abrigo y cerró hasta último botón sobre su cuello. Pasó al lado de la morena y le dejó una caricia en su cintura antes de caminar a la puerta. Rachel volteó a verla y esta vez no hubo una última sonrisa ni una mano alzada en despedida.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Rachel dejó el sillón, caminando hacia la cocina y perdiéndose allí dentro.

Quinn giró y tomó el picaporte. Abrió, salió y cerró echándose contra la puerta.

_….Y los días en que el sol se guarda antes de las 18…esos días son los peores, los que nos quitan lágrimas y no nos dejan dormir para seguir llorando. Si el sol está fuera en esa hora, procura tú estar dentro. _

Así acababa la frase de su padre.

Y ella oyó a lo lejos las campanadas de las seis.

* * *

**Bueno, queridas lectoras, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado...Tengo 5 "versiones" de este cap distintas, lo que quiere decir que si no activo mi cabeza me voy a empezar a bloquear. Asique es muy posible solo sean 20 caps, porque ademas ya tengo el cap final escrito. **

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar, son un amor. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( de lo contrario me felicitaría a mi misma por haber puesto a Lea como Rachel Berry) ¡Saludos!**


	16. Desde los pecados capitales y el fuego

Cap. XVI: "Desde los pecados capitales y el fuego eterno"

\- _Los siete pecados capitales son definidos como vicios y ninguna de ustedes debe olvidarlos. Recuerden cada palabra que se les dirá ahora y su camino al cristianismo será completo- _

Quinn se cruzó de brazos y se echó contra el respaldar de su banca, estaba cansada de los sermones de este hombre. El padre Alonso estaba tras el altar y señalando a cada una de las novicias mientras predicaba sin dilema alguno. Odiaba su voz irritante, su barba bajo el mentón y la manera en que la miraba especialmente a ella.

Quería largarse de allí.

La misa oficial comenzaría en diez minutos por lo que el discurso del sacerdote no tardaría mucho en terminar. Se alisó la falda de su vestido y enredó un momento su dedo en un hilo descosido: Llevaba tres semanas nuevamente en ese lugar y no veía salida próxima como a veces lo deseaba.

Había regresado de casa de Rachel al convento y ahí estaba esperándola una nueva orden de su padre: permanecer allí como al principio. O esa era al menos la decisión que ella escogió porque no estaba entre sus planes contraer matrimonio con algún muchacho desconocido y por el que seguramente no iba a tener sentimientos como segunda alternativa.

Desistió de esa idea con lágrimas en los ojos e ira en su interior. Amelia le prometió a Russel que no volvería a fugarse del noviciado y que la seguridad sobre ella aumentaría. Tenía ahora a Brody pegado a sus espaldas cuando salía por un poco de agua al aljibe o la mirada del muchacho cuando sembraba.

Y aún no podía ver a Rachel otra vez. La hermana superiora ignoraba lo que pasaba entre ellas y milagrosamente su padre no nombró a la morena en su conversación semanas atrás. Pero Rachel no estaba pisando el convento por pedido de ella misma. Le había hecho llegar una carta a través de Greta pidiéndole que no se acercaran aún.

Pero ya llevaba casi un mes en esa asfixiante situación y realmente cada minuto comenzaba a pesarle. Porque en un mes más, los votos serían tomados por su parte y el resto de sus compañeras faltantes. Y estaba allí dentro pero no quería eso.

Amanda se sentó a su lado, se arrastró hasta pegarse a ella y se inclinó apenas para susurrarle algo.

\- _Quita esa cara ¿no ves que estamos ante nuestro querido Señor Jesucristo?- _ bromeó haciéndola reír por lo bajo y logrando que algunas personas giraran a callarlas- _ Está llegando mucha gente- _terminó Amanda y ella le dio una mirada a su alrededor; las cuatro puertas principales de la Iglesia estaban ocupadas con filas de los pueblerinos para ingresar-

\- _No hay algo especial hoy ¿o si?- _

\- _No que sepamos- _

\- _El primero es la lujuria- _ escuchó Quinn nuevamente al párroco y regresó su mirada a él. Ella estaba en el segundo banco del lado izquierdo y el dedo señalador de él llegaba a sus ojos sin discreción. Se oyeron los últimos murmullos y finalmente el resto de los presentes se acomodó en distintos lugares- _ es ese deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable que solo existe por momentos para apagar un poco ese excesivo placer que creemos necesitamos- _

\- _Al menos él si lo necesita- _ continuó Amanda a su lado y ella apretó sus labios, escondiendo otra risa- _ estoy segura que se muere por sentir una mujer entre sus piernas- _

\- _Shhh, Amanda. Cierra la boca- _ la calló Quinn apretando su brazo y haciendo reír a la chica- _Van a escucharnos- _

\- _¿Quiénes?- _ preguntó Amanda mirando a su alrededor- _ todos están perdidos en lo que él les dice porque…Rachel- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ giró al instante Quinn y su compañera ya señalaba hacia el lado contrario donde ella estaban. Quinn se estiró un poco hacia arriba y descubrió a la morena buscando algo o alguien entre la multitud-

\- _Si de manera racional somos creyentes, de la misma manera racional sabemos que debemos alejar este pecado de nosotros- _ la voz del sacerdote resonaba en toda la Iglesia y Quinn lo oía, sí pero su vista estaba clavada en Rachel. Sin pensarlo, alzó apenas su brazo y el mismo sobresalió entre los presentes. La morena se detuvo, dirigió su mirada a ella y finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron. Tres semanas sin verla, sin saber de ella y allí estaba ahora. Impecable con su camisa blanca, la punta de un pañuelo que sobresalía del bolsillo de la misma y su pantalón con tirantes. Rachel le sonrió. Ella le respondió igual y giró su rostro cuando Amanda la codeó entre bromas- _La lujuria es eso que de manera incapaz nos deja diferenciar ella misma del amor. Y el amor nos lleva a Dios, la lujuria nos aleja de Él. No debemos desear a nadie de manera errática, continua o persistente - _

\- _¿Sabes que nunca se vistió así antes?- _ le preguntó Amanda hasta con algo de molestia pero Quinn la ignoró y volvió su vista a Rachel. La morena avanzaba entre las bancas con la mirada sobre ella y no pudo dejar de verla hasta que se sentó frente a ella, en el banco de adelante y con total comodidad-

\- _Aunque no está prohibido, no hay ética ni ley que lo haga, si nos aferramos a nuestra creencia lograremos librarnos de ella- _ el sacerdote hablaba cada vez con más énfasis, sin miedo a señalar y todos tenían su atención en él. Sin embargo Quinn ya estaba perdiendo el hilo de concentración: Rachel a centímetros de ella, volteando de vez en cuando o mirándola de reojo solo estaban aumentando sus ganas de hacer tragar al padre Alonso sus palabras y demostrarle todo lo contrario- _Y es aquí donde nuestras queridas novicias deben prestar especial atención y cuidado- _

\- _Ay, es un maldito- _ susurró Amanda entre dientes y fulminándolo con su mirada- 

\- _Ustedes permanecerán en celibato, bajo esa opción y por el resto de sus vidas. No habrá matrimonio ni relaciones efímeras para ustedes. Se les condenará cualquier acto imaginativo que las lleve a intentar satisfacer esas necesidades porque recuerden que nuestro camino, es distinto al de los demás- _

\- _Al diablo con eso entonces, ya estoy condenada- _ murmuró Amanda y ella entrecerró los ojos para recorrer con la mirada a Rachel. Ella también entonces, pensó. Ya había besado a Rachel, dormido con ella y habían acariciado sus cuerpos semis desnudos. Y además la había deseado. Cuando quitaba su camisa, cuando tocaba su piel y cuando la morena mordía sus labios o su espalda como aquella madrugada compartida. Estar allí era, además de una pérdida de tiempo, un refugio ante las palabras ajenas-

\- _Si caminarán por este sendero pero cometen alguno de los pecados capitales, eso será lo único que necesiten para estar fuera- _continuó el párroco-_ Porque recuerden que arriba, Dios nos observa y ve lo que hacemos, sabe lo que sentimos y más aún lo que deseamos. Nosotros, queridas novicias, somos quienes ayudaremos a cada uno que necesite caminar a nuestro lado- _ terminó él y de repente se escucharon unos efusivos aplausos. La multitud coincidía con las palabras del sacerdote pero entre Quinn y sus compañeras solo había miradas de confusión-

\- _¿Qué quiere decir con eso de estar fuera?- _ le preguntó a Greta, sentada a su otro lado-

\- _Pues eso. Tenemos un régimen que seguir, si nos salimos de él, ya no podremos tomar los votos. Bueno, ustedes en realidad- _ terminó la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el cura frente a su llamado. Quinn la siguió con la vista y continuó retumbando aquellas palabras en su interior. Sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó del hombro a Rachel, obligándola a que la escuchara pero sin voltear a verla -

\- _Necesito verte luego- _ le susurró en su oreja y la morena asintió apenas con su cabeza. Quinn deslizó sus dedos y se contuvo de acariciarla. Amanda tomó su mano y la alejó, señalándole con la mirada a Amelia, metros más atrás observando su interacción con Rachel- 

\- _No puedes hacerlo con Amelia cerca- _ le dijo su compañera pero con la mirada al frente-

\- _Quiero estar fuera. Y ya encontré cómo lograrlo- _ terminó Quinn con su ceja alzada y desplazando sus manos en su vestido, secando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que ya la invadían- _Solo necesito que me ayudes- _

\- _¿Lo que hagas molestará a Amelia?- _

\- _Estoy segura que jamás volverás a verla así- _ sonrió Quinn y Amanda se mordió el labio, totalmente exaltada por la situación-

\- _Hecho ¿Qué haremos?- _

* * *

Aprovechó que Amelia estaba rodeada de gente que comenzaba a abandonar la Iglesia tras finalizada la misa y siguió con la mirada a Rachel, que caminaba con Amanda a su lado y se alejaban de ella.

Quinn acomodó su cabello y avanzó hasta el confesonario y con seguridad. El padre Alonso acababa de sentarse allí dentro y ella apresuró el paso cuando una anciana pretendía llegar antes.

Rodeó el pequeño habitáculo de madera y se arrodilló en el escalón a un costado. Estaba acostumbrada a estos momentos, pero hoy sería completamente distinto. No tenía ni idea de todo lo que vendría luego pero por ahora quería quitarse ese asfixiamiento que el lugar le propiciaba.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró de mala manera a la mujer que aguardaba tras ella. Cuando se quedó sola, unió sus manos a la altura de su cara y saludó por lo bajo al párroco.

\- _Te escucho, hija- _ le dijo él y Quinn sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que se había propuesto minutos atrás. Tomó aire y soltó las primeras palabras sin miedo-

\- _He pecado, padre- _ él asintió y movió una de sus manos, incentivándola a que continuara- _ creí que mi camino era este, estar aquí y al servicio de Dios pero no. Me envío una señal y la tomé- _

\- _¿Una señal?- _

\- _Para darme cuenta que este no es mi destino- _

\- _Él no hace eso, no nos aleja de su camino- _

\- _Pues lo hizo conmigo- _ aseguró Quinn y el sacerdote se movió hacia adelante, intentando descubrir su rostro al que ella no ocultó. Se observaron un momento y ella vió aquella supuesta condena a la que sería sometida en los ojos del hombre. Separó sus manos y con una tapó el crucifijo de oro que colgaba en su cuello- _ No nací para estar aquí- _

\- _Estás confundida, con miedo tal vez- _

\- _¡Que no! ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí!... Estoy enamorada de una mujer- _ dijo Quinn y se puso de pie. El sacerdote abrió la pequeña puerta y mostró su rostro lleno de asombro, temor y algo de esa decepción que ella vió en su padre semanas atrás. Sin embargo nada de eso importaba ahora. Alzó su mentón y giró sobre sus propios talones antes de alejarse- _Si fuera usted, ya se lo estaría diciendo a Amelia. No puedo tomar los votos en esas condiciones- _

\- _Haz hecho algo que jamás se te será perdonado. Ten por seguro que Amelia lo sabrá- _ Quinn sonrió, detuvo sus pasos y giró nuevamente a verlo-

\- _ Y dígale también que la he deseado a tal punto de hacerle el amor. La he visto desnuda y me ha oído gemir su nombre en su oreja. Y lo haré muchas otras veces más- _

* * *

Había comenzado el verano días atrás y, aunque aún debía llevar el abrigo por orden de Amelia, en ese momento se lo quitó, lo arrojó perdiéndolo sin saber dónde y corrió entre los altos arboles hasta encontrar a Rachel.

Atrás había dejado el pequeño campo donde sembraban, el granero y se adentró hasta oír el agua del arrollo golpear contra las rocas que lo invadían. Caminó con sus manos tras su espalda y con una sonrisa: Rachel estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un pino y desde allí veía su perfil. Su mano en el bolsillo, el primer botón de su camisa desprendido y su boca sobresaliendo de su rostro.

Pisó cada paso procurando no hacer ruido pero la morena volvió a verla por lo que se acercó con rapidez. Se detuvo frente a ella y notó que ya ninguna venda atravesaba su cabeza o su labio estaba hinchado. Su piel tampoco mostraba signos de algún viejo golpe y eso la hizo sentir bien consigo misma: saber que Rachel recibió una golpiza de parte de su padre sacudía su cabeza cada noche.

\- _Amanda me dijo que aquí te esperara- _ Quinn sonrió. Su voz salió algo ronca y ya no tenía ese tono juguetón como cuando quería conquistarla. Parecía más seria, más adulta. Tan distinta que solo lograba encantarle más-

\- _¿Tenías algo que hacer? Esto realmente tomará tiempo- _ Rachel negó con seguridad-

\- _Nada antepondría ante ti ¿qué sucede?- _

\- _¿No vas a preguntarme cómo estoy? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado conmigo estas semanas? – _ Rachel desvió su mirada y Quinn alzó ambas cejas. Era broma sí, pero la reacción de la morena seguía tan seria como su voz-

\- _Me pides algo y luego quieres que todo regrese según tu humor. Haces y deshaces a tu gusto, Quinn. Te fuiste de mi casa con una decisión y la acepté. Luego me envías una carta pidiéndome que no regrese por ti. Supongo entonces que todo está bien contigo ¿no te parece?- _ la rubia se cruzó de brazos y asintió, moviendo su mandíbula de un lado a otra y demostrando el enojo que comenzaba a invadirla-

\- _Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que necesitaba mi tiempo y un poco de espacio- _

\- _Eso no tenía por qué alejarme de ti ¿No crees que yo también necesitaba mi tiempo? Esto no te afecta solo a ti, Quinn- _ su nombre sonó tan distante, tan igual a otros de la boca de Rachel que la rubia acortó la distancia y se acercó aún más a ella-

\- _¿Y que haz pensado en este tiempo?- _preguntó por lo bajo y acomodando una mano en el árbol, sobre el hombro de la morena- _ ¿Ya no estás enamorada de mi?- _

\- _Por favor, Quinn, no días tonterías- _

\- _¿Estás enamorada aún de mi?- _ insistió alzando la voz y golpeando el tronco suavemente. Rachel recorrió el rostro con sus ojos y se detuvo en su boca, asintiendo con su cabeza y relamiendo sus labios-

\- _¿Tú que haz pensado?- _

\- _No había nada que pensar- _se sinceró Quinn con tranquilidad- _ Me duele todo lo que ha pasado, Rachel pero podemos superarlo. Sé que nada de lo que haga o las miles de disculpes que te dé regresará a tus padres contigo pero… lo siento. Siento mucho que mi padre te los haya arrebatado tan cruelmente y haya generado en ti todo el odio que ahora sientes por él. Y no te prohibiré odiarlo. No si eso te hace sentir bien y me deja continuar contigo….Quiero dejar ese pasado atrás, donde debe y pensar en nosotras ¿crees que podremos hacerlo?- _

\- _Estás aquí, en el convento y tomarás los votos en unos días- _

\- _Por Dios, Rachel ¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero estar aquí para ese día- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó la morena con ilusión y Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios antes de besarla. Rachel la sujetó con una mano en su cuello y otra en su cadera, golpeándola contra ella y oyendo la respiración alterada de ambas- _Entonces- _ susurró Rachel sobre su boca- _ ¿qué pasará con tu padre?- _

\- _Sabrá la verdad. Pero no me dejes sola en esto, Rach- _

\- _Claro que no, Quinn- _ aseguró la morena y le dejó un último beso antes de tomar su muñeca y alejarla de allí. Caminaron hasta el pequeño río y Rachel la soltó para quitar sus zapatos. La rubia no lo dudó, quitó los de ella y se adentró al agua, adelantándose a la morena-

Rachel la observó jugar tras la cascada, escondida de su vista y con rapidez se lanzó tras ella. Nadó hasta Quinn y la abrazó por detrás al descubrirla de espalda. La rubia giró sin separarse y le rodeó los hombros, acercándola a ella para besarla.

\- _¿Se puede saber qué te pondrás al salir?- _ preguntó Quinn acariciando los hombros de Rachel sobre la camisa-

\- _¿Quién habló de salir?- _ dijo la morena y Quinn mordió sus labios, su voz volvió a ser dulce, decidida y con algo de juego-

\- _Rachel…- _ murmuró Quinn bajando los tirantes de su pantalón- _ Estuve pensando también en este momento. Cuando me hicieras el amor- _

Rachel la sujetó por sus muslos y Quinn se aferró a ella, hasta sentir su espalda chocar contra una roca. El agua de la cascada caía tras la morena cual cortina y la rubia no lo dudó, desprendió los botones de la camisa y la abrió de un solo jalón.

Rachel siguió el movimiento de las manos de Quinn que se detuvo cuando llegó al botón de su pantalón y entreabrió su boca.

\- _¿Realmente te lo has imaginado?- _ preguntó quitando su camisa y arrojándola a un lado-

\- _Realmente- _dijo Quinn bajando el cierre y colando sus manos en el interior, tras sus glúteos. La pegó a ella y volvió besarla. Invadió su boca con la suya de manera voraz y coló su lengua cuando la morena intentó suspirar-

Rachel la abrazó y, sin romper el beso, la acomodó un poco más arriba, acostándola sobre la piedra y agradeciendo el liso de la misma. Acarició sus muslos bajo el vestido y lo alzó hasta dejarlo en su cadera.

Quinn se sentó y se estiró hasta ella, volviéndola a besar y reteniéndola de su cuello para que no se alejara. La morena bajó apenas su pantalón y terminó pisándolo para quitarlo luego.

Estaba casi desnuda frente a Quinn y con algo de frio por la temperatura del clima. Se arrodilló y le quitó su vestido por encima de su cabeza y la rubia volvió a acostarse. Se acomodó sobre ella con cuidado y sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- _Eres hermosa, Quinn Fabray- _Si, era Fabray y para Rachel sonaba tan bien que nada más importaba. La rubia movió los labios y le murmuró dos palabras que le hicieron sonreír-

La boca de Rachel llegó hasta el cuello de Quinn y le dejó un camino de besos desde su mentón hasta sus pechos. La rubia enredó sus manos en el cabello de la morena y echó su cabeza hacia atrás: Rachel arrancó su sostén y masajeaba sus pechos con tanto dominio que estaba completando su locura.

La morena descendió lentamente por su abdomen y acomodó sus manos a los costados de su ropa interior, alzando su mirada y cruzándose con la de Quinn esperando una respuesta. No hubo alguna por lo que la bajó sin espera y quitándola finalmente.

Rachel se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió sus piernas, estirándose hasta su entrepierna y pegando su boca a ella. Quinn no pudo evitar gemir cuando la morena rodeó su clítoris con la lengua y dos de sus dedos se movían en sus labios vaginales.

Sintió una pequeña presión y arqueó su espalda.

\- _No te mueves- _ murmuró Rachel y ella apretó sus dientes al sentir un dedo invadir su interior. No dolía ni molestaba pero ahogó un grito cuando la morena sumó uno más. Soltó el aire que retenía y regresó su espalda contra la roca- _ ¿Te hace daño?- _

\- _Solo un poco- _ susurró Quinn pero la morena la ignoró. Regresó a su boca y la besó mientras realizaba las primeras embestidas. Quinn quería separarse, lo intuía por las uñas clavadas en su hombro pero la morena continúo besándola.

Alejó sus dedos completamente y volvió a penetrarla hasta donde no podía continuar avanzando. Rozó un punto en el interior de la rubia y sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad.

Quinn ya no la arañaba ni su rostro mostraba algún signo de molestia. Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y las embestidas se profundizaron. La rubia echó su cabeza a un costado y gimió.

\- _Quinn, abre los ojos- _ dijo Rachel al sentir la presión en sus dedos y la humedad que comenzaba a juntarse en ellos. La rubia volteó a verla y estiró sus manos hacia atrás, buscando algún soporte cuando la morena apretó con el pulgar su clítoris y lo movía con rapidez- 

Quinn se abrazó a su espalda y Rachel retiró su mano. Se acostó sobre ella y se sujetó de su cadera con ambas manos.

Sentía los movimientos de la morena sobre ella, sus caderas se rozaban tan fácil y rápido que el orgasmo la golpearía en segundos. Rachel bajó su vista y observó su cadena de oro, Quinn la arrancó y la arrojó lejos. Donde solo la oyeron caer pero ninguno volteó a ver dónde.

\- _Rachel…- _ susurró la rubia cuando su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la piedra y sus flujos caían en el interior de sus muslos. Cerró los ojos cansada y sintió un beso de la morena en su mejilla. Rachel rozó sus caderas con calma unas veces antes de apartarse de ella y recostarse a su lado-

\- _Eres el ángel más hermoso en mi infierno, Quinn Fabray- _ dijo Rachel y la rubia sonrío, pegándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura- 

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largos minutos, Quinn sintiendo las caricias de la morena en su espalda y Rachel los dibujos de la rubia en su abdomen.

Había sido una locura enamorarse de la otra pero allí se había consumido su amor y ya no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer para no continuarlo.

El agua de la cascada frente a ellas seguía cayendo pero Rachel vió algo a través de ella. O alguien, porque era un movimiento de un lado a otro. Se separó de Quinn y buscó la ropa de ambas.

\- _Allí, del otro lado, hermana. Allí las vi llegar- _ escucharon ambas la voz de Amanda y comenzaron a vestirse con rapidez.

Sin embargo, no fue la voz de Amelia la que escucharon en respuesta y acercándose a ellas.

* * *

**B****ueno, queridas lectoras, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado...Les quería hacer una pregunta, despues de este fic les gustaría que subiera otro? Si me dicen no, es entendible. Y si es si, ¿les gustaría G!P Quinn? O lo dejo como fic "normal" como ya esta avanzado hasta ahora. Pregunto esto porque a este fic no le queda mucho para terminar.**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar, son casi tan adorable como Dianna. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario el bebé que esperaba Rachel no hubiese sido Klaine, obvio. Tal vez si de Kurt pero no con Blaine) ¡Saludos!**


	17. Desde ella y para mi

Cap. XVII: "Desde ella y para mi"

No era la voz de Amelia pero se notaba con claridad su brazo señalándolas tras la cascada. Y más claro aún era que estaba acompañada de dos personas más.

Rachel terminó de vestirse aún con la ropa totalmente mojada y ayudó a Quinn a ponerse de pie. Se quedaron un momento allí, tomadas de la mano y escuchando el ruido de las hojas cuando eran pisadas.

La morena se pasó una mano por la cara y se tomó la frente, intentando no caminar de un lado a otro:

\- _Esto solo empeorará tu situación – _

\- _Rach, cálmate- _

\- _Estabas decidida a no tomar los votos, te hubiese sacado de aquí y ahora llegan ellas- _ sollozó la morena, apuntando a quienes ya estaban cada vez más cerca de ambas- _ Dios, Quinn perdóname. No tendría que haber permitido…- _

\- _¡Rachel, cálmate!- _ alzó la voz Quinn, sujetando con ambas manos la muñeca de la morena y tironeándola para que le prestara atención- _ Es Amanda y Amelia, sí. Pero está aquí con ella porque así se lo pedí- _ Rachel la observó enseguida, con su boca entreabierta y sus ojos entrecerrados de la sorpresa. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y la arrastró unos pasos hacia atrás, donde sus murmullos no podían ser escuchados- _Quiero que Amelia se entere de lo nuestro, es la única manera que tengo para salir de aquí- _

\- _Eso quiere decir que… ¿que lo que acaba de pasar no fue real? ¿Qué solo hicimos el amor para asegurar tu salida de aquí? – _ preguntó Rachel en un halo de tristeza que hizo a Quinn estremecer. La rubia se arrojó a ella y la abrazó, besándola al instante y negando con su cabeza-

\- _Por supuesto que no, Rach, no vuelvas a decir eso. Pero solo hay una única posibilidad para no tomar los votos. Y es si me enamoro y no cumplo con las doctrinas de Amelia. Pero también debe haber alguna prueba de ello. Si solo se lo digo no va a creerme, o al menos no resultará como quiero- _

\- _Señorita Fabray- _ escucharon a metros de ellas pero Quinn no se inmutó; se dedicó a mirar las expresiones de Rachel y a esperar que entendiera su situación-

\- _El padre Alonso, en la misa, él….él dijo que si nos descarrilábamos y eso íbamos a ser expulsadas del convento. Mi padre le ocultó a Amelia tu visita a mi casa y nuestra relación y fue por eso, para poder mantenerme aquí dentro el tiempo que el quisiese. Y tú y yo sabemos que ya no quiero esto, ya no quiero vivir bajo la sombra de sus decisiones. A él siempre le gusta tener el control de todo y ya no quiero que me controle. Dijiste que no ibas a dejarme sola en esto- _ insistió Quinn con nervios y la morena alzó su vista, fundiéndose en los ojos de ella y sintiendo su propio latido acelerarse- _ Dime algo, por favor, Rach- _

\- _Señorita Fabray, le pido que ahora mismo haga acto de presencia frente a mi- _ allí seguía Amelia llamándola y ella suspiró, intentando soltar a Rachel pero la morena la sujetó con más fuerzas.

Rachel abandonó la roca de un salto y estiró su brazo, ayudándola a bajar y nuevamente, a la vista de las demás, entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron una vez más antes de caminar hacia ellas.

\- _¿Puede alguna de ustedes explicarme quienes se creen que son para hacer semejante barbaridad?- _

\- _Silencio, Amelia- _ un brazo en el pecho de la mujer detuvo sus pasos hacia ellas. María, la madre superiora, les sonrió con tranquilidad antes de regresar a Amelia a su lado- _ No haremos un espectáculo aquí fuera. Quinn, Rachel, síganme por favor- _

Quinn se aferró a Rachel y caminaron tras la mujer, moviendo sus labios con un suave _gracias_ al pasar frente a Amanda.

Atravesaron cada árbol otra vez y, cuando Quinn divisó la puerta de entrada al convento, se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir a su padre, esperándolas y con la mirada llena de ira.

\- _No, no quiero ir- _ balbuceó por lo bajo y Rachel se frenó frente a ella, dejándole una caricia en su mejilla y sonriéndole con seguridad-

\- _Vamos, mi amor. No va a pasar nada- _ y Rachel volvió a jalarla con suavidad tras las mujeres. Quinn en cambio se dejó llevar, sumergida aún en sus palabras y tratando de no afectarse por ellas y la presencia de su padre-

Se perdieron dentro del convento solo con María y Amelia y ninguna soltó palabra hasta la oficina de la madre superiora. Detrás de la biblioteca y más lejos que la oficina de Amelia.

La mujer, que mostraba más de 60 años, cerró las puertas cuando Russel fue el último en ingresar y se acercó a un estante de madera, tomando dos toallas y entregándoselas a ambas con cuidado.

\- _Siéntense- _ les dijo señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio. Ella tomó su lugar tras el y Amelia se quedó de pie, a su lado. Russel decidió quedarse contra la puerta, tras ellas- _ Haremos esto breve. Necesitan cambiarse de ropa, no las quiero enfermas luego. Bien, Quinn, Amelia me dio un registro de ti. Eres una de las novicias- _

\- _Pero ya no quiero serlo- _ aseguró la rubia-

\- _No te pregunté eso, Quinn- _dijo María, aún conservando su sonrisa y tranquilidad-

\- _Lo siento. Sí, soy una de sus novicias- _

\- _Bien ¿cuánto llevas aquí?- _

\- _Cinco meses. Un poco más, tal vez- _ le respondió Quinn y la mujer asintió-

\- _¿Llegaste por tus propios medios o te trajo tu padre? O tu madre, quizás- _ preguntó María y la rubia observó de reojo a Russel, con sus manos sostenidas en su cinturón, junto al arma que siempre portaba-

\- _Por mi misma, en mi camioneta- _ aseguró regresando su mirada a la mujer- _ De hecho aún está guardada en el campo, tras el granero. En un pequeño cobertizo- _

\- _Bien, hija pero no me refiero a ese medio- _ dijo María- _ quiero saber si fue tu deseo llegar hasta aquí- _ Quinn asintió al instante. Sí, su madre hablaba tanto tiempo y tan bien de los internados dentro de los conventos que ella quería estar en uno y ser parte de uno. No importaba que su padre haya influido, ella también deseaba algo en su interior de estar allí-

\- _Si, lo decidí por mi misma- _ murmuró Quinn y Rachel volteó a verla pero ella mantuvo su ojos en la mujer -

\- _¿Y cómo ha sido tu relación con el resto de las novicias? Eres la de menor antigüedad aquí dentro- _

\- _Muy buena. Amanda es mi compañera de cuarto y se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga. Greta, Susan y Sara también. Al menos son con las que paso mayor tiempo y cruzo más palabras- _

\- _Ajá, bien, Quinn y… ¿con alguna tuviste algún tipo de problema?- _ Quinn negó al instante, logrando que la mujer asintiera y dirigiera su vista a Rachel- _ Rachel Berry…Tanto tiempo, Rachel- _

\- _Si, mucho esta vez- _ murmuró la morena, desviando su mirada a Amelia y notando su molestia al ver a Quinn- _ María, mira voy a serte sincera y….- _

\- _Rachel, Rachel-_ la detuvo la mujer- _tan arrebatada como siempre. Tranquilízate ¿si? Nadie va a decirte nada malo aquí dentro… ¿Cómo está Elena?- _

\- _Bien, muy bien, María…El mes pasado visitó un parque, fue el mejor día de su vida, estoy segura- _ dijo la morena haciendo sonreír a la mujer y capturar la atención de Quinn. Con una sonrisa más grande aún-

\- _Me alegra tanto oír eso, sabes que quiero mucho a esa niña- _

\- _Sí, lo sé- _

\- _Cuéntame de ti, Rachel ¿haz conseguido trabajo?- _ preguntó María con sinceridad-

\- _Aún estoy en el negocio con Amelia- _ bromeó la morena haciendo reír a la mujer. Amelia se aclaró la garganta e intervino-

\- _Tú lo dijiste, Rachel sigue siendo una niña arrebatada. Nunca podrá llevarse bien con nadie si continúa así. El mundo no gira alrededor de ella- _

\- _Conmigo si se lleva bien- _ la cortó Quinn, estirando su brazo y dejándolo en el muslo de la morena-

\- _Y conmigo- _ la respaldó María-

\- _Bueno ¡ya fue suficiente!- _ gritó Russel llegando a ellas y logrando que Quinn diera un respingo aterrada- _ quiero saber qué demonios hacían juntas en el río y espero un castigo a ambas por ello- _ terminó, murmurando entre dientes y señalando a María- _ ¡Que hables, Quinn!- _

\- _Suficiente, señor Fabray- _ intervino la madre superiora- _ si desea mantenerse aquí dentro deberá guardar calma y expresarse con respeto hacia todas nosotras ¿Me está escuchando?- _

\- _A ver, señora, evitémonos esto. Si mi hija no obtiene un castigo de inmediato por la relación clandestina que tiene con aquella muchacha, yo mismo me encargaré de dárselo- _

\- _Usted no va a tocar a Quinn- _ masculló Rachel pretendiendo llegar a él pero Quinn la retuvo del brazo-

\- _¿Lo que tu padre dice es cierto, Quinn?- _ preguntó María con la mirada en la rubia- _¿Tienes una relación clandestina con Rachel? - _Ya no era tan clandestina, tal vez, y la relación se estaba afianzando. Aunque nunca preguntaron qué eran realmente y solo Santana se dirigía a ellas como la chica de la otra. Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel y descubrió su sonrisa solo para ella. Estaba enamorada de Rachel y la amaba, no tenía dudas de eso. Desde que la conoció, Rachel solo se dedicó a tratarla con dulzura, insistencia y amor; como si de su más preciado tesoro se tratara y a cada paso por conquistarla, siempre terminaba lográndolo. Quizás ella no se lo decía o intentaba negarlo, pero siempre estuvo bajo los efectos de Rachel- _Quinn- _ insistió la mujer- _ ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Rachel?- _

\- _Sentimental- _ aseguró al instante y esta vez no flaqueó ante el golpe de puño que Russel le dio al escritorio. Estiró su mano y la de Rachel ya la esperaba para entrelazarlas nuevamente- _Estoy enamorada de Rachel y es por eso que no quiero tomar los votos. Mi deseo de hacerlo ha desaparecido y quiero estar fuera del convento cuanto antes- _

\- _Por supuesto que lo harás- _ susurró Russel- _prepara tus maletas que regresas conmigo a casa ahora ¡Ahora, Quinn!- _

\- _Señor, Fabray por favor, baje la voz o le pediré a nuestro guardia que lo saque- _ dijo María pero él se acercó a Quinn y la tomó de un brazo, poniéndola de pie con violencia e intentando arrastrarla a la salida-

\- _Quinn no quiere irse con usted- _ lo detuvo Rachel en la puerta- _ Suéltela- _

\- _Tú cierra la boca porque te prometí algo ¿lo recuerdes?- _ preguntó él con burla- _ ¿Quieres que te dispare?- _

\- _¡Papá!- _

\- _Aquí nadie le disparará a nadie, señor Fabray, suelte a su hija y déjela hablar- _

\- _Pero María- _habló Amelia con molestia- _que se la lleve, solo nos traerá problemas- _

\- _Dije que suelte a Quinn y déjela hablar- _ repitió María llegando a ellos y estirando su mano, esperando porque la rubia la tomara- _ ¿No quieres tomar los votos?- _

\- _No- _ sollozó Quinn, afianzando el agarre con la mujer -

\- _Tienes la libertad de elegir, Quinn. Y te daré esa libertad. Puedes irte de aquí cuando gustes, hija- _ la tranquilizó María, con aquella sonrisa que a Quinn la estaba haciendo sentir mejor- _ ¿Quieres volver a casa? ¿Con tus padres?- _ Si, era su casa, el único lugar a donde podría ir si salía de allí. Y ellos eran sus padres. Russel estaba esperando por llevarla y seguramente Judy estaba en las mismas condiciones en la cocina o el living. Y allá, en Lima. En su casa. No podía simplemente responder que no porque no quería hacer cargar a Rachel con ella, no era justo para la morena y sabía que además su padre continuaría buscándola y la situación podría empeorar. Y en casa de Rachel estaban Santana y Elena también. Y Elena no podía transitar inclusive por medios propios. No, no podía ir con Rachel tampoco-

\- _Quinn- _ la llamó la morena por lo bajo- _ te irás a casa, conmigo- _

\- _Por supuesto que no se irá contigo- _ masculló Russel empuñando sus manos- _ Dije que prepares tu estúpida maleta, Quinn y regreses conmigo- _

\- _Pero no quiero irme contigo- _ aseguró la rubia, deteniendo los pasos del hombre cuando pretendía dejar la oficina-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?- _

\- _Cuando Charlie se enamoró de Pete y la descubriste, cuando descubriste su relación a él lo mataste ¡Lo mataste, papá! – _

\- _Cierra la boca- _ la amenazó él, apuntándola con su dedo y regresando a ella-

\- _Y mandaste a mi hermana lejos ¿Dónde está Charlie?- _ preguntó con la voz quebrada y lágrimas esparcidas en sus ojos. Rachel rodeó a las demás y llegó hasta ella, abrazándola al instante y fulminando con la mirada a Russel. Era un hecho, si tenía que volver a recibir golpizas de su parte, las recibiría. Pero Quinn no iba a irse con él-

\- _Yo mismo prepararé tus maletas- _ dijo Russel antes de girar sobre sus propios talones y caminar hacia el pasillo-

\- _Señor Fabray- _volvió a detenerlo María- _quiero que salga y suba a su camioneta. Y regrese a casa. Solo. No pisará este convento por dos semanas, hasta que la situación se calme ¿está entendiéndome? O de lo contrario daré la orden a nuestro seguridad para que le dispare- _

\- _Usted no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo- _ masculló Russel, de pie en medio del largo pasillo y desviando su mirada a Quinn- _ Ella es mi hija- _

\- _Y es mayor de edad, ya- _ continuó María- _ si no quiere irse con usted, no lo hará. Nadie la obligará a hacerlo. Y si se acerca a Rachel Berry, yo misma comenzaré a procesar un cargo contra usted. Está advertido- _

Quinn lo vió desaparecer y una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió por completo cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Volteó, se sujetó de Rachel y lloró contra su cuello sin medir el tiempo ni lugar.

Sintió una caricia en su espalda y un beso en su cabeza. María le dejó unas últimas palabras de aliento y finalmente las dejó solas; ordenando a Amelia por lo bajo que la siguiera.

Se preguntó si eso era todo ya, si su padre no volvería a aparecer o peor aún no volvería a acercarse a Rachel.

\- _Eso fue todo- _murmuró la morena, leyendo sus pensamientos y alejándola apenas para dejarle un beso en los labios. Rachel acarició su mejilla contra la de ella y la sensación de paz fue completa-

\- _No puedo irme contigo- _ le susurró sobre su boca pero con la mirada en sus ojos. Rachel negó al instante-

\- _¿Qué? No digas eso. Vendrás a casa, conmigo. En eso habíamos quedado, que te esperaría ¿no? Y estaría contigo ahí afuera- _

\- _Mi padre te buscará. A ambas- _

\- _No me importa, no nos encontrará. Escuchaste a María, ella misma interpondrá una denuncia si lo hace. _

\- _Pero Rach…- _

\- _Vamos, Quinn, ya estás fuera. No me hagas esto ahora- _ insistió la morena y ella se inclinó para volver a besarla. Era la primera vez que Rachel sostenía su rostro con tanta fuerza y sus bocas se movían con velocidad. El ruido de ambas chocando, la lengua de la morena intentando colarse en su interior y su mano tras la nunca, reteniéndola, la hicieron olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba fuera ya. María así se lo había asegurado y Rachel se lo acababa de repetir.

Era libre desde ella misma y para Rachel. Sonrió, se aferró más al cabello de la morena y profundizó el beso: comenzaría ahora una nueva etapa en su vida.

* * *

Una maleta, una bolsa y la mano de Rachel. Eso sostenía Quinn en sus dos manos antes de ingresar a casa de la morena.

Dejó la maleta a un costado, cuando entró, y la bolsa con su vestido húmedo que se había quitado minutos atrás. Sin embargo Rachel no la soltó y, por el contrario, la llevó con total felicidad hasta la cocina.

\- _¿Quieres agua?- _ le preguntó la morena y ella asintió, soltándose antes de ocupar una de las sillas-

\- _Tu casa es linda. Es reconfortante, cálida y grande. Me gusta- _

\- _Si, bueno, papá fue el último en pintarla y desde allí con Santana decidimos mantener su color- _ dijo Rachel entregándole un vaso con agua- _Cada una tiene su habitación, la cocina y tal vez algo así llamado living- _

\- _Pues a mi me gusta. Y mucho- _

\- _¿Te hubiese gustado despedirte de tu madre? Y de tu padre ¿de una mejor manera?- _preguntó la morena con algo de incomodidad y Quinn asintió-

\- _De igual manera no creo que esta sea la última vez que vaya a verlo. Tal vez les envíe una carta luego, con el paso del tiempo - _

\- _Puedes eso y lo que quieras- _ le aseguró Rachel llegando y arrodillándose frente a ella, dejando las manos en sus muslos - _solo quiero que aquí estés bien y cómoda. Que te sientas parte de mi vida porque eres muy importante para mi, Quinn- _

\- _Lo sé- _ le sonrió la rubia, repasando con una de sus manos el rostro de la morena- _ Y mientras esté contigo voy a sentirme así. Recuerdo que cuando conducía por primera vez hacia aquí, a Columbus, antes de atropellarte…solo quería cualquier camino que me condujera a mi misma. Pero encontré uno mucho mejor…un camino que me condujo a ti, Rachel Berry. Y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde entonces- _ terminó Quinn, acercando sus rostros para besarla pero alguien carraspeó la garganta, desde la entrada a la cocina y se separó al instante-

\- _Buenas tardes- _ saludó Santana con seriedad y sus brazos cruzados-

\- _Buenas tardes, Santana- _ la saludaron ambas y Rachel se puso de pie- _ Quinn se quedará en casa. Tal vez un tiempo o más, el que sea necesario- _

\- _¿Necesario para qué?- _

\- _Necesario, Santana- _ repitió la morena- _ no seguirá en el convento y por eso se quedará con nosotras. Además, hay lugar para…hola, Franca- _ murmuró confundida al ver a la muchacha detenerse tras la latina-

\- _Hola, Rachel. Bien, ya me iba. Hasta luego- _

\- _¿Qué hacia ella aquí?- _ preguntó Rachel cuando la joven desapareció y Santana rodó los ojos-

\- _¿Y de dónde crees que salió el agua que está tomando tu chica? Voy a darme una ducha rápida y saldré por la cena. Elena despertará en unos minutos y tendrá hambre. Bienvenida, Quinn- _terminó con una sonrisa y estirando su mano, estrechándola con la de la rubia en un amistoso saludo-

\- _Gracias, Santana….¿Eso fue el inicio de una amistad?- _ le preguntó a Rachel cuando la latina las dejó nuevamente solas-

\- _Y una completamente leal. Santana es así…. ¿Te gusta su trato?- _

\- _¿Su trato?- _

\- _Santana, ella te dice…dice que eres mi chica-_murmuró la morena, arrodillándose nuevamente frente a ella- _ ¿te sientes bien cuando te lo dice?- _

\- _Eso depende… ¿lo soy? ¿Tú y yo somos eso, Rachel?- _ la morena asintió con rapidez y ella sonrió de medio lado, no tenía dudas de eso por mucho que se lo preguntara. Rodeó el rostro de la morena y volvió acercarla, besándola con tranquilidad y mordiendo de su labio inferior antes de separarse-

\- _¿Quieres que vayamos a dejar la maleta a tu cuarto?- _ preguntó Rachel aún con los ojos cerrados-

\- _Dijiste que solo había tres habitaciones. Y ustedes las ocupan- _

\- _Puedo dormir en el sillón y tú en mi cama- _

\- _Claro que no- _ aseguró la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano para que la siguiera- _ ¿crees que a Santana o a tu hermana les molestará que compartamos tu habitación?- _

\- _No, no lo creo- _

\- _Entonces si- _dijo Quinn volteando a verla y regresando su mirada al frente-_ vamos a dejar mi maleta a tu cuarto. Que comenzarás a compartir conmigo. _

* * *

**B****ueno, queridas lectoras, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado...Y con esto, tres caps para el final...**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar, son tan adorables como el baby Achele (nunca se olviden que Lea nos presentó la criaturita) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	18. Desde campos de batalla e independencia

Cap. XVIII: "Desde campos de batallas e independencia"

_"Esto será un acontecimiento que cambiará el curso de la historia de la comunicación. En tan solo minutos se emitirá el primer proyecto televisivo a color. Todo un suceso a nivel mundial, Richard ¿no es así?.."- _ Quinn sonrió y se puso de pie, llegando al televisor y bajando su volumen hasta casi silenciarlo.

Era uno de los aparatos más nuevos y que Santana adquirió luego de un pequeño trabajo en las afueras de Columbus. Acostumbraba ver las noticias a esa hora, conducidas por el miembro más antiguo de la televisión y su compañero de comentarios, Richard White.

Solía tener pensamientos similares al comentarista y por eso pasaba toda una hora en la mañana escuchándolos. Además de que Santana les prohibía utilizarlo en su presencia porque pasaba largas horas con sus maratones de películas desde la tarde hasta largas horas de la noche.

Quinn regresó al sillón cuando escuchó un golpe en la pared, Elena intentaba salir pero accidentalmente rozó su silla de ruedas y algunos trozos antiguos de cemento cayeron a un lado. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió antes de tomar el control de la silla y maniobrarla hasta el centro del living.

\- _Gracias- _ murmuró la chica sonrojada- _ nunca me había pasado eso- _

\- _Tal vez la pared esté más angosta- _ bromeó ella y Elena sonrió, señalándole con la cabeza el televisor-

\- _¿Qué veías?- _

\- _Ah, las noticias. Hoy habrá un nuevo intento de color para los programas y quería verlo. Esta vez las imágenes serán completas y simultaneas, todo un suceso- _

\- _Eso suena genial y Santana no regresará hasta la noche, podemos verlo- _dijo Elena, haciendo rodar las ruedas y perdiéndose en la cocina- _ ¿Quieres agua?- _

\- _Claro- _

\- _No te preocupes, puedo sola- _ le dijo cuando ella intentó ir en su búsqueda y asintió. Elena se desplazaba de un lado a otro con total facilidad pero Quinn se mantuvo cerca, observándola y notando el parecido que tenía con Rachel. Su cabello era un poco más claro y su perfil aparentaba de menor edad. La chica pasó a su lado y ella parpadeó varias veces antes de seguirla y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón- _ En realidad, solo la uso porque Rachel y Santana me obligan- _ aseguró, señalando velozmente la silla-

\- _Bueno, ellas te quieren demasiado e intentan cuidarte. Es un gesto muy bonito de parte de ambas- _

\- _Pero no es necesario. El doctor dijo que mientras reposara la misma cantidad de horas que caminaba o hacia algún tipo de ejercicios, todo estaría bien- _

\- _Elena… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? En realidad, contarte algo- _ murmuró la rubia, tomando el vaso entre sus manos y moviéndolo de un lado a otro- _Tuve una conversación con Sara, días atrás. Muchos días atrás- _comenzó luego de Elena asintiera- _ y ella…me contó su historia. La que te involucra a ti también- _

\- _¿Lo hizo? Vaya, te has ganado su confianza. Pocos lo logran- _

\- _Si, bueno ella descubrió lo mío con Rachel y me lo contó a manera de advertencia. Habló de una manera muy linda de ti, eres muy especial para ella- _ dijo por lo bajo y Elena sonrió, bajando su cabeza avergonzada y moviendo las manos nerviosas en sus muslos- _ Justo así sonreía por ti, como tú lo acabas de hacer por ella ¿Ya no mantienen comunicación?- _

\- _No, Amelia nos lo prohibió y bueno….nunca dejará que me vuelva a acercar a ella- _

\- _Pero tú quieres ¿verdad? A ti todavía te interesa Sara, puedo notarlo- _

\- _¿Y ella te ha dicho eso? ¿Qué todavía le intereso?- _ preguntó Elena con algo de ilusión y Quinn pensó bien su respuesta. Podía lograr que Sara se enojara si ventilaba toda su conversación y aún no conocía los sentimientos a fondo de Elena. O podía darles una nueva oportunidad. Había algo en la manera de sonreír en las dos al escuchar el nombre de la otra que le hacía suponer eso. De igual manera obvió la respuesta y se arrastró más en el sillón, acercándose a la chica-

\- _¿Te gustaría verla? Se lo había prometido, le había prometido que hablarían. Y ella estaba muy entusiasmada en ese encuentro- _

\- _No puedo ir al convento y ella no puede salir- _ se lamentó Elena, cambiando su gesto de esperanza por tristeza y Quinn tragó fuertemente. A ella le había sido largo y difícil el proceso de dejar el lugar. Para Sara sería aun peor por ser la sobrina de quien estaba a cargo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y trató de pensar con rapidez; se imaginó en su situación con Rachel tiempo atrás pero de alguna manera ellas corrían con una leve ventaja. Y no, nada se le ocurría en ese momento-

\- _¿Dices que no es necesario que uses la silla?- _ preguntó por lo bajo, intentando no molestar a la chica con sus preguntas pero Elena negó al instante-

\- _Puedo caminar, solo debo hacerlo con cuidado. Una de mis costillas nunca volverá a restaurarse y es propensa a la fragilidad. Solo que Santana y mi hermana insisten en tratarme como una niña ya que el médico solo quiere reposo. Pero estoy bien- _

\- _Si, Sara me dijo lo que ocurrió con Brody- _ masculló Quinn y ambas empuñaron una mano sobre sus muslos- _ ¿Es por eso el golpe?- _

\- _Si, su zapato con punta de acero me dejó así- _ la rubia asintió. Se oía a broma pero sabía que no solo no lo era sino que además podía imaginarse lo que Elena tuvo que pasar. Nunca le había deseado algún tipo de accidente a alguien pero ojalá que Brody obtenga su merecido, pensó antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar hablando-

\- _¿Y tus medicamentos? ¿Todos son por eso?- _

\- _Pues si, si no fuera por esa golpiza todo estaría bien conmigo. De pequeña fui medicada para combatir mis autoanticuerpos, es algo genético, papá lo tenia también y sumado a una vertebra rota, mis defensas son algo….bajas- _

\- _Entiendo…por eso los cuidados tan detallados de Rachel. Es una muy buena hermana- _

\- _Lo sé, solo que a veces es algo exagerada- _ bromeó Elena y ambas rieron, rompiendo el momento tenso de angustia y regresando al inicio de la conversación- _ ¿La quieres?- _ Quinn sonrió y asintió al instante-

\- _Mucho, estoy completamente enamorada de ella… pero no era de nosotras que estábamos hablando. Entonces…no lo sé, debemos idear algo hasta lograr que puedas hablar con Sara- _

\- _¿Qué hacia Rachel para verte? Es decir ¿cómo se libraba de Amelia?- _

\- _Bueno…comenzó con la siembra, las clases de pan y luego se escabullía en mi habitación- _ recordó Quinn sonrojada- _ pero aquí la pregunta no es qué hacía ella. La pregunta es ¿qué harías tú?- _

* * *

Debería anotar todas sus nuevas decisiones en un papel, como una lista, quizás, pensó. O como puntos a no olvidar y tacharlos luego de ejecutarlos.

Quinn se despegó de la ventana y sonrió. Del otro lado, Elena y Sara conversaban con sus rostros casi pegados y las manos de su ex compañera se detenían en la cintura de Elena, quien estaba de pie y parecía no querer dejar de sonreír.

Era la segunda semana viviendo con Rachel y el cuarto día seguido en que ellas dos se encontraban. Y Amelia aún no parecía notarlo. Nadie y eso la tranquilizaba.

Oyó el picaporte moverse y caminó apresurada hasta su cuarto, no quería estorbar en el momento de ellas y cerró la puerta; oyendo las risas de Elena mientras se perdían en la cocina.

Punto número uno, ya estaba listo. En realidad, el uno era otro, pero las prioridades cambiaron momentáneamente y lo que pasó a ser el segundo en su lista, lo realizaría ahora.

Avanzó hasta un pequeño cuarto tras el que compartía con Rachel y se detuvo frente a un lavadero. Se miró al espejo y se mordió el labio al verse de esa manera por última vez. Al menos en un tiempo. Se quitó el pañuelo que ataba su cabello y lo liberó a lo largo de sus hombros.

Quinn se inclinó y tomó una tijera que reposaba al lado de unos jabones. La acomodó en sus dedos y la llevó a uno de los rizos de su largo y dorado cabello. Se miró una última vez al espejo y lo cortó. Mechón a mechón caía alrededor de ella hasta que finalmente vio bien logrado su trabajo.

Dejó la tijera y enredó sus dedos en el cabello ahora corto, sacudiéndolo y quitando los que estorbaban. Se veía completamente distinta tras esa melena corta y se sonrió a si misma, gustosa de lo que había hecho.

\- _Quinn ¿estás aquí?- _ escuchó la voz de Rachel dentro de la habitación y se alisó el vestido, observándose presentable y susurró por lo bajo que allí estaba.

La puerta tras ella se abrió y la morena se interrumpió a si misma, deteniéndose con violencia aún con el picaporte en la mano y mirándola con la boca entreabierta. Quinn la vió a través del reflejo y se sonrojó, los ojos de Rachel brillaban en aprobación de su acto.

\- _Haz…haz cortado tu cabello- _susurró acercándose finalmente a ella y caminando a su alrededor, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo-

\- _¿Te gusta?- _

\- _Me encanta. Te ves fabulosa. Hermosa si, pero fabulosa también. Creí que amabas tu pelo largo- _

\- _Lo amaba, si- _ dijo Quinn, volteando hacia ella y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- _ pero estoy en una nueva etapa de mi vida, hay cambios y me gustan. Entonces creí que podía hacer un cambio externo también- _

\- _Podrías hacerte miles y seguirías siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo- _ aseguró Rachel y ella sonrió, antes de inclinarse y dejarle un beso en los labios- _ Amanda te envía saludos- _ aunque Quinn ya no estaba en el convento, Rachel continuaba ayudando en la cosecha de cada martes o al menos hasta que María siguiera en el pueblo, le aseguró Amelia. Porque cuando ella volviera a tener el mando, ciertas cosas iban a cambiar- _ Y me dijo también que se fugará- _

\- _¿Se fugará?- _ preguntó la rubia sorprendida-

\- _Eso dijo. Lo hará bajo la ayuda de María pero se irá lejos, donde Amelia no pueda encontrarla y regresarla- _

\- _Vaya…la entiendo. Pero tengo que hablar con ella antes de que se marche. Despedirme…Rach ¿a ti te molesta lo que hice con Sara y tu hermana? La manera en que intervine sin contártelo antes- _

\- _¿Has visto la felicidad en la cara de Elena?- _ preguntó la morena acomodando sus manos en la cintura de Quinn- _ Y cuando las interrumpí hace un momento…estaban a punto de besarse- _

\- _¿Las interrumpiste Rachel?- _

\- _¡No fue intencional! Solo entré y ellas, bueno…eso. No me pidas que lo hable como si nada, es mi hermana- _ se defendió Rachel y pudo ver la sonrisa forzada de Quinn. Llevaba días queriéndole preguntar sobre Charlie luego de lo que la rubia le reclamara a su padre en el convento. Pero no se atrevía, a ella no le gustaba que le preguntaran por Elena y por eso la entendía. Sin embargo en ese momento no pudo contenerse y tomó la mano de la rubia, jalándola suavemente y guiándola a la habitación- _ ¿Dónde envió tu padre a tu hermana? ¿Lo sabes? ¿O solo sabes que la envió lejos?- _

\- _A Alemania, solo sé eso. Creí que la había dejado en la casa de campo, donde vivimos unos años y era propiedad de mis abuelos pero cuando me contacté con ellos, quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo. No tenemos otro lugar donde pueda haberla enviado- _

\- _Entonces podemos buscarla- _ aseguró Rachel, ilusionada y sentando a Quinn sobre sus piernas luego de ocupar la cama-

\- _No, Rach. Alemania no es Lima. Solo espero que realmente esté bien- _ su voz sonaba tan triste y pesada que a Rachel se le encogió el corazón. Parecía que se estrujaba por dentro y no quería a Quinn en ese estado. La amaba y, aunque aun no se lo hubiera dicho, no iba a dejar que siguiera sin saber el paradero de su hermana. Ella vivió pegada a Elena desde la desaparición de sus padres y estaba segura que Quinn haría lo mismo por Charlie. Pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, por lo que solo se limitó a contarle lo que tenia en mente como una leve idea a futuro-

\- _El dueño de la tienda donde compraste un cepillo el otro día ¿lo recuerdas?- _

\- _¿El hombre de la remera blanca?- _ preguntó Quinn con gracia y Rachel largó una carcajada. Ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre llevaba la misma remera u otra, pero siempre blanca-

\- _Albert, si, él. Bueno él…él es alemán y vive desde hace unos años aquí. Su familia aún está allí y su padre era militar, para el gobierno. Realizó trabajos de espionaje y estuvo en la guerra como doctor… ¿quieres que le pregunte si puede ayudarnos? A él solo le bastó dos días descubrir que Albert estaba refugiado aquí- _

\- _Creí que…odiabas los militares- _

\- _Lo hago- _ susurró Rachel y ambas se observaron en silencio. Cuando Quinn se mordió el labio al mirar su boca, Rachel la abrazó y la acercó más a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia- _ pero esto es distinto. Se trata de ti y sé que te haría muy feliz saber de tu hermana- _

\- _De verdad que me haría inmensamente feliz, Rach- _

\- _Entonces ¿hablo con Albert y me contacto con su padre?- _ Quinn le rodeó la espalda y se recostó contra su cabeza. Asintió y la morena murmuró algo contra su piel, estremeciéndola y enviándole un escalofrío a su espalda- _ Haremos lo que más podamos mi amor ¿si?- _

Quinn ni siquiera respondió, se alejó hasta tenerla nuevamente frente a ella y la besó. Rodeó con sus manos el rostro de la morena y se separaba por momentos por diversión, para escucharla suspirar frustrada por lo bajo.

Cuando Rachel atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, Quinn soltó un leve quejido y sintió el cambio corporal bajo su vestido. Las manos de la morena vagaron a los costados de su cuerpo y terminaron sujetándola por la cintura, marcando un leve ritmo en el movimiento de sus caderas.

Quinn acomodó una pierna a cada lado de Rachel y el movimiento se intensificó, interrumpiendo los besos para suspirar y gemir el nombre de la otra. Cuando la rubia intentó abrir el primer botón de la camisa, una oleada de frio la invadió y llegaba desde la puerta, donde Santana estaba observándolas con diversión y con los brazos cruzados.

\- _Santana- _ gruñó Rachel, fulminándola con la mirada y logrando la burla en la latina- _ Sabes qué es una puerta y cómo demonios se usa ¿cierto?- _

\- _En realidad no- _ se mofó Santana y chasqueó los dedos al instante- _ vengan a la cocina, tengo una noticia para darles- _

\- _¿Una noticia?- _ preguntó Rachel preocupada- _ tus noticias nunca son buenas- _

\- _Algo de eso hay- _ aseguró la latina y ambas cruzaron una mirada como las que se daban antes de llevar a cabo sus distintos planes; con miedo y falta de el también- _ Vamos, las espero- _

Rachel la vio desaparecer y soltó lentamente el agarre con Quinn. Se pusieron de pie y le tendió el brazo pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- _Enseguida voy, necesito ir al baño- _ le dijo y Rachel se estiró hasta dejarle un rápido beso en los labios. Y finalmente Quinn la vio seguir los pasos de Santana.

Se acercó al único mueble de la habitación y tomó una hoja de papel junto a una lapicera que trajo con ella, en uno de los cajones, al final del mismo.

\- _Paso uno- _ susurró mientras escribía algo rápido y lo tachaba al instante, rememorando el acercamiento que había logrado entre Elena y Sara- _ dos- _ continuó e hizo lo mismo- _ tres…irme con Rachel lejos. Muy lejos y tan lejos que mi padre no nos encontrará- _ sonrió, dobló el papel pero volvió a abrirlo al pensar que solo tres pasos eran pocos- _ cuatro…ser feliz. Ser feliz con Rachel. _

* * *

**B****ueno, queridas lectoras, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado...Y dos para el final ahora. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor casi tan igual y lindo como el que se tienen Lea y Dianna **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	19. Desde su cielo y mi infierno

Cap. XIX: "Desde su cielo y mi infierno"

En la cocina había una pequeña maleta, sobre la mesa, y Rachel estaba silenciosa, con la mirada en ella. Quinn no entendió de qué se trataba. Eran las noticias de Santana y tanto como a ella, a Rachel pareció tomarle de sorpresa también.

Cerca de ellas estaban aún Elena, con su brazo tras la espalda de Sara y ella sobre uno de sus brazos. Recordó que Sara conocía a la latina y tal vez a ellas también todo estaba pareciéndole repentino.

Sin embargo Santana dijo algo y Rachel suspiró resignada, asintiendo como si la llegada de ese momento ya lo hubiesen conversado o planeado.

Rachel le dedicó una rápida mirada y Quinn observó a las demás, parecía que todas estaban entendiendo lo que pasaba y solo ella se sentía extraña en esa situación.

\- _Ya es hora de que vayamos tomando ese tren ¿no les parece?- _ preguntó Santana, intercalando su mirada entre Rachel y Elena. Allí la morena suspiró, asintiendo y ella se preguntó más que nunca de qué tren hablaban-

\- _Santana, tienes razón pero…las cosas han cambiado- _ dijo Rachel, señalándola fugazmente con su cabeza- _ Ya no somos solo nosotras- _

\- _Pues si te ama se irá contigo- _ aseguró la latina y ella entrecerró los ojos- _Sara está comenzando nuevamente a frecuentar a tu hermana, solo es cuestión de horas para que Amelia lo descubra. Y Brody nos dará otra paliza. O algo más tal vez. Y su padre- _ continuó apuntándola- _ hay una camioneta con esvásticas rondando los pueblos ¿Crees que no nos está buscando? ¿A ustedes?- _

\- _Se los dije aquella vez y lo continúo sosteniendo- _ murmuró Sara- _ me iré con ustedes- _

\- _Rachel- _ la llamó Quinn sintiéndose cohibida y desplazada-

\- _Mira, Quinn, no es nada en tu contra- _ le aseguró la latina- _ pero llevamos planeando esto desde hace tiempo. Juntaríamos dinero, el necesario y nos largaríamos de Columbus. Lejos, donde el último tren que podamos tomar nos lleve. Elena y Sara se irán juntas. Yo tengo alguien a quien buscar y tú….bueno tú te irás con Rachel, supongo-_ por supuesto que se iría con Rachel a donde quisiera, pero aún no procesaba ese _lejos de Columbus _¿De cuán lejos hablaba? ¿Se iría así? ¿sin más? ¿Sin despedirse de sus padres?- _¿Quinn?- _

\- _Santana, déjala tranquila- _le reprochó Elena y ella la vió abrir la maleta, para continuar guardando cosas-

\- _¿Estás hablando de irte hoy mismo?- _ le preguntó y Santana la miró con obviedad-

\- _En la noche si es posible. O mañana al atardecer. No tenemos mucho tiempo- _

\- _¿Irse a dónde?- _ insistió aún algo aturdida y Santana bufó por lo bajo, desapareciendo en su habitación por más ropa-

\- _Quinn, no le hagas caso- _ repitió Elena- _ cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es así. Iremos a lo de Franca, por más agua- _ terminó la chica, tomando la mano de Sara y ella ocupó una silla pesadamente al oír la puerta cerrarse-

\- _Ey, Quinn…mira si no quieres hacer esto podemos esperar ¿si?- _

\- _No dije eso, Rachel. Solo que me tomó desprevenida. Santana está muy segura de su decisión y yo…no quiero arruinárselo. A ninguna- _Rachel negó con rapidez, encorvándose frente a ella y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas-

\- _Y no lo harás, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y cómo salga tampoco. Esa idea se cruzó en mi cabeza cuando Brody descubrió lo de Sara y Elena y luego por los golpes que le dio. Esto lo hago por ella y porque quiero que esté bien. Santana dijo que apenas ellas volvieran a encontrarse lo más lógico era tomar esta decisión. Y si lo hacemos ahora es por eso. Sara no quiere estar en el convento y estoy segura que aún sigue enamorada de mi hermana- _

\- _Eso ni lo dudes- _ aseguró ella y Rachel le sonrió-

\- _Y si llevan días frecuentándose es gracias a ti. Has traído solo felicidad a mi vida, Quinn- _ susurró rodeando su cuello y tirando para besarla. Pero Quinn lo esquivó y negó con la cabeza-

\- _No es cierto. Mi padre está allí afuera, buscándonos y estás en su mira, por mi culpa- _

\- _No me interesa ¿no te das cuenta que te amo y viviría de la manera que sea para estar contigo? Estar aquí es mi decisión y mantenerme así también, solo para que sigas junto a mi- _

\- _Tú…Rachel ¿tú me amas?- _ preguntó con la mirada sobre ella y la morena asintió sin parpadear. Sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza. La amaba. La ama, eso le aseguró. Era como si todos sus momentos de felicidad vividos se suprimieran en esas palabras y para Quinn ya no importaba más nada. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, con ganas de saltar de alegría y gritarle lo mismo. Porque ella también amaba a Rachel-

\- _Solo quiero envejecer a tu lado. Lo siento cada mañana desde que despertamos juntas, en la misma cama y abrazadas. No puedo dormirme sabiendo que aún tú no lo logras, quiero cuidarte, me gusta hacerlo y nunca te pediría algo a cambio. Lo hago porque te amo y estoy enamorada de ti- _ Carajo, pensó Quinn, se moría por besarla y pedirle que le repitiera todo otra vez. Pero Santana se pasó fugazmente cerca de ellas y se contuvo. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solas, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Rachel y la jaló, sentándola a horcajadas sobre ella-

\- _Ojalá entendieras lo que me provocas cada vez que hablas así- _le dijo contra su boca y Rachel sonrió, haciendo que mordiera sus labios- _ y cada vez que sonríes también- _

\- _Bueno sí, es una de mis virtudes- _bromeó la morena y ella la sujetó por la cintura, acercándola para besarla y sintiendo esos nervios que siempre se generaban antes de que se tocaran.

Rachel tenía esa manía de atrapar su nuca con algo de posesión y a ella le encantaba. Porque en esos momentos la morena marcaba el ritmo y durante las noches lo hacía ella.

Había como algo oculto en sus tactos que les recordaban que le pertenecían a la otra de cualquier manera posible. Y no lo decían, nunca lo hicieron y no veían la necesidad de hacerlo. Saberse expuestas en cada entrega se lo recordaba ya a diario.

Se separaron con la respiración apenas agitada y ella le dejó una caricia en la mejilla antes de abrazarla contra su pecho. _Cuando te enamores y te cases, allí pasará a estar tu nueva familia. _Le había dicho su madre en su paso por la adolescencia y en ese momento lo repasó como una advertencia a lo que haría.

Elena y Sara ingresaron cargando un recipiente casi lleno de agua y lo dejaron a un costado y se perdieron en una habitación, evitando interrumpirlas.

Rachel le acarició la mejilla. Sus dedos cálidos, su sonrisa mientras la veía estremecerse y sus palabras de amor en susurros la hicieron cerrar los ojos e imaginarse todo el tiempo eso. En un futuro pero con ese presente.

Y le agradaba más que nada. Volvió a verla nuevamente y se estiró hasta rozar la nariz contra su rostro.

\- _Quiero tomar ese tren contigo- _

\- _¿Estás segura?- _ ella asintió. Tan segura como cuando se dejó besar por ella la primera vez y como cuando le desprendió la camisa antes de hacer el amor por primera vez también-

\- _Eres mi familia ahora- _ le aseguró- _ Iré dónde vayas- _

\- _Me ayudas a preparar las maletas ¿entonces?- _ asintió sin duda y le besó la mejilla antes de seguirla rumbo a la habitación.

Santana se quedó mirándolas cuando pasaron a su lado y ella quiso sonreírle con victoria pero Rachel la sujetaba de la mano con tanto empeño que solo se limitó a observar el agarre.

Ella guardó la poca ropa que había cargado desde el convento y Rachel se encargó de acomodar algunas vajillas, cubiertos y papeles.

Cuando las cinco cenaron pasada las 20, el plan de Santana fue claro: tomar el tren de las 21 del día siguiente y llegar hasta la última parada del mismo. Ya no quería tener a Amelia, Brody o alguien que las detenga a vivir cómo realmente deseaban.

Quinn tenía algo de miedo y así se lo hizo saber a Rachel cuando compartieron la cama una hora después. Aún quedaba más de un día completo en el pueblo y los nervios la invadían.

\- _Todo va a salir bien- _ la tranquilizó la morena, abrazándola por la espalda y pidiéndole que descansara.

Sin embargo no lo lograba. Sentía el aliento de Rachel al respirar contra su cuello que se lo imposibilitaba.

Volteó y vagó su mirada en ella. Estaba dormida, calmada y no quitaba esa mano en su cadera. Se pegó a su pecho y cerró los ojos.

¿Y si nada salía bien?

* * *

17: 42 y estaban tras uno de los largos arboles, frente al convento y esperando para dar el último golpe, como así lo había llamado Santana aunque aún no le había contado de que se trataba.

\- _Si tu chica o Elena lo sabían, no estaríamos aquí ahora- _ le dijo la latina a Rachel y ella acomodó su cabello, intentando comprender a que se refería-

\- _¿Y qué es eso de lo quieres hacer? Apúrate Santana, no quiero que Quinn y mi hermana estén mucho tiempo solas- _

\- _Shhh, baja la voz. Por dios, Rachel, solo será un momento. No les pasará nada- _

\- _Bueno ¿y qué estamos esperando?- _ preguntó la morena, nerviosa y moviéndose en su lugar-

\- _Creí que te darías cuanta apenas te traje- _ dijo Santana volteando a verla y regresando su vista al frente. Su mano se sostenía de un seco tronco y la otra estaba tras su espalda, sobre su cinturón-

\- _Pues si no me lo dices, seguiré sin entenderlo- _

\- _Ya lo verás- _susurró la latina y pasaron minutos en que ninguna volvió a articular palabra. Amelia salió del convento y la vieron perderse dentro de la Iglesia: Las campanadas de la próxima misa comenzaron a escucharse.

Santana hizo un bajo conteo por cada novicia que la seguía y, cuando llegó a 20, tras contar otras monjas, se agachó un momento y esperó un poco más. Brody salía del lugar también y caminaba de manera ingenua hasta su automóvil.

Rachel vió a su mejor amiga ponerse de pie, tamborilear sus dedos en el arma que portaba tras su espalda y finalmente dar un paso cuando el chico se acomodó en el asiento conductor, con un cigarrillo en su boca y buscando encenderlo.

Ella estiró su brazo y la jaló por la camisa pero Santana se soltó.

\- _¿Qué haces?- _

\- _Lo prometimos, Rachel- _ le recordó Santana con lágrimas en los ojos y doblando los puños de su camisa- _ Íbamos a darle su merecido – _

\- _No, ahora, San. Por favor, no compliques las cosas- _

\- _No voy a irme de aquí sin hacerlo. Y si no quieres ayudarme, bien, no lo hagas. Quédate a un lado, entonces- _ le pidió Santana y Rachel la vió caminar hacia el chico, mirando para todos lados por si alguien se acercaba.

Sin embargo no se escondió y se quedó allí, de pie y a la vista de cualquiera. Si Santana la llamaba y la necesitaba, no iba a dudar en correr a ella.

La vió llegar a Brody y en otro momento le hubiese parecido divertida el gesto de sorpresa en su cara. Pero allí le generó algo de temor.

Santana abrió la puerta y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo hacia afuera y arrojándolo al piso.

Frente a sus ojos todo pasó rápido. Santana se subió sobre el pecho de Brody y le propinó una golpiza con sus puños en todo su rostro. Podía escuchar desde allí lo agitada de su respiración y el sollozo de su amiga a cada golpe.

El chico movía sus brazos intentando cubrirse pero el odio de Santana acumulado todos estos años, no se lo permitían.

Rachel notó la sangre comenzar a salir de su nariz y en su rostro y mezclarse con la arena, bajo él. Cuando Brody le dio un puñetazo en las costillas, Rachel corrió de inmediato hacia ellos pero se quedó a un costado, Santana le gritó que no se acercara.

Y la latina volvió a golpearlo. Una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio la rindió y él golpeó su rostro, tirándola al piso casi inconsciente.

Rachel se arrojó sobre Brody, rodeándole la cintura y golpeando su cabeza en el abdomen. Iba a golpearlo tan fuerte pero Santana se acomodó a su lado, con el arma apuntándolo y finalmente el miedo terminó por invadirla.

\- _Santana- _

\- _Fuera de aquí, Rachel- _

\- _Pero Santana….- _

\- _¡Que te vayas, Rachel! ¡Ahora!- _ ella se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, observando aún el brazo de su amiga estirado sobre la frente del chico- _ Debería matarte por haber alejado a Brittany de mi lado. Debería matarte sin piedad, con una sola bala en tu cabeza para que ya no le hagas daño a nadie. Debería matarte porque me odias, te odio y la que tiene un arma ahora soy yo- _

\- _Entonces hazlo- _ se burló él y Santana quitó la seguridad del arma. El rostro de Brody perdió su color y Rachel insistió una vez más, llamando a la latina por lo bajo-

\- _San- _

\- _Me voy con las ganas de haberte visto morir- _ escupió Santana entre dientes y descendió su arma hasta la pierna del chico, jalando el gatillo y escuchando el grito desgarrador de él- _ Solo tengo dos balas- _ le dijo antes de dispararle en la otra rodilla y lanzar el arma a un lado.

Rachel legó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura, arrastrándola lejos de allí cuando la gente comenzó a dejar la Iglesia para ver qué estaba pasando allí afuera.

Corrieron a través de aquellos arboles nuevamente y atravesaron cada paso como si alguien las siguiera.

El sonido del tren comenzó a escucharse y aceleraron el paso. Saltaron las vías segundos antes de que el ferrocarril las golpeara y finalmente rodaron del otro lado del pastizal.

Rachel esperó controlar su respiración y se puso de pie, llegando hasta Santana y cerrando su puño para golpearle el rostro.

\- _Asique así se siente golpear a tu mejor amiga luego de que hace las cosas a su manera- _ bromeó cuando Santana se tomó el labio roto para detener el sangrado-

\- _¡Tú me golpeaste más fuerte!- _ exclamó Santana y ella rió, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para que la siguiera-

\- _Eso es porque tenía que emparejar con todos los que me diste en estos años- _

* * *

20: 38 y todas se aferraron a su maleta.

El silbato de una locomotora se oía a lo lejos y esos eran los últimos minutos que vivirían en Columbus.

El tren era antiguo porque a esa hora pasaba con ese destino, viajes de inmigrantes o cargas ilegales.

Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y le sonrió antes de una luz iluminara sus rostros.

\- _Bien- _ habló Santana- _ el último vagón, cuando pase a nuestro lado corremos junto a él y saltamos- _

Asintieron y comenzaron a mover sus pies, con lentitud a medida que el ruido avanzaba cada más cerca de ellas.

Santana comandaba el grupo y Elena junto a Sara iban detrás. Rachel guió a Quinn y sus pasos comenzaron a agilizarse tras ellas.

El viento que el tren arrojó voló su cabello y la hizo temblar completamente. Pero inclusive vió como Santana se montó en el interior sin problemas. Sara le arrojó sus maletas y la siguió, ayudando entre ambas a cargar a Elena.

Rachel corría delante de ella, conduciéndola, pero se soltó para tomarse de un barandal.

Y todo lo demás fue más fácil de lo que hubiese imaginado. La morena tomó su brazo y minutos después descansaban sobre un montón de paja, junto a otras personas en sus mismas condiciones.

\- _Eso fue divertido- _ terminó diciendo, recostándose contra el pecho de Rachel y recibiendo su brazo rodeándole los hombros-

\- _Estás loca, rubia- _ le dijo Santana luego de reír y ella le sonrió. Desvió su mirada y Elena dormía contra Sara igual que ella con Rachel.

Una luz desde afuera se coló con rapidez y Santana corrió a arrastrar la puerta, cerrándola y dándoles tranquilidad a los demás.

\- _Es la policía- _ dijo un hombre, acostado al fondo del lugar y cubierto con una frazada- _cada noche revisan el tren. Desde afuera- _ agregó al ver la cara de ellas, asustadas- _ Ahora, hagan silencio y dejen dormir- _

\- _Pues ya no se ven- _ aseguró Santana luego de darle un vistazo al exterior y Quinn suspiró aliviada.

Tal vez, entonces, Rachel tenía razón. Todo saldría bien.

* * *

**B****ueno, queridas lectoras, otro cap. Espero les haya gustado...El próximo es el final...**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	20. Vivir fuera del Edén

Cap. XX: "Vivir fuera del Edén"

_Es muy posible que cientos de cosas nunca salgan como deseas. Y nosotros somos el ejemplo de ello. Estoy aquí y no allá, donde tú querías. _

_Han sido los meses más fascinantes de mi vida. Seis, para ser exacta. He contado cada día como el definitivo desde el último mes, donde todo se aceleraba y en el camino se perdieron algunas cosas. _

_Pero lo más importante sigue aquí, a mi lado y ya la velocidad ha descendido; dejándome la libertad de vivir a mi manera. _

_Posiblemente mientras estés leyendo esto, esté a cientos o miles y miles de kilómetros de ti. Y en perfecta condiciones. _

_Tomé una maleta y cargué más cosas de las que crees. Como mis vestidos, los recuerdos cuando la utilizaba de vacaciones al campo y mi amor por Rachel. Y los llevaré a todos lados cada vez que tome un tren. _

_Sé que luego de que tires esta carta, el techo que en este momento está sobre ti se derrumbará; tú darás esa orden, pero quiero que sepas que lo vivido allí, en esa casa que ahora estás pisando e ingresaste a la fuerza, ha sido lo que me completó como persona y como mujer. _

_Has sido el padre que me educó, me dio cariño y protección. No importa lo que haya pasado antes o incluso mucho después, ese es el comienzo suficiente para mí. _

_No olvides que cuando mamá me leía los cuentos, el lobo siempre terminaba dónde debía. Dile que la amo y siempre estará en mi corazón. _

_Quiero que cuando rompas esta carta, el puente que nos unía en mi búsqueda también. _

_Buena suerte, papá. Te amo, Quinn. _

Era la segunda vez que sus ojos juntaban lágrimas por su hija en tan poco tiempo. Y las dos fueron en su despedida. Russel Fabray abolló el papel que sostenía y efectivamente abordó la orden de destruir la casa.

\- _Señor Fabray- _ se acercó uno de sus ex soldados que nunca dejaba de reportarse y siempre lo acompañaba-_ ¿continuaremos con la búsqueda?- _ preguntó señalando la carta-

\- _Derrumben cada pared, que todo se haga polvo- _

\- _Hay una motocicleta, en el patio trasero- _ informó el joven-

\- _Desháganse de ella también- _ terminó Russel dándole un vistazo general al lugar: tres habitaciones, las paredes amarillas, un living con un sillón desgastado y una cocina solo amueblada junto a unos recipientes de agua. Se pasó una mano por el cuello y regresó al exterior, asintiendo para que comenzaran a demolerla-

\- _En la camioneta de su hija tampoco hay algo- _ escuchó de Amelia. Habían llegado hasta esa casa por guía de la mujer-

\- _Está bien- _ murmuró él, tomando la llave y caminando hacia ella. Se montó en el asiento conductor y encendió el motor, esperando cuando uno de sus compañeros corría a su encuentro-

\- _Señor- _ insistió con la respiración agitada al llegar a su ventanilla- _La búsqueda ¿la continuáremos?- _ Él desvió su vista a la casa que de a poco se hacía más pequeña y recordó cuando le dio una patada a la puerta minutos atrás, ingresando con arma en mano y llegando a la carta, sobre la mesa. No importaba qué había pasado en los últimos días, él aún amaba a su hija y no quería terminar arrepintiéndose de sus actos como cuando hizo lo mismo con Charlotte. Movió la palanca de cambios y regresó la vista a su compañero -

\- _La búsqueda se termina aquí- _

* * *

Nunca puedes huir de ti mismo, de tus aventuras, de los hechos que están predestinados a que solo te ocurran a ti. No importa cuán lejos corras de alguien, te escondas de algo y busques un lugar nuevo para comenzar todo otra vez.

Simplemente las cosas no funcionan así.

Estamos acostumbrados a actuar luego de que las posibilidades lleguen. Y terminamos arrepintiéndonos cuando no salen como deseábamos. Porque no fuimos a ellas desde un principio.

Hay cosas que llevan solo tu nombre y se mantendrán tanto como la cuides. Como un perro callejero, un trabajo o el amor. La felicidad es igual para cada uno pero medida en proporciones que cada uno separa.

Pero todo siempre estará allí. A veces solo se trata de abrir bien los ojos y observar, más que solo mirar un poco.

Quinn terminó de repasar su lápiz contra una esquina de la hoja y alzó su vista; allí, a metros de ella, lo que intentaba dibujar nuevamente se movía y siempre la dejaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sacudió la cabeza y rió por lo bajo, cerrando su cuaderno y recostándose contra el pilar de madera a su lado.

\- _Es increíble que aún no sepa hacerlo ¿Pretende gastar más años de su vida en eso?- _ escuchó a su lado y sonrió, continuando con su vista a lo lejos-

\- _Tú sabes hacerlo, Charlie. Lo haces desde pequeña. Inclusive lo aprendiste antes que yo- _

\- _Recuerdo las clases tortuosas de papá- _ dijo la chica y Quinn desvió su vista hasta ella. La luz solar se tapaba contra su cabello y hacía que sus ojos avellanas fueran más claros aún- _ Debía lavar bien mis manos, atrapa la ubre, circundar su tetilla y extraes la leche con suavidad. Era asqueroso- _ Quinn rió-

\- _Pero lo hacías muy bien- _ aseguró Quinn regresando sus ojos al frente-

\- _Si, tal vez…. ¿Cuánto lleva ella intentándolo?- _

\- _¿Solo hoy? Una media hora- _ ambas hermanas rieron y Charlie se detuvo frente a un grito con su nombre-

\- _¡Charlie!- _ insistió Adam, saliendo de una de las casas y llamándola con una sonrisa- 

\- _Me voy- _ le dijo a Quinn, dejándole una rápida caricia en el hombro- _ esto es lo que te espera cuando finalmente te cases. Ir a la hora que se les antoja para que le cocines- _ bromeó alejándose de ella y corriendo al encuentro con su esposo-

Quinn los vió fundirse en un abrazo y vagó su mirada a la casa de al lado, separada por un poco menos de cien metros. Era jueves, y los jueves en ese lugar no había movimientos externos: Elena y Sara se la pasaban todo el día dentro y ella podía imaginar por qué.

La casa de al lado llevaba ocho meses sin usarse. Santana la había abandonado tras la muerte del padre de Brittany y ambas ocuparon la casa de aquella rubia que ella apenas conocía.

Le había costado tiempo, mucho tiempo a Santana dar con ella. Brittany había sido obligada a casarse con alguien de su elite luego de que sus padres la descubrieran en su aventura con la latina.

Ahora solo esperaban cada fin de semana por una fugaz visita de ambas.

Sonrió y recordó años atrás, cuando corrieron tras un tren para salir de Columbus: Rachel tenía razón, todo iba a salir bien.

\- _¿Puedes creerlo?- _ regresó con rapidez su vista al frente. El enojo en su novia cada día por lo mismo ya le parecía adorable- _Esa vaca está endemoniada ¡Endemoniada! Lleva dos años con nosotras y aún no pueda ordeñarla ¡Está loca!- _

\- _Rach- _ rió ella, el cabello de la morena tenía rastros de leche y su ropa también. Sin embargo, en una de sus manos, un balde de aluminio estaba casi lleno- _Lo haces mal, cariño ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?- _

\- _¿Mal? ¿Cómo que mal? Santana me dijo que así se hacia- _ ella soltó una carcajada y Rachel frunció las cejas, ladeando su cabeza y suspirando enojada- _ Lo hizo a propósito ¿cierto?- _

\- _Si, Rach…Pero mira, hoy has obtenido mucha. Podríamos hornear un pastel luego. Y beber pero para eso tendrías que ordeñar ¿buscarías más?- _

\- _Muy graciosa- _ masculló Rachel al oír la risa de su chica otra vez- _ O…o podríamos hacer algo más- _ jugó con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y Quinn se echó hacia atrás, desconfiando de lo que tuviera en mente-

\- _¿Qué cosa?- _ preguntó antes de que la morena alzara sus brazos y arrojara todo el líquido blanco sobre ella- _ ¡Rachel!- _ le reclamó y esta vez la morena lanzó una carcajada-

\- _Te amo, Quinn Fabray- _ susurró Rachel, arrojándose a ella y recibiendo las manos de la rubia alrededor de su cintura- _ Mmm, hueles mejor así ahora- _terminó, lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba el cuello de su novia-

\- _Rach- _ suspiró Quinn, alzando la camisa de la morena y colando sus manos en el interior- _ Rachel- _

\- _¿Uhg?- _

\- _Aquí no… ¡Rachel!- _exclamó cuando la morena chupó bajo su mentón y succionó mientras acariciaba sus muslos- _ Vamos a casa- _ Rachel negó con la cabeza, sin detener sus actos- _ ¿Por qué no?- _

\- _Porque quiero que hagamos el amor aquí afuera- _

\- _¿Estás loca? Van a vernos- _

\- _Entonces ven- _ replicó Rachel, tomando su mano y jalándola lejos de allí. Tras el cercado que unía las casas, había un pequeño establo, solo lleno de paja en ese momento-

Entraron besándose, quitando con desesperación la ropa de la otra y arrojándose sobre los costales.

Una vez más para consumir su amor de manera física.

Porque no importa cuantas veces quieras borrar tu destino, alejarte o correr de él. Simplemente no puedes.

Lo que es para ti, siempre te encontrará y llegará en el momento menos esperado.

Solo aférrate a ello y continúa así tu vida.

Porque esas cosas, esos detalles, eso que está escrito solo para ti; debe realizarse antes de que tu vida acabe, antes de que tu tiempo expire en la tierra; aquel de los muchos lugares que se te concedió estar.

Incluso si eso va contra las normas sociales, si te señalan por corromper algo establecido o si los demás intentan detenerte. Nada con lo que ellos se justifiquen, justificarán tu felicidad.

Porque eso pasa solo una vez. Una vez te enamoras, amas y te sientes correspondido. El resto de felicidad viene pegado y complementado a ello. Nada más.

Sueña, crea y vive el mundo que quieras.

Ama y sé feliz con lo que elijas. Con lo que quieras e inclusive si eso te aleja de algo más.

Ama tanto como lo desees y con la persona que lo desees aún más. Porque eso no se pronunciará ni se repetirá dos veces y pasará a ser un recuerdo.

Y vive amada y amando a la persona que nunca dejarás de elegir. Inclusive si eso te deja fuera de los límites sagrados o cuidados.

Continúa así aunque todo aquello te deje fuera de un paraíso porque el que querías ya lo formaste, ya lo viviste y los desgaste cuantas veces quisiste.

Y no dejes de hacerlo. Inclusive si eso te deja fuera del lugar al que todos quieren llegar.

Inclusive si todo eso te deja fuera del Edén. Inclusive así, continúa viviendo.

* * *

**B****ueno, queridas lectoras, el final. Espero les haya gustado pero desde un principio no queria hacer largo este cap. MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir la historia, fueron un amor siempre. Y en unos dias o mañana publicaré la otra (que no será G!P) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


End file.
